Strategic Punishment
by SooBabySoo12
Summary: [HIATUS] [CHANBAEK HUNHAN KAISOO KRISTAO SULAY CrackPair!KRISHAN] Chanyeol menyukai sunbae yang merupakan teman masa kecil sekaligus tetangga samping rumahnya, Byun Baekhyun. Sudah lama dia memendam perasaannya pada namja manis itu. Chanyeol memohon bantuan Kai—sang master yadong—untuk 'menghukum' Baekhyun yang tak pernah peka, namun sebuah insiden malah terjadi.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:**

 **Strategic Punishment**

 **Author : SooBabySoo12**

 **Main Pair: Chanbaek**

 **Support Pair: Kaisoo, Sulay, Hunhan [Pair lain? next chap!]**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: YAOI, NC, ROMANCE, COMEDY**

 **Disclaimer: EXO kesayangan kita, milik bersama, milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. But, D.O is mine [dimusnahin Kai pake teleportnya]**

 **Keterangan:**

 **Kris – Kakaknya Chanyeol**

 **Luhan – Kakaknya Baekhyun**

 **D.O – nampyeon author *abaikan***

 **Summary :**

 **Chanyeol menyukai sunbae yang merupakan teman masa kecil sekaligus tetangga samping rumahnya, Byun Baekhyun. Sudah lama dia memendam perasaannya pada namja manis itu. Chanyeol memohon bantuan Kai—sang master yadong—untuk 'menghukum' Baekhyun yang tak pernah peka, namun sebuah insiden malah terjadi.**

 **Warning: Typops betebaran, BL, NC, Dirty Talk di tiap percakapan**

 **Ps: Sorry kalau kurang memuaskan wkwk, maklum eke author amatir yang masih terus belajar(?). Garis bawahi guys, it's my first time posting ep ep di sinih! Bangaptah~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI AND NOT YAOI SHIPPER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 1

"Sa, saranghae, Oppa…"

Kata-kata itu kembali terdengar di telingaku, entah dia sudah yeoja keberapa yang kutolak selama ini. Bukannya aku sombong menolak semua yeoja yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, bagiku semuanya hanya tertarik pada teruk wajahku yang dielu-elukan tampan, kepintaran otakku yang selalu dipuji-puji satu sekolah, atau pun kemahiranku yang jago basket—kurasa mereka hanya mengincar satu hal: kepopuleran karena mendapatkanku. Lagipula aku juga punya masalahku sendiri, yang bahkan bisa membuat semua yeoja berdecak iri 'padanya'.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran. Mianhae, Sang Hyo-ssi." Ujarku pada yeoja dari sekolah tetangga yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku, setelah itu Ia berbalik badan dengan punggung yang lemah,

Ketika jaraknya telah terpaut cukup jauh dariku, aku segera menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang, menguping itu tidak baik, Byun Baekhyun hyung!" seruku sambil meninggikan suaraku saat mengucapkan namanya,

Sedetik kemudian, namja bernama Byun Baekhyun dengan bibir dipoutkan itu keluar dari persembunyiannya—samping tong sampah besar yang ada di belakangku. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah gerah—gerah dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya yang tak pernah hilang, padahal dia terpaut setahun lebih tua dariku.

Namja pendek berwajah manis itu mendecih, "Dasar tiang listrik sombong, kau pikir sudah berapa banyak yeoja yang menangis karenamu, eoh?"

"Jangan ikut campur masalahku. Lebih baik kau belajar saja untuk ujian perbaikan." Tukasku sambil berbalik badan meninggalkannya,

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya padaku yang masa bodoh dan terus berjalan menghiraukannya.

Ya, Park Chanyeol, itulah namaku, seorang namja menyedihkan yang menyukai seorang namja yang baru saja meneriakki namaku. Byun Baekhyun, tetangga yang berada tepat di samping rumah sekaligus teman dari kecil. Well… aku gay, itulah alasan utama aku selalu menolak yeoja-yeoja yang mengutarakan perasaannya. Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah orang itu, orang yang kusukai sejak SMP, dia adalah yeoja yang terlahir menjadi namja. Bagaimana tidak? Kau lihat tadi bagaimana rupanya? Badannya yang mungil, wajahnya yang kecil dengan mata bulan sabit serta bibir cherry yang sangat menggoda libidoku setiap harinya, jangan lupa dengan kulitnya yang begitu halus dan seputih susu. Sekiranya aku gay yang masih memiliki alasan: dia itu manis, seperti yeoja bibir cherry.

 *****Chanbaek*****

"Selamat makan!" ucap semua orang yang berada di meja makan saat makan malam, kecuali aku,

"Apa kau tak punya rumah, eoh?" ucapku ketus kepada seorang namja pendek yang duduk tepat dihadapanku, tentu saja, Baekhyun.

Ibu mencubit pinggangku cukup keras—membuatku sedikit meringis, "Chanyeol!"

"Yya! Kenapa eomma selalu saja membiarkan makhluk astral pendek ini makan di rumah kita? Dia 'kan juga punya rumah sendiri." Ocehku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada dengan kesal,

"Biarkan saja, eomma sudah menganggap Baekkie sebagai anak sendiri."

"Tidak bisa! Aku tak mau punya hyung sebodoh dia."

"Yya! Tiang listrik!"

"See? Bahkan dia memanggilku tiang listrik, eomma, dia memang—"

"Kau berisik sekali, Yeol." Seru suara namja yang terdengar begitu lembut dari belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan,

"Kris hyung…! Tolong aku dari godaan tiang listrik yang yadong itu!" rengek Baekhyun menjijikan,

"Yya, yya! Sejak kapan aku yadong, eoh?"

"Sejak kau keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa sehelai handuk pun!"

"Yya! Itu kan saat aku masih kec—"

"Sudah, sudah… bertengkar di meja makan itu tidak baik." Tukasnya lagi seraya terduduk di bangku sebelah Baekhyun yang tersenyum-senyum persis seperti orang gila yang tengah kasmaran.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti pasangan gay!" celetukku sambil menatap mereka dengan geli,

"Yeol! Jaga ucapanmu!" Hardik eomma sambil memukul lenganku,

"Biarkan saja eomma. Yya, Park Chanyeol, aku berterimakasih sekali dengan pujianmu. Bagiku Baekhyun sangat manis, bahkan menurutku para seme tak ada yang bisa menolak untuk menjadikannya uke."

Eomma, appa serta Baekhyun segera terbatuk-batuk hebat mendengar ucapan vulgar yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Hyung abnormalku. Aku sudah paham betul sikapnya itu, yang kulakukan sekarang hanya tersenyum asam. Dia benar-benar tak waras. Hanya perwakannya saja yang terlihat seperti namja tampan dan bijaksana nan normal. Cih! Umurnya yang berada 4 tahun di atasku bukan menjadi jaminan dia lebih dewasa dariku.

"Aku hanya bercanda bagian terakhirnya. Kenapa kalian semua syok seperti itu sih?"

Menurutmu!? Dasar hyung poker face yadong!

"Hyung, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku ini normal, dan garis bawahi bahwa aku ini manis, aku manly! Sekiranya gay, aku akan menjadi semenya!" timpal Baekhyun memperkeruh suasana,

"Eum, se, sepertinya Appa sudah kenyang. Kalian lanjutkan saja, Appa ingin ke kamar." sanggah Appa sambil lalu berjalan kikuk meninggalkan meja makan yang tengah berdirty talk ini,

"Eomma juga. Kalian lanjutkan, nanti taruh saja piring kotornya di westafel, arasso? Ppai."

Kris Hyung abnormal itu malah tertawa puas sekali ketika eomma dan appa meninggalkan meja makan dengan gaya jalan yang kikuk, "Mereka benar-benar lucu." Celetuknya ditengah tawa,

"Ini semua salahmu, tiang listrik! Gara-garamu eomma dan appa kehilangan selera makan!" omel Baekhyun, hei! Memangnya siapa yang salah di sini, eoh? Hanya aku? Persetan kalian berdua!

"Yya! Kenapa jadi aku saja yang salah, eoh? Omongan kalian berdua yang membuat mereka kabur, apalagi kau Hyung!"

"Ahaha, baiklah aku mengaku salah. Kita sudahi saja, ok? Aku ingin kembali ke kamar untuk—"

"—bermain solo." Timpalku dengan smirk puas,

Kukira Kris akan segera melayangkan pukulan karena telah melecehkannya, tapi, "Kau tahu saja, Yeol. Sudah dewasa rupanya." Brengsek! Dia tidak mempan untuk kupermalukan, mata Baekhyun membesar melihat Kris yang kini tengah berdiri—seperti meminta penjelasan, "Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas kuliah, Baek. Aku tak akan bermain solo, mungkin suatu saat kau mau menemaniku?"

"A, aniya!" cicitnya dengan wajah merona, heh? Kenapa kau merona seperti itu Baek!?

Kris kembali terkikik, "Bercanda… selamat malam, seme imut… dan Yeol. Kuharap kalian tidak melakukan hal 'itu' di sini setelah dirty talk tadi."

"Yya! Kau benar-benar gila, Hyung!" Kris menghiraukan dan pergi dengan suara tawa yang masih terdengar diseluruh ruangan, benar-benar sinting!

Meja makan menjadi hening, mata kami saling bertemu dan kami pun saling membuang tatapan secepat mungkin. Aku menelan salivaku kasar. Kris sialan! Gara-gara dia sekarang aku jadi gugup begini. Aku mulai melahap makananku yang sedaritadi belum tersentuh, Baekhyun juga ikut menikmati makanannya. Saking heningnya, hanya suara dentingan sumpit yang acap kali menyentuh dasar piring.

Trang *efek sound gagal*

Bunyi sendok kami yang saling beradu saat ingin mengambil kuah sayur. Glek! Mata kami bertemu lagi!

"Berhenti menatapku dengan mata yadongmu, Yeol!" tukasnya membuatku segara tersadar dari lamunan konyol itu,

"Memangnya aku menatapmu seperti apa, eoh? Apa aku menatapmu sambil menjilat bibir? Otakmu saja yang yadong. Uke payah."

"Yya! Sudah kubilang aku ini normal! Andai kata aku gay, aku semenya! Kau tuli, ya?"

Aku mendecih, "Seme macam kau mana ada. Pendek begitu, paling anak bayi yang jadi ukemu."

"Kurang ajar kau, Yeol! Biar pendek begini pun, aku tetap lebih tua darimu. Dan 'punya'ku juga besar!"

"Apanya yang besar? Terakhir kali aku lihat 'punya'mu di toilet saat sedang buang air kecil, belum berkembang juga. Sama seperti saat kita masih mandi bersama waktu kecil."

Gotcha! Pipinya segera memerah semerah tomat! Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Sialan kau—"

Tuk, Byuuur *efek sound gagal*

Tanpa sengaja, saat baekhyun ingin menggalakkan aksinya untuk memukulku, Ia malah menyenggol gelas yang ada di depanku dan membuat isinya tumpah tepat ke…errr… celanaku. Shit!

"—Yeol." Lanjutnya yang sempat terhenti karena syok, mata kami berdua segera mengarah ke celanaku yang full wet.

 *****Chanbaek*****

"Pagi, Yeo—Woah! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa matamu ada lingkaran hitam begitu, eoh?" sontak Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai padaku yang tengah terduduk frustasi di bangku kelas,

"Hai… pagi, Kai…" sambutku dengan nada seadanya, "Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman." Tiba-tiba kejadian semalam teringat lagi dikepalaku, membuat diriku segera berteriak histeris sendiri,

"Sa, santai, Yeol… Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku—" ucapannya segera berhenti ketika kumenoleh ke arahnya, "—itupun kalau kau berkenan." Lanjutnya sambil menelan salivanya takut-takut,

Aku segera mencengkram pundak Kai, membuatnya kaget setengah mati, "Kau benar. Aku butuh pencerahan darimu, master!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Flashback

Tuk, Byuuur *efek sound gagal*

Tanpa sengaja, saat baekhyun ingin menggalakkan aksinya untuk memukulku, Ia malah menyenggol gelas yang ada di depanku dan membuat isinya tumpah tepat ke…errr… celanaku. Shit!

"—Yeol." Lanjutnya yang sempat terhenti karena syok, mata kami berdua segera mengarah ke celanaku yang full wet.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah panik setengah mati, Ia berlarian menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, dan Ia kembali menemuiku setelah mendapatkan hal itu: Lap. Dengan wajah yang masih panik, Baekhyun berjongkok di dekatku dan mulai mendekatkan tangannya yang memegang lap ke celanaku yang basah,

Aku menghentikan aksinya dengan mencengkram tangannya yang hampir menyentuh celanaku, "A, apa yang kau lakukan, Baek?" tanyaku dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget setengah mati,

"Apa lagi memangnya? Membersihkan celanamu yang basah lah!" jawabnya sambil lalu mulai 'membersihkan' celanaku,

Shit! Baru saja satu kali sentuhan tangannya, celanaku segera menyempit! Baekhyun melakukannya dengan begitu lembut hingga membuatku horny tak karuan. Oh ayolah… kau tidak lihat 'junior'ku sudah terbangun, Baek? Dia benar-benar membuatku tersiksa. Lebih baik aku dihajar sampai berdarah daripada harus menahan kenikmatan seperti ini. Tangannya semakin bergerilya di sekitar 'junior'ku yang sudah menegang, dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Ia masih melanjutkan 'pembersihannya'. Damn! Kurasa sekarang 'junior'ku mulai berkedut! Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa aku mencapai klimaks hanya dengan sentuhan seperti itu, eoh? Untuk detik itu, batinku memohon pada Baekhyun untuk terus melakukan 'kegiatannya', namun saat kendutannya semakin kencang, tiba-tiba…

"Selesai!"

Mwo!? – pekikku dalam hati,

"Sekarang celanamu sudah kering, setidaknya tak sebasah tadi." Lanjutnya sambil lalu berdiri, "Loh? Yeol? Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu, eoh? Kau sakit?"

Menurutmu!?

Aku beranjak berdiri, "A, aku mau kembali ke kamar!" ucapku dengan napas yang masih sedikit tak beraturan sambil lalu meninggalkannya pergi dengan jalan yang tak karuan—kau pasti paham kenapa jalanku seperti ini.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, aku segera mengunci pintunya dan bergegas membuka celanaku. Untuk selanjutnya kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Well, aku bermain solo untuk 'menyembuhkan' juniorku yang tersiksa karena harus tertahan pada saat klimaksnya. Setelah kurasa semuanya selesai, aku pun beranjak tidur, namun tidak bisa. Bayangan Baekhyun yang melakukan 'kegiatan' tadi terus terbayang-bayang dipikiranku hingga akhirnya aku tak bisa tidur 1 detik pun. (Poor Chanyeol, kkkkk!)

Flashback End

.

.

.

Rooftop sekolah

"Ooh… jadi Baek hyung membuatmu frustasi lagi karena ulahnya?" aku hanya mengangguk mendengar kesimpulannya setelah aku selesai cerita, Ia menepuk pundakku, "Kau berkonsultasi pada orang yang tepat, Yeol." Ujar Kai sang master yadong sambil ber-smirk-ria, dia memang sudah menjadi masternya dalam hal-hal itu, bahkan namjachingunya—Do Kyungsoo—yang terkenal pendiam saja bisa menjadi pervert begitu. Well, Kai ini gay, dan itu bukan menjadi perkara tabu mengingat sekolah ini dikhususkan untuk laki-laki.

"Tapi kau benar-benar menyedihan, Yeol. Kau horny hanya karena dia mengelap celana basahmu dengan lap?"

Aku mendengus, "Bayangkan saja kalau Kyungsoo hyung yang melakukan itu padamu." Desisku membuatnya sukses menyengir kuda, aku kembali mengingat-ingat saat itu, "Tangannya saat menyentuh celanaku yang basah, mengelapnya tepat pada juniorku yang tehalang celana… Aah… tangannya itu…" Shit! Hanya kembali membayangkannya saja, celanaku menyempit!

Kai terlihat kualahan menelan salivanya, "Damn! Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin menemui Kyunggie sekarang juga." Umpatnya membuat mataku segera teralih pada sesuatu yang juga mulai muncul di sana. Kai horny.

"Oh ayolah! Aku menarikmu kesini bukan untuk membuatmu horny, ok?"

Kai kembali terkekeh, "Mianhae, habis kau daebak sekali saat menceritakannya." Aku hanya memutar mataku malas, dasar otak yadong. "Jadi, kau ingin apa selanjutnya?"

"Tentu saja menghukumnya. Aku harus membuat perhitungan padanya! Lagipula, sudah lama sekali aku dicampakkan oleh uke yang mengaku normal dan menobatkan diri menjadi seme itu, dan puncaknya adalah dua tahun terakhir ini."

Kai menepuk-tepuk pundakku lagi dengan iba, "Kasihan sekali kau, Yeol. Pasti 'junior'mu sudah kesakitan karena harus menanti selama itu." Tuturnya menyebalkan,

Kemudian sang master itu mulai berpikir, entah otak yadong itu sedang berpikir apa, yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan ide gila bagaimana cara untuk 'menghukum' namja manis itu, ralat! Namja menyebalkan itu. Tak ada ampun! Tiba-tiba Kai menjentikkan jarinya, aku sudah paham sikapnya itu, pasti…

"Aku sudah mendapatkan caranya, Yeol." Tukasnya dengan tatapan kemenangan. Hell yeah! Aku suka tatapannya itu, "Dan kupastikan Baek Hyung akan menyesal karena telah membuatmu tersiksa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAEKHYUN POV

Siaaaaal! Aku harus remedial lagi! Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat selembar kertas hasil ulangan Kimia yang berada di tanganku. 58? Kau ini bodoh atau idiot, Baek? Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan nilai seindah ini untuk pelajaran utama? Kuremas kertas ulangan itu sampai berbentuk bola, ingin rasanya segera kumusnahkan kertas ini!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?" tanya seorang namja bermata bulat yang duduk tepat disampingku, Do Kyungsoo, chairmateku yang memiliki otak bertolak belakang denganku,

"Kau pasti tahu, Kyung. Aku harus remedial lagi…" jawabku diikuti dengan helaan napas panjang,

"Kau ini bagaimana Baek, padahal ada Chanyeol yang bisa mengajarimu kapan saja. Rumah kalian kan berdekatan." Oceh Kyungsoo sambil merapikan mejanya,

Chanyeol? Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan tiang listrik yadong itu yang sialnya dianugerahkan otak jenius. Ngomong-ngomong apa kabarnya sekarang, ya? Semalam dia aneh sekali, aku jadi khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa. Cih! Apa peduliku dengannya? Yang harus kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melewati ujian perbaikan lagi.

"Ya sudah, aku ingin pul—"

GREP!

Tanganku segera menahan sang chairmate yang sudah ingin berdiri itu, "Ke, kenapa kau Baekhyun-ah?"

"Kyung! Tolong ajari aku kimiaaaaaa! Kumohon…ya?" rengekku dengan memampangkan jurus andalanku: puppy eyes,

Kyungsoo menghela napas, Gotcha! Dia terkena jurusku! "Arasso, arasso, aku akan—"

"Kyunggie! Nae Baby Soo!" potong seorang namja berkulit tan yang tengah berada di ambang pintu kelas dan kini berjalan mendekati kami berdua, Kim Jongin yang biasa dipanggil Kai, namjachingu Kyungsoo yang sangat 'dewasa'—dalam artian lain, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada baby soo-ku, Baek hyung? Kenapa kau merangkul lengannya, eoh?" ocehnya seraya memeluk leher Kyungsoo yang posturnya lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan kesal padaku,

Aku mendecih, "Jangan cemburu kau, Kkamjjong. Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi tutorku hari ini. Dan sudah kubilang ribuan kali untuk tidak bermesraan di depanku!" jawabku yang kini telah melepaskan rangkulan tanganku dan melipat kedua tanganku di dada,

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak memanggilku 'Kkamjjong', Hyung. Tapi tetap saja kau melakukannya. Sebagai balasannya aku akan terus bermesraan di depanmu agar kau gerah!" timpalnya menyebalkan sambil tertawa evil, dasar hoobae yadong!

"Sudahlah, Kai… jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Ini masih di sekolah, lepaskan tanganmu." Lerai Kyungsoo,

"Shireo! Hari ini aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung… sangat…" ucapnya dengan kata 'sangat' yang dibikin berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah dan aku? Muak! Hoobae sialan! Dia benar-benar ingin kuhabisi sekarang juga!

"YYA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, EOH? Menjijikan sekali! Menyingkir kalian!" seruku sambil menyibak mereka yang telah menghalangi jalan keluar dengan tanganku,

"B, Baek? Katanya kau minta kuajari hari in—Kya! Kaiih…!" omongannya terhenti dan berganti menjadi lenguhan karena si yadong kkamjjong mendaratkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo, Damn! Mata sialan! Aku masih saja tertegun melihat pemandangan hot itu,

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun selain denganku, Kyunggie, atau aku akan menghukummu." Tukasnya sambil bersmirk ria,

Aku memutar mataku, aku benar-benar mau muntah sekarang. Oh ayolaaaah… aku masih di sini, ok? Aku juga masih punya nafsu! Buktinya sekarang celanaku mulai menyempit! "Yya, Kkamjjong yadong! Ambil saja dia sepuasmu! Aku tidak jadi menjadikannya tutorku! Enyahlah kalian berdua!" seruku sambil lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan pasangan yadong itu sebelum kembali melihat adegan panas yang lain.

Sepanjang lorong sekolah yang sudah sedikit sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang masih berlalu lalang, aku berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. Kesal! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo menjad tutorku hari ini!? Ini semua gara-gara Kkamjjong sialan itu. Lihat saja, aku kan berbuat perhitungan padanya. Aku berjalan menuju kelas 3A, kelas kakakku, Luhan. Seperti biasa, aku harus menghampirinya untuk sekedar menawarkannya pulang bersama. Well, itu sudah kesepakatan, walaupun sampai kapan pun kami tak pernah pulang bersama. Aku segera memicingkan mataku mencari sosok namja berwajah bak malaikat itu ditiap penjuru kelas, namun nihil, sosok hyung berhati evil itu tak ada di sini. Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas,

"Halo, Baekkie! Kau ingin mencari siapa? Luhan, ya?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman khas yang dapat memunculkan lekuk manis dipipinya, Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay, seorang namja transferan dari China yang merupakan sahabat baik kakakku, Byun Luhan.

"Annyeong, Lay gege. Iya, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Hm, setahuku tadi dia langsung keluar kelas ketika bel pulang berdering. Entah kenapa, dia terlihat buru-buru sekali."

Cih, hyung devil itu memang selalu meninggalkanku! Padahal kalau aku tak datang ke kelasnya untuk menawarkan pulang bersama, dia akan merajuk sepanjang malam di rumah. Aku akan tersiksa karena omelannya yang tak henti-henti menyambangi telingaku.

 _Baekkie kurang ajar! Kau sudah meninggalkan hyung!_

 _Baekkie sialan! Kau akan kujadikan anjing pudel!_

 _Baekkie jahat! Huwaaa! Hyung benci dongsaeng pembangkang!—sambil menedang-tendang pintu kamar Baekhyun._

"Baek?" panggil Lay membuatku kembali tersadar dari lamunan mengerikan itu,

"Ah, y, ye… Mian.. jadi, Luhan-hyung sudah pulang dari tadi?"

"Eung. kasihan sekali kau, Baekkie. Selalu saja dikerjai oleh kakakmu itu." Sanggahnya sambil menepuk-tepuk pundakku,

"Yixingie!" panggil seorang namja berambut hitam dengan gaya parlente khas orang kaya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ketua OSIS sekaligus namjachingu Lay, Kim Joonmyeon yang terkenal dengan panggilan Suho, namja berperawakan guardian angel itu berjalan mendekati kami, well, walaupun tinggi mereka sedikit berbeda—Lay lebih tinggi sedikit dari Suho—tapi mereka tetap terlihat serasi, "Kau kemana saja, chagi? Aku sudah mencarimu keliling sekolah dari tadi." Lanjutnya sambil lalu menyilangkan jari-jarinya pada tangan Lay yang kini tengah digenggamnya,

Astaga… pemandangan couple berlovey-dovey lagi? Apakah ini hari valentine?

"Mianhae, chagiya… tadi aku habis pergi menemui Donghae-ssaem perihal lomba." Jawab Lay-hyung sambil lalu mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Suho dengan singkat,

"Wow, kau mulai nakal, Yixingie." Kemudian Suho menyeringai dan menarik dagu Lay, membuat mereka kembali mempertemukan bibir masing-masing lalu menjadikannya sebuah lumatan-lumatan menggairahkan. Hell yeah! Celanaku mulai menyempit (lagi)!

"A..aa… maaf…" ucapku untuk menyadarkan mereka berdua agar segera menghentikan 'kegiatan' mereka. Kalian benar-benar membuatku tersiksa, hyung! (Poor Baekkie, kkkkkkk!)

"Oh, maaf, aku tak sadar kalau ada kau, Baek." Tutur Suho tak berdosa. Wow? Sekecil itukah aku sampai tak terlihat olehmu, hyung? Hiks

"Se, sebaiknya aku harus segera pulang." Kataku sambil lalu menundukkan badan hormat, "Annyeong, hyung, gege."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuhan... cobaanmu begitu berat hari ini… Hari ini aku horny sebanyak dua kali, maafkan aku, Tuhan. Aku berjalan susah payah karena libidoku yang tengah naik-turun ini, keringat sedikit menyambangi keningku. Damn! Aku benar-benar mengutuk hari ini, Kaisoo dan Sulay dalam sehari? Hell yeah! Mereka benar-benar ingin kulenyapkan saat itu juga. Pulang, rumah, aku butuh dua hal itu secepat mungkin sekarang. Saat sampai di depan gerbang, tiba-tiba suara klakson menghentikan langkahku,

Tin!

Aku berbalik dan segera kutemukan namja berhelm yang tengah menaiki sebuah motor balap berwarna merah. Chanyeol. Tanpa harus membuka helmnya, aku sudah hapal betul motor kesayangannya yang selalu Ia bangga-banggakan itu. Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan tiang listrik yadong itu hari ini.

"Hyung! Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu, eoh?" tanyanya yang kini telah membuka kaca helmnya,

Aku mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu, tiang listrik!" tukasku ketus,

"Kau galak sekali. Ya sudah, aku tak jadi menawarkanmu tumpangan kalau begitu." Ia menutup kaca helmnya, "Selamat menunggu bis jam karet itu, Hyung!"

Sial! Kalau tidak kuhalang motor ini, entah jam berapa aku baru sampai rumah, bus sekolah itu benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi menahan junior yang sudah meronta ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku pun menghadang motor itu dengan badanku,

"A, arasso, arasso! Mianhae karena telah membentakmu."

Ia kembali membuka kaca helmnya, "Cih, hanya minta maaf? Aku tidak mau memboncengmu sebelum kau memohon padaku dengan jurus andalanmu itu, hyung." Katanya membuatku sedikit terlonjak, aku yakin kini dia telah bersmirk ria dibalik helmnya, jurus andalanku? Merengek dengan puppy eyes? Kau gila Yeol!

"Yya! Kau mempermainkan aku, eoh!?" seruku sambil menyilangkan kedua lenganku di depan dada,

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau melakukannya—"

"A, arasso!" aku menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku—pose memohon—dan mulai membesarkan mataku, "Yeollie… kumohon… ya?" dan setelah ini aku akan menghabisimu Yeol! Aku janji!

Dia tersenyum lebar—dibalik helmnya—sambil lalu mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah… Kajja."

 *****Chanbaek*****

Aku turun dari motor besarnya itu ketika kami telah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahku,

"Thanks." Ucapku singkat seadanya,

"Sama-sama, hyung. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan ulanganmu? Bukankah katamu hari ini dibagikan hasilnya?"

Damn! Kenapa aku bisa lupa soal itu? Bagaimana ini? Aku harus mendapatkan tutor untuk ujian perbaikanku besok.

"Hyung…?"

Aku mengerjap-kerjap mataku ketika Chanyeol menggerak-gerakan telapaknya di depan mukaku,

"Yeol! Kumohon… bantu aku…" kataku dengan memampangkan kembali jurus andalanku, dan kali ini bukan karena paksaan,

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil lalu menghela napas panjang, "Sudah kuduga kau akan remed lagi, Hyung…" Ia menatapku yang masih melakukan jurus itu, "Baiklah… aku akan menjadi tutormu… tapi dengan satu syarat!" tukasnya menyeringai, Heh? Syarat apa lagi sekarang?

"Syarat apa lagi? Bukankah aku sudah melakukan jurus kesukaanmu?"

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus beraegyo di depanku sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma dan appa tidak ada di rumah lagi, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini tengah melepas sepatunya dilorong rumah, well tadi aku sudah melakukan aegyo menjijikan di depan tiang listrik itu dan Ia pun setuju menjadi tutorku. Kau benar-benar akan kubunuh bila aku sudah menjadi jenius, Yeol!

"Eung. Cepat masuk." Titahku sambil lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam lebih dulu,

Saat berjalan masuk, entah mengapa aku merasa ada suara aneh yang dari arah ruang tamu. Apakah itu Luhan-hyung? Jadi dia sudah berada di rumah dari tadi? Dasar hyung evil! Dia pergi meninggalkanku dan kembali ke rumah lebih awal? Awas kau Hyung!

"Yya! Luhan-hyu—" astaga! Demi Tuhan! Aku benar-benar mengutuk hari ini! Mataku segera terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat Luhan hyung yang tengah ber-french-kiss panas di ruang tamu dengan posisi dirinya yang ada dipangkuan seorang namja, siapa lagi kalau bukan si cadel, hoobae yadong yang sekelas dengan Chanyeol,

"Hyung? Kenapa kau berhenti? Ada ap—Huwa! Sehun!? Luhan Hyung!? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, eoh?" seru Chanyeol yang akhirnya menyadari alasanku menghentikan langkah, ya, namja yang sedang memangku hyungku adalah Sehun, namjachingu Luhan hyung yang sudah berjalan selama 3 bulan,

Luhan menghentikan 'kegiatan' dan segera mendelik pada kami, "Ck! Kalian kalau mau masuk, masuk saja! Jangan mengganggu kami!"

"Yya! Tetap saja ini salahmu, hyung! Harusnya kalian melakukan itu di kamar! Bukan di ruang tamu. Kalian mau pamer padaku, eoh?"

"Thudah hyung, thudah… jangan bertengkar. Thalah Thehun yang tidak bitha menahan diri."

"Memang salah kau cadel!" timpalku menjadi-jadi, Chanyeol menahan badanku yang sudah mulai maju untuk menjambak rambut si cadel yadong itu,

"Hyung, lebih baik kita belajar di rumahku saja. Kajja!" tukasnya sambil menyeret badanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terus mempoutkan bibirku sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Chanyeol, hari ini moodku benar-benar buruk. Aku horny 3 kali! Persetan dengan semua couple itu. Kini juniorku semakin tersiksa di bawah sana. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertawa puas sekali ketika kami masuk ke dalam rumahnya,

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu, huh!?" desisku padanya yang masih tertawa saat sedang melepaskan sepatunya di dalam lorong rumah,

"Tentu saja. Karena aku baru menyadari satu hal." Jawabnya di sela-sela tawanya,

"Mwo? Apa itu?"

"Tapi kau berjanji tak akan memukulku setelah mendengar ini, hyung. Yaksok?"

Aku mengernyit curiga pada dongsaeng yadong ini, "Baiklah. Yaksok. Mwo?"

Ia tertawa, "Kau memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi uke, hyung. Buktinya Luhan-hyung saja ukenya Sehun si cadel itu. Eit! Kau sudah janji tidak memukulku, hyung." Serunya sambil menangkis tanganku yang sudah melayang untuk memukulnya,

Aku mendengus kesal, "Aku dan Luhan hyung jelas berbeda!" tukasku sambil lalu berjalan menuju dapur,

Air, air, aku butuh itu sekarang! Setidaknya untuk menurunkan segala kepenatan di otakku yang semakin berpikir tak rasional. Aku berjalan mendekati kulkas, saat ingin membukanya, tiba-tiba pandanganku segera tertuju pada sebuah post it yang tertempel di sana,

 _Kris, Yeol, eomma dan appa akan pergi ke Busan untuk menengok halmoni. Kesehatannya sedang menurun akhir-akhir ini. Kebetulan Appa bisa mendapatkan cuti, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi dan tinggal di sana kurang lebih seminggu. Makanlah teratur, aku percaya kalian berdua bisa masak. Oh ya, ajak Baekkie dan Luhannie. Orang tua mereka juga sedang dinas._

 _Saranghae. Eomma_

Aku terharu sekali dengan eomma, dia sangat perhatian denganku dan Luhan hyung. Kuharap Tuhan selalu memberkatimu, eomma, appa. Batinku dalam hati sambil berpose doa. Aku pun kembali membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol berisi air mineral dingin.

"Cakkk! Air dingin memang yang terbaik!" ucapku sambil tersenyum puas setelah meneguknya sampai setengah,

"Ternyata kau di sini rupanya. Kemarikan, aku juga haus." Ujarnya seraya merebut botolnya dari tanganku,

"Oh, ya. Eomma meninggalkan pesan, katanya dia akan menginap di Busan selama seminggu."

"Oh." Chanyeol hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar perkataanku, "Ya sudah, cepat ke atas." Titahnya sambil lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur diikuti olehku tepat dibelakangnya.

Kriet, bruk *efek sound gagal*

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ketika menyambangi suara yang berasal dari pintu belakangku yang tengah menunggu Chanyeol untuk membuka kamarnya. Well, suara itu berasal dari kamar Kris hyung yang letaknya memang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol,

"Yeol, apa Kris hyung sudang pulang?" bisikku padanya,

"Molla. Wae?" tanya Chanyeol bernada pelan,

"Aku mendengar sesuatu dari kamar Kris hyung."

"Mungkin dia pulang."

"Cheongmal? Oh, aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" Aku pun segera berbalik badan dan membuka kenop pintu kamar Kris Hyung, "KRIS HYUNG! AKU PUL—ang…"

Dadaku segera tercekat hebat melihat sosok di dalam ruang temaram itu. Saat itu juga, rasanya aku ingin sekali menjerit dan menangis. Tuhan, aku benar-benar benci hari ini.

TE BE CE or DE LE TE (?)

TE BE CE – 10 reviews

DE LE TE – under 10 reviews

* * *

Soo's time:

Wuakaka, gaje ya? Sorry yaaa… eke usahakan untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal ga gaje. Abis ini chap sebenarnya tuh lebih keperkenalan, tapi gagal /dihajar readers/. Well, untuk chapter selanjutnya di tunggu yap. Review plis! Gomawo :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle:**

 **Strategic Punishment**

 **Author : SooBabySoo12**

 **Main Pair: Chanbaek**

 **Support Pair: Kaisoo, Sulay, Hunhan, [Pair lain? Next Chap!]**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: YAOI, NC, ROMANCE, COMEDY**

 **Disclaimer: EXO kesayangan kita, milik bersama, milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. But, D.O is mine [dimusnahin Kai pake teleportnya]**

 **SPESIAL THANKS:**

 **minami Kz, minkook94, Su Hoo, adindaPCy, GingerBeeP, Mrswuhunhan, CussonsBaekby, BintangAlphard, cici fu, Exoo-klm, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Richa Byun926, odultLu, baexian ree, caaa (Guest), kkimjane, Guest(2), sofiamrwh, Stellar21 (Guest), chika love baby baekhyun, EXO love EXO, letslove-xo, bbaeksong92, KimKaihun8894, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, angelaalay**

 **Makasih buat review-an dan follow+favo cerita ini! Huwaaa Soo terharu /nangis guling-guling/ padahal udah mikir ini cerita gaje abnormal gitu. Khususnya buat para reviewers, cheongmal gomawo yaa.. Soo padamuuh! #civok_atu-atu**

 **Ps: Sorry kalau kurang memuaskan wkwk, maklum eke author amatir yang masih terus belajar(?). Garis bawahi guys, it's Soo's first time posting epep di sinih! Bangaptah~ | Duh eke tergoda sama iklan baskin robbin yg EXOxRV, D.O suamikuh astagah… menggoda banget minta dimakan(?) #curcol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, coz reviewnya not under 10, jadi Soo memutuskan untuk tidak mendelete ini cerita dan melanjutkannya! Gomawo, reviewers! Saranghaja!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTW, MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN YAAAAHHHHH! MAAFIN SOO KALAU PIKIRANNYA YADONG BEGINI(?) SARANGHAJAAAAAAAA~ #WEAREONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-00—!Warning!—00—**

 **Typops betebaran, BL, NC, Dirty Talk di tiap percakapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI AND NOT YAOI SHIPPER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 2

CHANYEOL POV

Aku terduduk lesu di bangku kelas, rasanya pagi ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang kemarin saat aku tengah uring-uringan dengan orang yang sama: Byun Baekhyun. Hari ini jauh lebih kelam, dan kurasa aku semakin terlihat seperti sosok hantu dengan kantung mata hitam yang berkantung lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hinggap di pundakku,

"Hai, Yeol! Bagaimana dengan strategi kita? Apa Baek Hyung tersik—sa? Yeol? Ada apa denganmu, eoh? Kau bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari kemarin! Astaga! Temanku butuh pertolongan!" oceh Kai kelabakan,

"Ada apa thih, Kai? Kenapa ribut thekali?" samar-samar kudengar suara si cadel Sehun yang sepertinya baru datang,

"Lihat Hun! Lihat! Happy virus kita seperti mayat hidup pagi ini!"

Sehun datang menghampiri dan menatapku, "Hyung? Kau kenapa, Hyung? Apa kau belum tharapan?" Hun, kau lebih baik diam, atau aku akan menghajar sikap polos menjijikanmu itu,

Seperti pembaca pikiran, Kai mendaratkan jitakan mutakhir miliknya tepat di kepala Sehun, oh Kai yang baik, terimakasih telah mewakiliku untuk menghajarnya. "Aish! Anak tak berguna ini! Di otakmu hanya ada Luhan hyung dan yadong."

"Kurang Kkamjjongie, di otakku juga ada bubble tea ratha choco, kau thelalu melupakannya—Aduh thakit, Kkamjjongie…" rintihnya karena kembali mendapatkan bonus dari Kai,

"Aku tak peduli, cadel! Argh! Lama-lama bisa ikutan cadel bergaul denganmu! Yeol? Gwenchanha, eoh? Jebal, jangan diam seperti ini, katakan sesuatu!" rengek Kai sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundakku,

"Baek… Kris… Kamar…" gumamku pelan,

"MWO!? Baek hyung dan Kris hyung pergi ke kamar bersama? Mereka melakukan 'iya-iya'?" Astaga, Kai, kurasa otak yadongmu sudah tahap kritis, aku segera melotot ke arahnya, "O, oh… bu, bukan itu? La, lalu apa maksudmu dengan Baek, Kris, dan kamar?" tanya Kai ketakutan,

Aku menghela napas dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh, "Gomawo Kai, strategi yang kau berikan benar-benar sukses…"

"Cheongmal yo? Aish! Tentu saja aku, kan—"

"…membuat Baekhyun mengurung dirinya di kamar." lanjutku membuat Kai segera menganga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

Rooftop sekolah

"Aku sudah mendapatkan caranya, Yeol." Tukasnya dengan tatapan kemenangan. Hell yeah! Aku suka tatapannya itu, "Dan kupastikan Baek Hyung akan menyesal karena telah membuatmu tersiksa."

Aku segera mendekatinya, "Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

"Kunamakan strategi ini dengan… " _Please touch me_ "!" serunya sambil mendesah-desah menjijikan,

Aku meneguk salivaku kasar, wow… namanya saja sudah terdengar…menggairahkan(?), "Ba, bagaimana pelaksanaanya, master?"

"Begini, aku tahu dari Kyunggie kalau hari ini adalah penyerahan hasil tes kimia, bukan? Dan kupastikan namjamu itu akan remed, mengingat betapa menyedihkan otaknya. Kujamin Baek hyung akan meminta orang untuk menjadi tutor, karena… Kyung bilang saat pembagian hasil maka keesokan harinya adalah remedialnya."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan strategi?"

"Akan kupastikan Kyung tidak akan menjadi tutornya hari ini, dan… tentu saja, dia kan memohon padamu untuk menjadi tutornya." Jelasnya sambil menunjukku,

"Setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu… sebelum kalian belajar bersama… kita akan membuatnya horny terlebih dahulu…"

Glek! "Ho, horny? Caranya?"

"Kajja!"

=Kelas 1A=

"Mwo? Thehun harus berbuat 'iya-iya' di rumah Luhannie?" tanya Sehun yang tengah menyedot susu kotak rasa cokelat di kelas, aku dan Kai mengepungnya di tempat duduknya sendiri,

=Kelas 3A=

"Hmm… bagaimana ya… aku sih terserah Hunnie chagi…" jawab Luhan hyung bernada sok manja membuatku sedikit menahan muntah, tahan Yeol… tahan… begini-begini, dia calon kakak iparmu…

=Ruang ekskul dance=

"Naega? Aku siap saja, coba kalian tanya pendapat Suho." Sanggah Lay gege yang tengah berlatih lomba,

=Ruang OSIS=

"Cheongmalyo!?" Suho hyung berdeham karena merasa suaranya yang tinggi membuat orang di sekitarnya menoleh, Ia mendekatkan jaraknya dengan kami berdua, "Tanpa kau menyuruhnya, aku juga suka sekali melakukannya dengan Yingxingie." Bisiknya sambil lalu mengedipkan salah satu matanya, Cih… dasar ketua OSIS yadong, bagaimana sekolah ini tidak mayoritas gay berotak yadong? Pemimpinnya saja seperti dia. (-_- abang gue astagah…)

=Di taman belakang sekolah=

"Yak! Dengan ini, strategi ciptaanku akan berjalan sukses!" tukasnya sambil mengembangkan senyuman evilnya,

"Jadi apa selanjutnya, Kai?"

Kai menyuruhku mendekatinya, "Setelah ini… Baek Hyung malang itu akan disuguhkan pemandangan 18+ dimana-mana, dan sudah pasti dia akan horny—kecuali kalau dia memang tidak normal." Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku, "Lalu, Baek hyung yang malang akan kesulitan berjalan, saat itulah kau muncul Yeol, menawarkannya tumpangan dan mengancamnya agar menunggu bis terkutuk itu datang jika tak mau. Kuyakin 1000% dia akan memilih ikut denganmu dengan keadaanya yang seperti itu. Sesampainya di rumah… dia akan semakin horny melihat scene Hunhan sebagai hidangan utama strategi kita. Kau menyeretnya untuk belajar di rumahmu… dan sehabis itu… kalian berdua, berada di kamar itu… dengan keadaan Baek Hyung yang tengah kualahan akan hornynya…"

Shit! Celanaku menyempit! Aku langsung mengerti jalan ceritanya, "Arasso, arasso! Jangan dilanjutkan lagi." Kai segera bersmirk ria tanda kemenangan.

=Pulang sekolah=

Petuah sang master benar-benar menakjubkan! Kini aku tengah melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan aneh menuju gerbang sekolah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku pun segera menghampiri sosok mungil itu, entah mengapa melihatnya yang seperti itu membuatku ingin sedikit menggodanya.

Tin!

=Gerbang rumah keluarga Byun=

"Thanks" ucap Baekhyun sesaat turun dari motor,

Hm, inilah saatnya untuk memulai permainan intinya, "Sama-sama, hyung. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan ulanganmu? Bukankah katamu hari ini dibagikan hasilnya?"

Gotcha! Namja mungil ini segera terdiam seribu bahasa, kau membutuhkanku Baek! Dan itu adalah fakta! Baekhyun masih tertegun, "Hyung…?" aku pun melambaikan tanganku di depan mukanya, dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Ia mengerjap-kerjab mata bulan sabitnya, astaga… manisnya. Sangat.

"Yeol! Kumohon… bantu aku…" Hahaha! Aku menang! Melihat wajah puddlenya ini aku jadi ingin menggodanya, yah, well, sedikit.

=Ruang tamu Keluarga Byun=

"—Huwa! Sehun!? Luhan Hyung!? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, eoh?" Khekhekhe, kena kau Baekhyun! Dan kini aku menyeret Baekhyun menuju rumahku, tak lupa untuk memberikan isyarat tangan tanda terimakasih kepada peran mereka berdua.

=Depan kamar Chanyeol=

"Yeol, apa Kris hyung sudang pulang?" tanyanya berbisik padaku

"Molla. Wae?"

"Aku mendengar sesuatu dari kamar Kris hyung."

"Mungkin dia pulang."

"Cheongmal? Oh, aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" Cih, menjijikan sekali, kau benar-benar seperti maniak hyungku, Baek,

Dengan begitu bersemangat, Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu kamar Kris yang tepat berhadapan dengan kamarku, "KRIS HYUNG! AKU PUL—ang…"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan seruannya, heh? Kok mendadak sunyi? Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? "Hyung? Kau kenap—" Shit! Damn it! Mataku juga sukses membesar melihat pintu kamar yang kini telah terbuka, Kris Hyung! Dia sedang melakukan 'iya-iya' di dalam sana dengan seseorang yang tak bisa kulihat dengan jelas!

"Y, Yeol…? Kau kah itu…?" seru Kris terbata yang kini tengah menghentikan 'kegiatannya' karena tertangkap basah,

Kulihat punggung mungil Baekhyun bergetar, aargh! Hyung sialan! Aku pun segera bergerak cepat menutup pintu kamar Kris dan memutar badanku menghalanginya dari pandangan pintu, sambil lalu mendaratkan pelukan ditubuh mungilnya. Tanganku menepuk-tepuk punggung bergetarnya,

"B, Baek…? Kau—Ukh!" Sial! Aku didorong olehnya sampai punggungku menghantam pintu kamar Kris, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkanku dan selang beberapa waktu kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbanting. Detik itu aku menyadari bahwa: aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar, karena telah mencoba menghukum seorang namja polos. Dan Tuhan berbalik menghukumku.

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR POV

Terlihat namja mungil bersurai cokelat keemasan lembut tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara tumpukkan bantal, sesekali terdengar isakan lirih dari sana. Ya, Byun Baekhyun, namja mungil yang baru saja terkena syok. Kemarin, entah Tuhan sedang ingin menguji namja manis ini atau apa, Ia melihat orang yang dikaguminya sedang melakukan 'iya-iya' di kamarnya yang gelap. Ya, Park Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, kakak dari Park Chanyeol yang bertaut umur 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Boleh dikatakan bahwa, Kris merupakan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang tentang namja itu, tak ada yang mengetahui. Hanya Tuhan dan Baekhyun yang saling menyimpan rahasia itu bak kotak Pandora.

Tok Tok Tok

"Baekkie-ah? Ini hyung… Ayolah keluar, eoh?" panggil Luhan sang kakak yang sangat khawatir dengan dongsaeng satu-satunya itu, karena sedari malam Baekhyun tak keluar dari kamar.

"…"

"Baekkie…?"

"…"

"Arasso, aku tak akan mengganggumu. Tapi hyung harap kau cepat keluar dan makan, Ok?"

"…"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, kemudian Ia pun berbalik badan meninggalkan pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat dan tak ada jawaban.

"Ba, bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol cemas sambil lalu bangkit berdiri dari sofa—Chanyeol segera mampir ke rumah Baekhyun saat pulang sekolah—Luhan hanya menggeleng, Chanyeol menghela napas panjang untuk beberapa saat Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati,

"Pulanglah, Yeol… kau juga harus makan dan istirahat."

"Tapi eomma menyuruhku untuk mengajak kalian berdua makan di rumah…" timpal Chanyeol lemah,

"Obso… aku bisa masak ramyeon instan, Baekkie juga akan kumasakkan itu ketika dia keluar nanti."

"Ta, tapi—"

"Pulanglah…"

 *****Chanbaek*****

CHANYEOL POV

Kuenyakkan badanku di atas sofa panjang ruang tamu, rasanya hari ini begitu berjalan lambat tanpa si cerewet Baekhyun yang suka sekali mengganggu hidupku di mana-mana. Aku menghela napas lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya kegiatan sepele ini kulakukan. Samar-samar kudengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, aku memejamkan mataku, menganggap tak ada orang lain di rumah sepi ini kecuali aku,

"Yeol? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya suara baritone itu yang sudah pasti milik hyungku, Kris, aku hanya terdiam tanpa membuka mata sedikit pun, terdengar helaan napas kasar darinya, "Kau masih marah denganku, eoh?"

Menurutmu!?

"Oh ayolah, Yeollie… apa salahnya hyung melakukan itu dengan namjachinguku sendiri di rumah?"

Namjachingu? Ternyata kau benar-benar gay, hyung? Aish! Sekarang bukan itu masalahnya! Yang harus kupersalahkan adalah, kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintunya? Itu kesalahan besar, Hyung!

"Yeol? Aargh… kalau kau diam seperti ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi, Yeol. Jawab aku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, eoh?"

Pikirkan sendiri, otak yadong!

"Arasso, aku minta maaf dan besok aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu, puas?"

Kubuka mataku menatap sosok tinggi di depanku, Hyung, kau benar-benar tak punya hati! Harusnya yang kau mintai maaf adalah Baekhyun, bukan aku! Aaargh! Kenapa bisa ada cinta segitiga seperti ini? Bahkan cinta segiempat! (Ditambah namjachingunya Kris)

"Jangan cuma menatapku, Yeol. Aku bukan lumba-lumba yang bisa menangkap pancaran sonar dari diammu itu. Ucapkan sesuatu!"

Aish! Manusia satu ini! "Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku yang akhirnya membuka suara,

"Huh?"

"Kenapa harus aku yang dimintai maaf olehmu, hyung? Harusnya Baek hyung yang mendapatkan itu."

Kris Hyung mengerjap-kerjap matanya, "B, Baekhyun? Wae gurae…?"

"Aargh! Enyah saja kau hyung!" geramku sambil lalu menutup wajahku dengan bantal, sejak kapan sih hyungku ini menjadi orang idiot? Menyebalkan!

"A, arasso, arasso, aku akan menemui Baekhyun dan meminta maaf. Apa setelah ini kau akan memaafkanku?"

Terserahmulah. Baekhyun juga tak akan membuka kamarnya untuk siapapun. Sekiranya itu yang kupikirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

=Rumah keluarga Byun=

GREP!

Persetan denganmu Byun Baekhyun! Mulutku sukses menganga sesaat melihat Baekhyun yang membuka pintunya sebelum ada ketukan dari Kris hyung, bahkan kini Ia memeluknya dengan erat!? Darah dipucuk kepalaku segera mendidih melihat pemandangan pahit itu, sebegitu sukanya kah kau, Baek dengan hyungku?

=Ruang makan keluarga Park=

"Makan yang banyak, Baek… katanya kau belum makan apapun dari semalam." Ujar Kris sambil menyumpiti lauk dan ditaruh di atas sendok Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk kikuk, cih, mengumbar kemesraan di depanku, eoh?

Aku sedikit menghentak-hentakan sendokku ke dasar piring untuk mengambil nasi, saat ingin melahapnya, tiba-tiba Luhan Hyung menaruh sebuah lauk di atasnya, aku pun segera menatap bingung kelakuan makhluk evil bertopeng malaikat itu,

"Makan yang banyak, Yeol. Kau belum makan apapun dari kemarin." Tukasnya mengikuti perkataan Kris barusan, apa yang sedang makhluk ini pikirkan, eoh? "Wae? Kau tidak mau lauknya? Ya, sudah akan ku—"

"A,aniya, gomawo, hyung." Elakku seraya melahap makanannya,

Suasana hening lagi, namun tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah lagu dengan suara mendesah-desah,

 ** _Dum..dum,dum, Ah… Lady luck…dum,dum, Aha, dum,dum, Aha.._**

 ** _Sigana jogeumman deo dallyeobwa, yeah, I promise gi—PIP!_**

"Mian." Ujar Luhan hyung sambil lalu meninggalkan meja makan, "Yeoboseyo, chagiya? Hm, Wae?" Ck, si cadel itu ternyata, ngomong-ngomong nada dering Luhan hyung menggoda sekali, yeah, dia memang sangat dewasa—catat: dalam artian lain.

Krikrikrik

Oh, damn, kepergian Luhan hyung adalah sebuah kesalahan! Sekarang para pelaku cinta segitiga berada di meja makan, buruknya lagi, tempat dudukku berada di sampingnya. Aargh! Luhan Hyung… cepatlah kembali… jebal!

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Baek? Apa ada kesulitan?" si makhkluk menyebalkan itu membuka bahan pembicaraan, tapi tidak denganku—hanya Baekhyun,

"Eh? Hm… yah… seperti biasa, aku harus menjalani remedial, tak seperti kalian berdua." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyumpit kembali nasinya, berdua? Ternyata dia masih menganggapku ada, eoh?

Kris tertawa renyah, "Kau selalu begitu, Baek. Bantulah dia, Yeol, kau kan pasti sudah menguasai pelajaran kelas dua, well, walaupun kau masih kelas satu…" Aku terperanjat sedikit karena Kris mengikut sertakan aku juga dalam percakapannya, kemudian aku pun melirik Baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan mangkok nasinya, cih, sepertinya makhluk ini tak mau kuikut campuri,

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, hyung. Pasti Baek hyung jauh lebih senang," Ups, kau terlalu jujur, Yeol, "Ma, maksudku, jauh lebih mengerti dibandingkan aku yang mengajarinya." –dan itu memang kenyataan bahwa kau pasti lebih senang dibandingkan bersamaku, aku kembali meliriknya yang kini juga tengah melirikku,

"Wah… sayang sekali, kalau untuk pelajaran SMA… sepertinya aku sudah lupa. Tapi… mungkin aku akan belajar lagi, khusus untukmu, Baek." Aku segera melirik Baekhyun, dan terang saja, semburat merah sudah menyambangi pipi mulusnya. Tuhan, bunuh aku sekarang…

"Jangan terus menggoda dongsaengku, naga yadong, atau aku akan menghajarmu nanti." Sela Luhan hyung yang telah kembali ke meja makan, entah sejak kapan sosok evilnya itu sangat berkilau di mataku, kini dia benar-benar seperti malaikat, Ia pun kembali duduk dibangku yang berada di sebelah Kris,

Kris terkekeh, "Kau tetap ketus seperti biasa, Hannie…"

"Kalau tak suka, jangan undang aku untuk makan di sini lagi. Aku bukan tipe Baekhyun yang bisa tergoda oleh kata-kata menjijikanmu itu," celetuk Luhan dengan tatapan yang masih terfokus pada mangkoknya,

"Yya! Luhan-hyung!" seru Baekhyun,

"Argh! Menyebalkan sekali!" geram Luhan seraya menaruh sumpitnya secara kasar di atas meja, "Aku jadi tidak selera makan. Aku pulang saja!" Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan meja makan, astaga… ada apa ini? Kenapa jadi keruh begini?

Aku ikut bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berlari kecil mengejar sosok itu, dan… Grep! Aku menahan lengannya yang sudah hampir sampai pintu, "Ada apa, Hyung? Ayolah kembali, kau baru makan sedikit tadi." Sanggahku padanya yang tak menoleh kepadaku,

"Kau saja yang kembali, Yeol. Aku sudah kenyang." Titahnya bernada pelan masih tak menoleh,

"Geotjima! Kau past—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Aku bisa bikin ramyeon di rumah! Hiks," pekiknya menoleh padaku dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca? Bahkan Ia sedikit terisak? Wae gurae?

"H, hyung…? K, kau…?"

"L, lepaskan aku, tiang listrik!"

 **BLAM!**

Luhan hyung menghilang bersama pintu yang kini telah tertutup rapat. Ada apa dengan Luhan hyung? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa tadi dia bertengkar di telepon dengan si cadel?

"Luhan hyung pergi?" tanya suara yang sudah tak asing lagi dari arah belakangku, Baekhyun,

Aku sedikit kaget akan kehadirannya, tapi bukan saatnya untuk bercanggung ria sekarang, "Eung. Dia menolak kembali."

Ia mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang." Grep! Dengan reflex aku menahan kenop pintu dengan tanganku, menghentikan langkahnya, "Yya, Park Chanyeol, kenapa menahan pintu, eoh?"

"Baek… apa kau… menyukai… Kris-hyung?" Pertanyaan itu dengan mulus lolos dari mulutku, mata sabit Baekhyun sedikit melebar,

"M, Mwo?"

"Apa kau menyukainya? Kris Hyung?" ulangku lagi,

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan kening mengkerut, "Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk membahas itu, Yeol?"

"Ya." Aku ingin segera mengetahuinya, Baek!

Baekhyun mendorongku kuat, hingga tanganku terlepas dari kenop pintu, "Kalau begitu kau adalah namja payah!" ketusnya sambil lalu melesak keluar dan membanting pintu.

 **BLAM!**

Aku tertegun. Hari ini, aku terkena bantingan pintu sebanyak dua kali, mirisnya dengan marga yang sama: Byun.

AUTHOR POV

Di sisi lain, seorang namja berparas tampan terduduk diam di meja makan, hanya dia yang masih berada di sana. Memandangi bangku sebelahnya yang baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh pemiliknya. Kini Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit-langit rumah, menghela napas panjang sambil lalu menenggelamkan mata onyx oleh kelopak sayunya,

"Kau masih terjebak masa lalu rupanya…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

=Rumah Byun=

Tok Tok Tok

"Hyung…?" panggil Baekhyun pelan,

 **CKLEK**

"Mwo?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, seperti tengah menjelajahi pikiran Baekhyun dari manik matanya, "Obso." Ujarnya singkat, "Ka. aku mau sendiri. Jangan ketuk pintuku lagi." Lanjut Luhan sambil memundurkan badannya ke dalam kamar, dan…

 **BLAM**

Pintu kamar Luhan kembali tertutup rapat. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja manis bermata sabit itu, Ia kembali angkat bicara,

"Kau marah padaku karena memeluk Kris Hyung tadi, eoh?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban, Luhan hanya bersandar diam di balik pintu,

"Kalau kau diam, berarti aku anggap 'iya', hyung."

Luhan mengeratkan kepalanya tangannya, matanya terpejam dengan bibir bawah yang Ia gigit, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu urusanku, Hyung." Timpal Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan sedikit terperanjat dengan sikap yang tidak biasa dari dongsaengnya itu, "Karena aku menyukai Kris hyung."

 **CLEK**

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat, matanya segera menatap tajam dongsaeng itu, "Ucapkan sekali lagi." Ujarnya bernada dingin,

"Aku menyukai Kris hyung." Ulang Baekhyun mantap.

 **TE BE CE – with amukan readers**

* * *

 **Soo's Time:**

 **Gyaaaa! Mianhae ini chapter dikit, ya? Duh, maksud Soo biar misterius gitu /dihajar readers/ but, tenang aja gaes, untuk chapter selanjutnya semoga lebih panjang dan lebih hot(?) Well, di chapter ini ga ada hot-hotnya sama sekali (?) soalnya lebih difokusin sama kesedihannya si Baekkie. Huhahuha. Tunggu Chap selanjutnya, ne! Review Juseyoooooo :***

* * *

 **Answer's time**

 **minkook94:** Aish, peka banget deh wkwk, gomawo udh jadi reviewers pertama~ Hiks Soo terharoo #nangiskejer

 **minami Kz** : Happy reading yaaah

 **Su Hoo** : Sip! Keep reading yaah

 **GingerBeeP** : Aigoo, gomawooo #ngelapingus #terharu keep reading yaah

 **kkimjane:** Ayay captain!

 **CussonsBaekby:** Aish, Soo jadi malu abang tiri(?) aku ketawan lagi ena ena wkwk #taboked. Happy reading!

 **Sofiamrwh:** Wuakaka, hadyuh suka gitu emang si princess Baekkie #ukesejati. Aish… Soo jadi kebayang lagi deh tuh #taboked

 **caaa:** khekhekhe, yekeles cyiin… kalo setannya setampan Kris, Soo mah jadi apeng #plak

 **Guest:** Onani… woah.. O.O#NoseBleed #abaikanWuahaha #ketawaevil, semua kegalauan(?) terjawab di chap ini yaaah /walau gak semua/. Gomawoow

 **Stellar21:** #ngelapingus #terharu gomawo udh mau penasaran sama ini cerita gaje. Saranghaja!

 **Misunnie:** #Ikutkelabakan wuakakak, bahasanya astagaah~ Soo ampe ngakak baca reviewannya. Khekhekhe, happy reading chingudeul!

 **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim:** Gomaptaaah~ Happy reading readersdeul!

 **adindaPCy:** Haihaiii~~~ Nae punya dongsaengie yuhuu~~ Gomapta udah mampir diepep eonni :*

 **Richa Byun926:** Khekhekhe, Soo jadi maloo #taboked Aih, Soo juga mau sama Yeollie yang ngejomblo #dihajarreaders+fans

 **Letslove-xo:** siap qaqa~!

 **Guest:** Siiiaaaaaaaapppppppppp,,,

 **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao:** Emang tuh dasar si Baekkie #dipelototinBaekkie #Sweatdrop #NyengirKuda Hmm…. Sama panda ga yaaaaahhhhh? Wkwkwk tunggu yaa next chap!

 **Yaaap! Sekiranya itu dia jawaban dari Soo! Sekali lagi, gomapta buat para reviewers, Soo jadi makin semangat nerusin ini cerita #gaje. Jangan bosen ngereview yaach! #alaymode:ON #WeAreOne #ChanBaek Saranghajaaaaaa~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle:**

 **Strategic Punishment**

 **Author : SooBabySoo12**

 **Main Pair: Chanbaek**

 **Support Pair: Kaisoo, Sulay, Hunhan, Krishan (crack pair), KrisTao, [Pair lain? Next Chap!]**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: YAOI, NC, ROMANCE, COMEDY**

 **Disclaimer: EXO kesayangan kita, milik bersama, milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. But, D.O is mine [dimusnahin Kai pake teleportnya]. It's real my storiihh!**

 **SPESIAL THANKS:**

 **FriederichOfficial, Jung HaRa, say yo, ssonghye, diahsshii, ade park, cbcb, seogogirl, Nataskuuk, Aya Nadyaa, minkook94, Chanyeol hard, baekboy, minami Kz, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, Missunie, Fa, Guest, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim.  
#CIVOK_ATU_ATU  
**

 **Ps: Sorry kalau kurang memuaskan wkwk, maklum eke author amatir yang masih terus belajar(?). Garis bawahi guys, it's my first time posting epep di sinih! Bangaptah~ | Ohiyaaaaa Happy 1200 Days with EXO! Argh! #antibaper saranghaja with these adorable oppadeul! #From12to11to10now9 #stillWEAREONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-00—!Warning!—00—**

 **Typops betebaran, BL, NC, Dirty Talk di tiap percakapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI AND NOT YAOI SHIPPER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 3

BAEKHYUN POV

Aku sangat mengagumi kakakku, Byun Luhan, bagiku dia adalah sosok malaikat cantik yang dilahirkan ke bumi, sayangnya menjadi seorang namja. Luhan hyung adalah sosok paling sempurna yang pernah aku lihat, wajah mungilnya yang dihiasi oleh alis dengan lekuk nyaris sempurna, mata hazel nan tajam dan lentik, hidung pipih, serta bibir ranum semerah strawberry—Ia benar-benar mengagumkan. Dia juga dianugerahkan kepintaran otak yang baik dan sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Kau bisa memanggilku brother complex, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Namun, semua kekaguman itu mulai sirna ketika aku melihat suatu peristiwa, saat itu aku masih kelas 1 SMP, Hyungku kelas 2 SMP.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===Flashback===**

"Jangan cemberut terus, Baekkie…" tukas si jenius berkuping gajah yang waktu itu tingginya sudah mengalahkan aku yang terpaut satu tahun di atasnya, well, siapa lagi kalau bukan,

"Bagaimana mau berhenti cemberut, Yeollie… Huwee… ulanganku jelek lagi…" pekikku kembali menangis, well… Park Chanyeol,

"Aish! Jangan menangis di depanku! Aku benci namja cengeng. Kris Hyung mengajariku untuk menjadi manly dan manly tak boleh cengeng!" petuah Chanyeol sambil mencubit-cubit pipiku, yeah, dari kecil makhluk bertubuh tiang listrik ini selalu saja menyiksaku,

"Aah! A, Appo…! Lepaskan, dongsaeng tengik!" elakku seraya menepis tangan jailnya itu dan mengusap-usap pipiku yang sudah kupastikan berwarna merah karenanya,

Tanpa terasa perjalanan kami dari sekolah menuju rumah telah sampai, aku dan Chanyeol pun berpisah. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang seperti biasa sepi. Eomma sedang ada proyek di Tiongkok, sedangkan appa sedang dinas ke Edinburg. Mataku sedikit menatap bingung rak sepatu yang berada di lorong dalam rumah. Sepatu siapa? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat Luhan hyung punya sepatu seperti itu… sepatu kets sporty berwarna hitam dengan list putih? Hyung tak pernah beli sepatu dengan warna gelap seperti itu, dia selalu memilih yang berwarna cerah. Tapi… rasanya aku pernah melihat sepatu ini entah dimana… aku memutar ingatanku dengan tekun dan… dapat! Sepatu Kris Hyung! Wow! Kris Hyung datang ke sini? Pasti duo jenius itu sedang berkolaborasi membahas soal-soal.

Aish! Aku selalu senang melihat mereka yang seperti itu! Di mataku, mereka berdua sangat keren dan sempurna! Yap, saatnya mata-mata Baekkie beraksi! Aku pun berjalan pelan menuju lantai atas—kamarku dan Luhan Hyung ada di lantai 2—Pelan-pelan, agen Baek! Grep! Yak, dapat kenopnya! Namun saat ingin memutarnya, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam,

" _Euungghhh… Kriisshh…"_

Heh? Suara apa itu? Aku menempelkan daun telingaku di pintu, dan suara aneh itu semakin terdengar,

" _Ja, ah, Jangan, shhhh, terusshh menggodakuuuhhhh…ssssshhh!"_

" _Aish, kau benar-benar menggoda, Hannie-ah… teruslah mendesah, chagiihh!"_

Bulu kudukku segera meremang, kupastikan suara yang sedang kucuri dengar itu adalah hyungku dan Kris hyung. Tapi… apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kenapa Luhan hyung mendesah seperti itu?

" _Ssshhhh, Aish! Sudah kubilanghh jangan menggoda, Kriisshh… masukanhh!"_

" _Apa yang dimasukkan, chagih?"_

" _Ituuhhh!"_

" _Khekhekhe… Ok, as your wish, Hannie!"_

" _Aaaaaahhh! A, appo… hiks…"_

" _Sakit sekali kah, Hannie? Apa kuhentikan sa—"_

" _Andwae! Nan gwenchanha, bergeraklah, chagih…"_

" _Ok, baby Hannie chagiya…"_

 _Kriet Kriet Kriet Kriet_

Aku meneguk salivaku kasar, dengan bermodalkan keberanian dan rasa ingin tahu yang memucak, aku pun memutar kenop pintu kamar Luhan Hyung sepelan mungkin, membukanya sedikit hingga mataku dapat menangkap sesuatu dari sela-selanya. Dan saat itu, aku segera terbelalak, suara desahan Luhan Hyung semakin jernih terdengar,

" _Aaah! Theeereeeeeehhh, Krisshhh! Ssshhhh! Theeereeeeehhhh~~~!"_

" _Aish! Kau masih saja sempithh, Hanniehhh… padahal aku sudah melakukannya lebih dari sekali…"_

Aku menutup kembali pintu itu pelan-pelan. Setelah tertutup sempurna, aku segera berjalan mundur menjauhi pintu itu. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Apa yang baru saja kulihat? Aku melihat Luhan hyung yang tengah berada di bawah Kris hyung—di atas ranjang. Sekiranya umurku bisa menjelaskannya walau tak sedetail orang dewasa, tapi aku yakin kalau mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'. Batinku berkecamuk. Kris dan Luhan hyung sama-sama namja, kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Bukankah hal seperti dilakukan dengan lawan jenis? Otakku semakin tak bisa bekerja, lenguhan Luhan hyung masih sayup-sayup terdengar di telingaku,

"— _Kriiissshhh, fasterrhh! Aaah! Fasssstteeeerrrhhhh!—"_

Aku menutup telingaku. Setidaknya hal itu bisa menghalangi lenguhan-lenguhan 'kegiatan' mereka menyambangi telingaku.

 *****Chanbaek*****

Sejak saat itu, terkadang mataku sering menangkap gerak-gerik mereka yang hanya sekedar saling mencuri tatapan atau pun menautkan jari-jari mereka dalam beberapa detik. Tapi, setiap kali mereka berada dihadapan eomma dan appa, maka Luhan hyung akan berlagak ketus dan masa bodo terhadap Kris hyung—seperti tak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara mereka. Entah mengapa, sebagian diriku—yang berbatas perasaan brother complex—merasa senang dengan sikap Hyung, Ia jadi terlihat begitu bahagia dengan adanya Kris Hyung disampingnya. Namun, sebagian diriku yang lain—yang berbatas logika dan rasionalisme—merasa kecewa dengan prilakunya. Ini salah, dan itu adalah fakta.

Hingga suatu hari, musim panas kelas 3 SMP, aku mendapati hyungku tengah menangis merang-raung di kamarnya,

"Wae gurae, hyung…?" tanyaku yang masih berada diambang pintu kamar terbukanya,

Luhan hyung yang terisak, menatapku dengan mata yang penuh dengan bulir-bulir kesedihan itu, "Hiks, B, Baek-hiks-kie-hiks-ah…"

Jiwa brother complexku memuncak, dengan segera aku menghampiri sosok bergetar itu dan memeluknya, "Ssst, ssst, uljima, eoh? Uljima, hyung-ah.." ujarku sambil menepuk-tepuk punggungnya berirama, layaknya seorang ibu yang tengah menenangkan anaknya,

"Mi-hiks-mianhae-hiks-Baekkie-ah… Hyung-hiks-membuatmu-hiks-khawatir…"

"Aniya… Gwenchanha, hyung-ah… ssst, uljima… Wae gurae, eoh? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau ingin…"

"Ob-hiks-obso… kau akan-hiks-menyesal nanti, Baek…"

"Nan gwenchanha, hyung… ceritakan saja…"

"Aniya…hiks…shireo…hiks…yang jelas, hyung sekarang sangat terluka-hiks.."

Aku tertegun. Terluka? Wae? Apa ini karena… Kris-hyung…?

"Hatiku, Baek-hiks-sakit sekali—" suara tangisnya pecah lagi, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menepuk-tepuk punggungnya, menenangkannya dari tangisan akan rasa sakitnya itu. Saat itu, aku mulai mengukir nama Kris hyung di dasar hatiku yang paling dalam, dia masuk ke daftar black list di dalam sana. Namun, aku tak bisa membencinya, bagaimana pun, sosok Kris hyung adalah namja yang pernah menyambangi hati Luhan hyung dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Luhan hyung berubah menjadi seorang paling ketus dan evil sedunia sejak hari itu, bahkan aku sendiri sering sekali dijahili olehnya. Sikapnya dingin, namun matanya selalu menyorotkan kesepian dan kesedihan mendalam. Hari itu, adalah terakhir kalinya Luhan hyung mau bertamu ke rumah keluarga Park, Ia selalu memiliki seribu alasan untuk menghindar. Dari sikapnya, aku semakin yakin bahwa: Hubungan antara Kris dan Luhan hyung telah berakhir dan patut digaris bawahi, dengan tidak baik.

"Baek, aku gay." Tukas Luhan hyung saat kami berdua tengah bermain PS di kamarku—ralat, hanya Luhan hyung yang bermain PS, sedangkan aku tengah mengerjakan tugas remedial—anehnya, dia mengatakannya semudah saat dia mengatakan 'Baek, aku lapar.'

"M,mwo!? Ke, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Alibi—Aku hanya pura-pura kaget saat itu, tapi yah, sedikit kaget juga karena makhluk evil itu mendadak mengungkapkan identitasnya,

"Karena aku bosan merahasiakannya darimu." Ucapnya datar, dengan pandangan yang masih ke layar tv,

Aku menghela napas, untuk saat ini aku memang sedikit terbiasa oleh pernyataan seperti itu, mengingat bahwa aku telah melangsungkan tahun pertamaku di SM Star SHS, sekolah yang hanya diperuntukan untuk namja dan mayoritas mempunyai keluhan penyimpangan sex alias gay.

"Kau sepertinya tidak terlalu kaget, Baek…?"

"Karena setiap harinya aku sudah disuguhkan oleh pemandangan itu di sekolah, hyung." Jawabku seraya memutar bola mata, Hell yeah~

Mendengar jawaban dariku, Luhan hyung hanya ber'oh' ria, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Aku menghentikan aktifitas menulisku, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mulai menanyakan hal-hal yang menjurus antara hubungannya dengan Kris. Oh ayolah… itu sudah satu tahun berselang, bukan? Jadi apa salahnya aku mengungkitnya sedikit(?), "Hyung." Panggilku yang hanya di balas oleh 'hm' malas darinya, "Se, sejak kapan kau…gay…?" aku meneguk salivaku kasar, oh man… It's scary…

Luhan hyung terdiam, Damn! Kurasa aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar! "Apa harus kujawab?" tanyanya kemudian membuatku sedikit bernapas lega, sedikit, setidaknya dia menjawab,

Jangan cari perkara, Baek! "A, aniya." Jawabku terbata dengan cepat,

"Ya sudah."

Haha, aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak membuka kotak Pandora versinya itu, membukanya berarti membunuh diriku sendiri, why? Karena aku harus mengingat kembali kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang paling ingin aku lupakan sepanjang hidup. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ada dibenakku, tak akan pernah kuingat lagi.

 **CKLEK**

"KRIS HYUNG! AKU PUL—ang…"

Saat itu, kurasa waktu berputar kembali, ketika aku masih kelas 2 SMP dan tak sengaja memergokinya, perbedaannya hanyalah: kini aku kelas 2 SMA, jauh lebih mengerti secara spesifikasi apa yang sedang kulihat, lebih mirisnya lagi, bukan sosok Luhan hyung yang ada di bawah tubuh Kris hyung, melainkan seorang namja yang tak pernah kukenal. Tuhan, bila ini hukumanku yang telah menguping dan mengintip tiga tahun yang lalu, maka ini adalah hukuman tersakit yang pernah aku dapatkan. Chanyeol segera menghalangi penglihatanku yang terpaku pada sosok itu, sambil lalu memelukku dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan tinggi.

 **BRUUUK!**

Aku mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga, trauma tiga tahun yang lalu mulai menerjang otakku. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di dekat kamar itu, atau aku akan kembali mendengar hal-hal yang tak ingin aku dengar: lenguhan. Aku benci Kris. Dan itu adalah opini, karena sampai kapanpun logika irasional ini tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Kini, aku berlari tunggang-langgang ke rumah, berharap cepat dapat kutemukan kamar milikku sendiri yang aman. Rumah, aku sampai di sana, namun aku malah menemukan sosok Luhan hyung bersama namjachingunya, Sehun, tengah berangkul-ria sambil menonton tv,

"B, Baek? Ke, kenapa cepat sekali kembalinya?" tanya Luhan hyung seraya melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya dengan mata yang sedikit kebingungan,

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Hyung, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Entah apa jadinya kalau kau sampai tahu,

"Kenapa kau pucat begitu, eoh?" serunya lagi padaku yang masih berdiri di lorong masuk ruang tamu, kini Ia tengah berjalan mendekatiku, "Apa kau sakit? Eoh? Ah! Appo! Yya! Byun Baekhyun! Kau kenapa sih!?" ocehnya padaku yang baru saja menepis tangannya yang hampir menyentuh keningku, dan setelahnya aku pun berlari menuju lantai 2: kamarku.

 **BLAM!**

Aku segera meringkuk dibalik pintu, tak lama, terdengar suara ribut-ribut di bawah dan semakin lama suara itu semakin dekat,

"— _Kau apakan Baekkie, Yeol!?"_

" _Sumpah, ini bukan salahku, hyung!"_

" _Kalau begitu salah siapa, eoh!?"_

 **TOK TOK TOK**

" _Baek? Baekhyun? Ini hyung! Cepat buka pintunya, Byun Baekhyun!"_

" _Chagi, bithakah kau lebih lembut lagi? Kalau begitu, Baek hyung tidak akan mau keluar…"_

" _Ah, benar juga…"_

 **Tok Tok Tok**

" _Baek…? Hyung minta maaf karena telah membentakmu. Kau kenapa, Baek? Jangan menutup pintu seperti ini. Hyung tidak mengerti kau kenapa?"_

" _Hyung… sebenarnya, Baekhyun begini karena—"_

Andwae! Jangan beritahu dia Park Chanyeol! "KAAAA!" Pekikku menghentikan kata-kata Chanyeol, dan setelah itu segalanya pun menjadi sunyi.

 *****Chanbaek*****

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Aku terbangun karena suara ketukan pintu, damn! Mataku berat sekali untuk dibuka! Ini pasti bengkak karena menangis semalaman. Bagaimana ini? Masa aku sekolah dengan mata seperti ini?

" _Baek? Kau tidak berangkat?"_ terdengar sayup-sayup suara Luhan hyung dari luar pintu,

Astaga… apa yang harus kulakukan? Rasanya lidahku seakan membeku sesaat mendengar suara Luhan hyung di sana.

" _Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, hyung akan berangkat sendiri. Jangan lupa untuk makan, Baek. Hyung sudah buatkan bubur di bawah, arasso?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Klining!**_

Handphoneku kembali berbunyi, terlihat notif line yang berasal dari Kyungsoo, dan itu hampir mencapai 20 pesan,

 _ **Baekhyun, neo eodika? – 08:27**_

 _ **Baek, gwenchanha? – 08:58**_

 _ **Baek, kata Kai, Chanyeol seperti mayat hidup di kelas. – 09:33**_

 _ **Baekhyun-ah, balas pesanku! – 10:14**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baek, Cho-ssaem mencarimu. – 13:53**_

Aku segera terbelalak melihat pesan terakhir dari Kyungsoo. Astaga! Cho Kyuhyun sonsaengnim! Gyaaa! Otak bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengannya? Hari ini remed Kimia! Gawat! Gawat! Cho ssaem evil itu akan menelanku hidup-hidup jika bertemu nanti! Saat ingin membalas pesan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba layar handphoneku mendadak berganti menjadi panggilan masuk: _**Kkamjjong Terkutuk**_. Aish! Bocah ini mengganggu saja, apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang kelabakan!?

Aku mengangkatnya—dengan terpaksa,

 **PIP**

" _Eoh? Chagi! Dia mengangkatnya!" – Kai_

" _Heh!? Cheongmal!? Berikan padaku!" – Kyungsoo_

" _Andwae, karena itu Handphoneku, maka aku yang harusnya bicara." – Kai_

" _Aish! Kim Jongin berikan padaku!" – Kyungsoo_

" _Shireo, kecuali kau mau mencium—" – Kai_

Argh! Pasangan terkutuk itu benar-benar menyebalkan. **PIP!** Aku mematikan telepon itu, sepersekian detik kemudian handphoneku bergetar lagi, kini di layar handphoneku terpampang nama: **D.O**. Kuputar mataku malas, kemudian aku pun mematikan handphoneku. Aku butuh ketenangan. Biarlah, urusan Cho ssaem dan remed kimia, bisa dipikirkan besok saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok Tok Tok**

" _B, Baek? I, ini Chanyeol."_ Aku sedikit kaget dengan suara itu, "Baek hyung?" panggilnya lagi seraya mengetuk pintu, masa bodo. Aku malas berurusan denganmu, Park Chanyeol, namun tiba-tiba telingaku sedikit tertarik dengan percakapan yang terdengar diluar kamar, _"Dia tak akan keluar."_

" _Hm… sejak kapan dia begini, Lu?"_

 **DEG!**

Suara itu!

" _Yeoboseyo, chagiya? Eung, aku sedang ada tamu di rumah."_ Suara Luhan hyung yang terlihat sekali menghindari percakapan dengan Kris hyung,

" _Aish, dasar anak itu…" –_ Kris

Pikiranku berkecamuk, entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiranku, tapi aku ingin sekali membuat Luhan hyung sedikit menyesal. Aku tak suka Ia selalu menghindari Kris hyung seperti itu, padahal aku yakin Ia masih, bahkan sangat menyukainya. Aku benci sikap egois Luhan hyung, sikapnya benar-benar membuatku geram!

 **CLEK**

 **===Flasback End===**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLEK**

"Ucapkan sekali lagi." Pinta Luhan hyung yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah, Ia menatapku dengan kedua mata hazelnya yang dingin,

"Aku menyukai Kris hyung." Ulangku sambil membalas tatapan dinginnya,

Aku mengharapkan dia memukulku sekarang , tapi tiba-tiba Luhan hyung terkekeh, "Leluconmu lucu sekali, Baek. Sejak kapan kau gay, eoh?"

"Sejak kelas 2 SMP, selama itu aku terus menyukai Kris hyung." Mata lentik Luhan hyung sukses melebar mendengar rekayasa yang kubuat, gotcha! Kau terpancing, hyung-ah, "Dan perlu kau catat bahwa ini bukan lelucon, hyung, aku serius." Lanjutku mantap,

"K, kau—"

"Yeah, aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Kris hyung, dan itu benar-benar menyiksaku. Jadi sekarang, kumohon jangan mengganggu hubungan kami."

"Pfffttt!" Luhan hyung tertawa keras sekali, benar-benar terbahak dan terpingkal-pingkal sendiri, krikkrik… hello… ada aku di sini yang tengah kebingungan, hyung (sweatdrop), "Kau benar-benar lucu, Baekkie!"

"A, aku bilang aku sedang tidak bercanda, hyun—"

"Kau tahu, tadi aku membicarakan apa di telepon dengan Sehun?" potong Luhan hyung tiba-tiba,

"M, mwo?"

"Sehun menceritakan padaku kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamar, itu semua karena kau tak sengaja memergoki Kris yang sedang 'iya-iya' kan? Dengan namjachingunya? Jangan berbohong padaku, Baek. Aku percaya pada Sehun karena dia adalah sahabat dekat Yeollie."

Shit! Sehun sialan! Semua rencanaku hancur dalam sekali obrolan. Kuhabisi kau cadel! Aku janji!

"A, aku—"

Puk! Puk! Puk!

Tangan Luhan hyung segera mendarat di pundakku, Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Jangan pernah berbohong padaku, Baek. Sekiranya kau ingin berbohong, pandang dulu siapa lawanmu. Kau pembohong yang payah." Aku mengerjap-kerjap mataku, kurasa aku telah terserang boomerangku sendiri, dan itu adalah fakta, "Kajja, akan kubuatkan ramyeon special untukmu yang tengah bersedih, Baek." Lanjutnya sambil merangkul pundakku.

Selama menikmati ramyeon buatan Luhan hyung, Ia menceritakan hubungan kelamnya bersama Kris hyung, mendengarnya benar-benar membuat seluruh bulu kudukku meremang. Partner Sex? What the Hell!? Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran mereka berdua, hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Luhan Hyung sepakat menjadi partner sex Kris hyung. Hubungan itu berjalan selama hampir dua tahun, sialnya selama itu juga perasaan Luhan hyung tumbuh dari partner sex menjadi cinta satu pihak, kenapa satu pihak? Yah… Kris hyung brengsek itu tak mengidahkan perasaan Luhan hyung sedikit pun. Bahkan, setelah dua tahun berjalan, tiba-tiba Kris hyung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan hyung karena jatuh cinta dengan temannya,

"Huang Zi Tao." Ucap Luhan hyung sambil memandangi panci ramyeonnya, "Dan sampai sekarang mereka berpacaran, yeah, yang kemarin kau lihat itu namjachingunya, Tao." Lanjutnya kembali menyeruput ramyeon,

Aku hanya menatap Luhan hyung dalam diam, astaga… dia kuat sekali, bahkan Ia menceritakannya tanpa titihan air mata satu tetes pun. Kau… benar-benar keren, hyung. Walaupun keren ditempat yang salah.

"Aish! Jangan memandangku seperti itu, pabo! Cepat makan ramyeonmu, atau kau akan menyesal kalau sudah dingin nanti." Omel Luhan padaku yang hanya menampangkan cengiran aneh diwajahku, aku pun kembali melahap ramyeon,

"Jadi… kau serius menyukai si naga yadong, Baek? Atau… jangan-jangan si tiang listrik yadong?"

"OHOOK! Uhuk uhuk! Yya! Luhan Hyung-ah!" sukses sekali si devil ini membuatku tersedak, Ia hanya terkikik geli sendirian melihat kemalanganku, "Aku normal!"

"Oh ya? Bukannya tadi kau mengaku sudah gay sejak kelas 2 SMP…?"

"Aish! I, itu kan…"

"Tipuan? Khekhekhekhe… Kau benar-benar payah Byun Baekhyun. Tapi, kurasa kau harus mulai untuk berhenti mengatakan bahwa kau adalah normal."

"M, mwo? Shireo! Aku ini benar-benar normal, hyung."

"Ck,ck,ck, entah mengapa aku sekarang sudah tak bisa mempercayai perngakuanmu itu, Baek."

"W, wae gurae?"

"Karena kupikir, cepat atau lambat, kau akan benar-benar terperangkap dalam duniaku. 99,9% gay itu terpengaruh karena lingkungan, dan kau? Kau ada di dalam lingkunganku, lingkungan gay, bahkan sekolah kita juga menuntut hal yang sama."

"Andwae. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tak akan terpengaruh oleh fakta itu."

Luhan hyung hanya mengangkat bahu, "Well… I'll see you soon."

 *****ChanBaek*****

CHANYEOL POV

Seperti biasa, aku mengeluarkan motor kebanggaanku ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan—sekolah dimulai pukul 9. Kunyalakan mesinnya dan mulai menancapkan gas, namun motorku kembali berhenti ketika melewati gerbang rumah Baekhyun, seperti ada sebuah medan magnet yang kuat di sana. Aku tertegun sejenak menatapi gerbang itu,

 **CKLEK**

Mataku segera terbelalak ketika kulihat sosok mungil itu keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, matanya juga ikut melebar kita melihat diriku yang tengah terpaku di depan rumahnya. Aku berdeham, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya,

"Y, yo!" sapaku kemudian,

"Yo."

"Kemana Luhan hyung? Apa dia tidak sekolah?"

"Dia masih menunggu—oh itu dia jemputannya datang," mataku mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun yang sedang menatap jauh sebuah motor yang mulai mendekati rumah,

"Hai, thelamat pagi." Sapa sosok itu yang ternyata si cadel, jemputan Luhan hyung, "Kalian thudah baikkan rupanya?"

 **CKLEK**

Pintu gerbang kembali terbuka, kini sosok Luhan hyung yang terlihat, matanya juga sedikit melebar ketika mengarah kepadaku, "Hai, Yeol, kau datang menjemput Baekhyun?" tanyanya girang,

"Yya! Luhan hyung!" – Baekhyun

"A, ani—"

"Sudah jangan banyak buang waktu, kalian berangkat bersama saja." Potong Luhan hyunng sambil menerima helm dari Sehun dan memakainya, Ia pun menaiki motor bagian belakang Sehun, "Kajja, Hun."

"All right, chagi. Ppai kalian berdua, kami duluan." Motor Sehun melaju meninggalkan kami berdua,

Astaga… aku menelan salivaku kasar ketika melihat kembali Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbangnya. Hell yeah… hanya berdua? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tenang Park Chanyeol, kau cukup mengobrol dengannya seperti biasa, "Bagaimana, Baek? Mau berangkat bersama? Sudah jam Sembilan kurang 18 menit."

"Eung, sudah pasti aku akan terlambat kalau naik bus terkutuk." Jawab Baekhyun sambil lalu naiki kebagian belakang motorku,

"K, kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Aku tak pernah dendam padamu, Yeol. Hanya emosi sesaat, justru harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Sanggahya pelan dari belakang punggungku, "Mianhae." Lanjutnya kemudian, aku sedikit merasakan perasaan panas yang menjalar di sekitar pipiku ketika Ia mengatakan itu dipunggungku—ralat dibelakangku,

"Aish! Kita ini kenapa jadi canggung begini, sih? Ayolah… kembali seperti kita yang dulu, ok?"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, "Kau benar. Menjijikan sekali melihat kita yang seperti ini. Yosh! Ayo kita menggila seperti dulu!" serunya bersemangat, "Astaga! YEOL! SUDAH JAM 09: 52!" teriak Baekhyun dengan seratus oktafnya,

"Shit! Pegangan yang kencang, Baek, aku akan menggunakan si setan merah ini."

 *****ChanBaek*****

AUTHOR POV

"Chagi, pulang ini kita ke rumahku, ne?" ucap namja berkulit tan yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas bersama seorang namja yang berpostur lebih pendek dengan mata bulat menggemaskan, siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan unik Kaisoo, Kai dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan badannya dari Kai,

"Ke rumahmu lagi?"

"Eung, belajar lagi, ne?" ulang Kai sambil menarik Kyungsoo kerangkulannya,

"Aish! Shireoyo!" tolak Kyungsoo sambil memukul tangan Kai yang merangkul pundaknya, "Bilangnya belajar, tapi pada akhirnya kau akan menyeretku ke atas tempat tidurmu dan melakukan itu sampai beronde-ronde." Bantah Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkekeh sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, saat sedang memandangi luar jendela, mata Kyungsoo terhenti pada dua sosok namja yang tengah berada di parkiran, "Loh, itu kan… Baekhyun? Dia bersama dengan Chanyeol?"

"Heh? Mana?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dua sosok itu dari kaca lantai dua, dan benar saja, Kai segera mendapati mereka berdua tengah mengobrol di tempat parkir, "Aish, mereka sudah baikan ternyata, eoh? Sekalinya baikan seperti magnet yang tak terpisah." Kai berdecak-decak sambil terkekeh kecil,

"Kalian berdua thedang melihat apa?" suara itu segera menghentikan aktifitas Kai dan Kyungsoo, ternyata yang menyapa mereka adalah Sehun yang sedang berjalan bersama Luhan di arah yang berlawanan dengan Kaisoo,

"Oh, hai, Hun, luhan hyung, Kalian sudah lihat itu?" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk kembali menunjuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada di parkiran lantai satu,

Sehun dan Luhan memicingkan mata mereka kemudian Sehun pun tersenyum, "Mereka jadi berangkat berthama, hyung." Sanggah Sehun pada Luhan yang juga senyum-senyum sendiri melihat dongsaengnya,

"Eung, sudah kuduga mereka akan melakukannya." Jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala,

"Eh, kalian sudah mengetahuinya?" – Kai

"Majayo…" – Hunhan

"Melihat mereka aku jadi ingin berbuat iseng… khekhekhe…" tukas suara khas holang kaya yang entah mengapa sudah berada di samping Kaisoo,

"Su, Suho-hyung? Sejak kapan ada di sini, eoh?" sontak Kai pada Suho masih tersenyum evil melihat pemandangan itu, sedangkan Lay yang berada tepat disamping Suho melambaikan tangan pada semuanya, "Lay gege, annyeong."

"Annyeong, dongsaengie~ Yya! Myunnie, jangan gunakan otak yadongmu itu untuk mengerjai mereka." Oceh Lay sambil memukul pelan punggung Suho, Suho melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah pergi dari sana,

"Tapi, aku sependapat dengan Suho." Tanggap Luhan sambil bersmirk ria, "Apalagi hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang belum menyatu, kan?" semuanya mengangguk, "Kemarin Baekhyun bilang kalau dia akan membuktikan kalau dia bisa survive menjadi normal. Khekhekhe, aku benar-benar ingin mengujinya…"

"Cheongmal? Baekhyunnie bilang begitu? Wow…" Lay menggeleng-geleng,

Suho tertawa keras, semuanya segera menatap guardian angel itu kebingungan, "Kalau begitu… mari kita uji Byun Baekhyun." Tuturnya sambil menyunggingkan smirk.

Oh God… Please save Baekhyun TT_TT

 *****ChanBaek*****

"Baekhyun, nanti kau di suruh remedial pulang sekolah." Seru Kyungsoo sesaat bel istirahat berdering,

"Mwooo!? Kenapa baru bilang, eoh?" Baekhyun segera kelabakan mendengar hal itu,

"Hehe, aku lupa. Mianhae…" sanggah Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Aish! Ottokhe…? Kyung kau harus mengajariku! Jebal…ne?" pinta Baekhyun dengan jurus andalannya,

"Shireo." Mata Baekhyun membuka sempurna mendengar jawaban chairmatenya itu, what the heaven? Seorang Baekhyun ditolak? Apalagi oleh namja bernama Kyungsoo yang notabenya selalu menuruti permintaan chairmate puppy eyes-nya itu,

"M, mwo!? K, kau menolak permintaanku, Kyung?"

"Eung, wae? Aku punya kesibukan sendiri, Baek. Tak mungkin aku selalu mengiyakan permintaanmu."

"Yya, Kyung-ah… jebal… aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku minta tolong padamu… jebaaall…" rengek Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Baekhyun, "Aish, kau ini! Shireo. Minta saja sama Chanyeol sana, kalian sudah baikan, kan?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ish, awas kau kalau minta bantuan padaku. Akan kubalas kau kalau aku sudah jenius, Kyung." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk memukul Kyungsoo, kemudian Ia pun berjalan keluar kelas, tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu di sebuah grup line yang berjudul 'LET'S LOVE CHANBAEK',

 **Target terkunci, captain – 12:14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

=Kelas 1A=

"Yeol, aku minta bantuanmu." Tukas Baekhyun tepat di depan meja Chanyeol yang tengah membaca novel sambil memperdengarkan iPod, "Park Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun sambil melepas headsetnya,

"Yya! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Jangan suka menarik headsetku, pabo, nanti rusak lagi!" omel Chanyeol sambil melotot, "Mwo!? Kau mau apa, eoh?"

"Ajari aku. Kimia. Remedial pulang sekolah."

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, "Hidupmu penuh remedial, Baek. Shireo. Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Yya! Kau sedang sibuk apa, eoh? Menyebalkan sekali semua orang mengatakan sibuk padaku hari ini!" Baekhyun mempoutkan kembali bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya kesal, oh, Byun Baekhyun kau benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kesulitan kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu, benar saja, namja berpostur tiang listrik itu pun menyerah, Ia menghela napas panjang,

"Aish! Kau benar-benar, Byun Baek. Jam ketujuh sampai pulang aku free, ambil bukumu, temui aku diperpus."

Baekhyun segera bersorak ramai sendirian, sedangkan Chanyeol kembali memasang headsetnya dan membaca novelnya lagi. Di luar pintu, terlihat Kai yang tengah bersmirk ria sambil mengetik sebuah pesan di grup berjudul 'LET'S LOVE CHANBAEK'

 **Library, 7th until drop! Let's move! – 12:18**

 **TE BE CE - Fiuh~  
**

* * *

 **Soo's Time**

 **Soo is back! Mian updatenya rada ngaret wkwk, efek pulang kampung... di kampung Soo sinyal udah kayak EXO(?) langka beneeeerrr... hari ini Soo baru nyampe, trus langsung update deh buat kalian! #capektapihepi Oh iya, gimana? Udah kejawab belum yah buat chapter 2 nya? Soo harap chapter 3 dapet jawab semua pertanyaan(?) sok daripada banyak cuap-cuap abnormal, review juseyoooo…!**

* * *

 **Answer's time:**

 **FriederichOfficial:** Khekhe, udah terjawab belum nih? Jadi? Cinta segi berapa hayoo? Gomawo sudah mampir and baca and review! Tunggu next chap!

 **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : Jiahaha… love banget! Kamu reviewers terpanjang yang pernah aku baca huweee gomaptah~ Jadi? Bagaimana? Sekeren apa Kris hyung di sini? Biasa aja… Cuma humoris, org humoris disukai banyak orang, kan? Doakan saja mba yunnie, semoga ganti kartu yang sinyalnya bagus biar bisa nangkep sinyal dari cahyo(?) #Taboked. Hm… gimana ya… kamu akan tauk deh kenapa Sehun kek anak kecil gitu, tunggu ya penjelasannya :* Tapi Soo bakal bikin Thehun sdikit manly deh buat kamu :) Gomaptah~~~~ Hwaiting! Keep review yaaah :*

 **Jung HaRa** : Wuakaka, pesona abang kris emang sunguh-sungguh terlaluh~ Mian yaah.. aku ga tepat janji huweeee ;_; Keep reading, dear!

 **baekboy** : Huweee~~~~ Mianhae, mianhae… -_-

 **minkook94** : udah kejawab di chap ini yah, reviewersdeul tercintaah~ alasan manggil namja payah… hmm… because si cahyo ga mau ngertiin si mba yunnie yang lagi punya masalah berat sendiri(?) Dia kan juga lagi emosi, jadi yah gitu deh… tauk kalo lagi emosi org kek gimana(?) gitu deh, meledak-ledak ga jelas #IniApasihGueGakJelasBanget. Gomaptah dah ngikutin nih cerita gajeh~ Saranghaja~

 **minami Kz** : Udah kejawab kan di chap ini? Gomaptah~~~

 **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao** : Khekhekhe, KrisTao tetep di hati koook! Tenang-tenang… Siiiiaapppp!

 **Misunnie:** Huaahahahahah reders penasaran, Soo bahagia, coz itulah tujuan utama Soo #dihajar Oke, tunggu selanjutnya ya, readersdeul!

 **Chanbaek Hard** : Siiiiiaaaapppp :v

 **Fa** : Hmm… RnR? Read and Review kah(?)

 **ade park:** lalalalalalala siap kakak!

 **Guest:** Wuakakakak, hebat kamuh bisa nebak #taboked Jangan tembok dong khekhekhe, siiippp gomaptah dah review! Keep reading, yap!

 **cbcb:** Segitiga enam kek lambang EXO(?) khekhekhe, aiiihhh Soo terharu dikata ini cerita gaje seru #nangis Siap!

 **Yaaap! Sekiranya itu dia jawaban dari Soo! Sekali lagi, gomapta buat para reviewers, Soo jadi makin semangat nerusin ini cerita #gaje. Jangan bosen ngereview yaach! #alaymode:ON #WeAreOne #ChanBaek #Happy1200DaysWithEXO Saranghajaaaaaa~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle:**

 **Strategic Punishment**

 **Author : SooBabySoo12**

 **Main Pair: ChanBaek**

 **Support Pair: KaiSoo, SuLay, HunHan, KrisTao, CrackPair!KrisHan**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: YAOI, NC, ROMANCE, COMEDY**

 **Disclaimer: EXO kesayangan kita, milik bersama, milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. But, D.O is mine [dimusnahin Kai pake teleportnya]**

 **SPESIAL THANKS:**

 **minami Kz, minkook94, Su Hoo, adindaPCy, GingerBeeP, Mrswuhunhan, CussonsBaekby, BintangAlphard, cici fu, Exoo-klm, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Richa Byun926, odultLu, baexian ree, caaa (Guest), kkimjane, Guest(2), sofiamrwh, Stellar21 (Guest), chika love baby baekhyun, EXO love EXO, letslove-xo, bbaeksong92, KimKaihun8894, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, angelaalay, FriederichOfficial, Jung HaRa, say yo, ssonghye, diahsshii, ade park, cbcb, seogogirl, Nataskuuk, Aya Nadyaa, Chanyeol hard, baekboy, Missunie, Fa, Guest, AkaSunaSparKyu, Beechanbaek, AnaknyaChanbaek92, KimChanChan0630, chanbaekins, deestacia, nutellabaekie, ChanBaek98.**

 **==Makasih buat review-an dan follow+favo cerita ini! Huwaaa Soo terharu /nangis guling-guling/ padahal udah mikir ini cerita gaje abnormal gitu. Khususnya buat para reviewers, cheongmal gomawo yaa.. Soo padamuuh! #civok_atu-atu==**

 **Ps: Sorry kalau kurang memuaskan wkwk, maklum eke author amatir yang masih terus belajar(?). Garis bawahi guys, it's my first time posting epep di sinih! Bangaptah~ | Yeeay! Akhirnya MV Love Me Right dah menembus 20M viewers! Seneng banget liat Dance practicenya LMR! Gomawo uri oppadeul! Soo saranghaee!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-00—!Warning!—00—**

 **Typops betebaran, BL, NC, Dirty Talk di tiap percakapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SETELAH MEMBACA TINGGALKAN REVIEW OR JEJAK LAINNYA JUSEYO! DON'T BE SIDER! SILENT REVIEWERS, BASHING NOT ALLOWED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI AND NOT YAOI SHIPPER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S LOVE CHANBAEK (1)**

 **Thurs, 12 Jun**

 **09:58  
Lay invited Suho to the chat**

 **09:58  
Suho Joined the group**

 **09:59  
Lay invited Oh Luhan to the chat**

 **09:59  
Lay invited Kim Kai to the chat**

 **09:59  
Lay invited Oh Sehun to the chat**

 **10:02  
Kim Kai Joined the group**

 **10:07  
Oh Sehun Joined the group**

 **LET'S LOVE CHANBAEK (4)**

 **Kim Kai  
Lay gege, kau melupakan kyunggie! – 10:08**

 **10:09 – Eh, cheongmal? Mian… kau saja yang invite, Kai.**

 **10:12  
invited D.O to the chat**

 **Suho  
Gomapta, Yingxingie – 10:12**

 **10:14 – Cheonma, chagi.**

 **Kim Kai  
Jangan bermesraan di sini, hyung. Menyebalkan. – 10:14**

 **Suho  
Bilang saja kau iri, Kkamjjong. – 10:18**

 **Kim Kai  
-_- – 10:21**

 **10:22  
D.O Joined the group**

 **10:22 – Tuh, your prince sudah bergabung, Kai.**

 **Kim Kai  
Annyeong, Kyunggie chagi :* – 10:23**

 **D.O  
-_- – 10:24**

 **Kim Kai  
;_; – 10:24**

 **10:32  
Oh Luhan Joined the group**

 **LET'S LOVE CHANBAEK (6)**

 **Oh Luhan  
Astaga… kalian benar-benar niat. – 10:46**

 **Oh Sehun  
Haha, jinjja daebak – 10:48**

 **Kim Kai  
Aish, apalagi ini!? dan ? Memangnya kalian sudah menikah!? – 10:48**

 **Oh Luhan  
Berisik kau Kkamjjong. – 10:50**

 **Oh Sehun  
Suruh Kyungsoo hyung menggunakan u-name . – 10:57**

 **Suho  
Eh? Kau tidak cadel, hun? – 10:58**

 **Oh Sehun  
Haha, kau lucu sekali, hyung. Ini kan chat -_- – 10:58**

 **Suho  
Khekhe, kupikir sama saja :P – 10:59**

 **Kim Kai  
Kau benar juga, Hun, khekhekhe – 11:00**

 **D.O  
Shireo. – 11:00**

 **Kim Kai  
Aish, kau langsung menolaknya, Kyunggie… padahal aku belum memintanya. – 11:01**

 **Oh Sehun  
Poor Kai – 11:02**

 **Suho  
Seperti yang sudah dirapatkan, arasso? – 11:28**

 **11:32 – Chagi, aku lupa apa saja yang tadi kita rapatkan. Mian…**

 **Oh Luhan  
Kau benar-benar harus ke dokter, Xingxing. – 11:40**

 **Suho  
Untung saja kau tak lupa kalau kau namjachinguku, Yingxingie. – 11: 41**

 **Kim Kai  
Argh! Menyebalkan! Rasanya ingin left grup TT_TT – 11:41**

 **Oh Luhan  
Hush! Hush! Pergi kau Kkamjjong. – 11:42**

 **11:43 – Khekhekhekhe XP**

 **Suho  
To do list**

 **. . .**

 **Post – 12:02**

 **Suho  
Jangan lupa lapor, arasso? Nanti akan kutandai yang sudah selesai. – 12:02**

 **Oh Luhan  
Aish, aku malas sekali untuk point terakhir -_- – 12:04**

 **Oh Sehun  
Hwaiting dear little deer :* – 12:07**

 **Kim Kai  
Aish… -_- – 12:08 **

**D.O  
Target terkunci, captain – 12:14**

 **Suho  
Good job, Kyung! – 12:14**

 **12:15 – Kyungsoo daebak!**

 **Oh Sehun  
Baek hyung ke sini, menghampiri Chan hyung. – 12:16**

 **Oh Luhan  
Cih, dasar puddle itu -_- – 12:16**

 **Suho  
Jinjja? Yehet! Sesuai rencana! – 12:16**

 **12:17 – Yehet!**

 **Kim Kai  
Library, 7th until drop! Let's move! – 12:18**

 **Suho  
Ayay, captain! ****– 12:19  
**

 **Oh Luhan  
Ayay, captain! (2) ****– 12:19  
**

 **12:20 – Ayay, captain (3)**

 **D.O  
Ayay, captain! (4) ****– 12:20  
**

 **Oh Sehun  
Ayay, captain! (5) ****– 12:20  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR POV

Bel jam ketujuh menggema ketiap penjuru sekolah, dengan segera Baekhyun membereskan buku-bukunya yang ada di meja untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas,

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?" tanya chairmatenya, Kyungsoo,

Baekhyun mendecih, "Terlalu cepat seribu tahun kau mengajakku mengobrol, Kyungsoo-sshi." Cibir Baekhyun sambil lalu berbalik badan meninggalkan bangkunya dan melesak keluar dari kelas secepat anjing helder yang tengah kelaparan,

.

.

.

 **LET'S LOVE CHANBAEK (6)**

 **15:03 – Baekhyun sudah pergi menuju perpustakaan.**

 **Kim Kai  
Chanyeol baru saja bangun tidur -_- — 15:05**

 **Oh Sehun  
Dan sekarang baru berangkat. Kasihan Baek hyung. – 15:10**

 **Suho  
Ace One! – 15:11**

 **Kim Kai  
Hwaiting! – 15:12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAEKHYUN POV

Sudah lebih 10 menit aku terduduk sendirian di salah satu sekat meja perpus, aku memilih tempat yang sedikit lebih ke dalam, karena bagian itu jauh lebih tenang dan sepi dan itu mampu membuatku konsentarasi— Well, aku tipe auditori, tidak bisa konsen dengan suara bising sedikit pun. Tapi, astaga… lama sekali tiang listrik yadong itu! Aish! Kalau bukan tutorku, sudah kuhajar dia. Aku memainkan pensilku berputar-putar di tangan, menghilangkan kebosanan sekiranya seperempat. Tiba-tiba, sosok namja berpostur bak namsan tower muncul dari balik rak buku, Ia menguap lebar dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti idiot sejati, aku segera mendapat jawaban tanpa harus bertanya padanya kenapa selama ini. Well, tiang listrik ini pasti tertidur di kelas (lagi), dan itu memang sudah hobinya.

"Sialan kau, aku sudah menunggu di sini dari tadi, paboya!" omelku sambil mempoutkan bibir kesal,

Chanyeol segera menghentikan kegiatan malas-malasannya dan berganti menjadi menatapku dengan tatapan dingin, "Bilang sekali lagi?"

Aku menjengit bingung, "Sialan kau." Yang itu?

"Selanjutnya?"

"Aku sudah menunggumu di sini dari tadi."

Ia mengerutkan keningnya, namun sudut bibirnya terlihat tertarik—menghasilkan senyuman bengkok kecil, "Coba ulangi lagi?"

Oh… kau memang benar-benar sialan, Park Chanyeol, kau tak bisa mengerjaiku! "Paboya!"

"Yya! Kubilang ulangi, bukan minta kata yang selanjutnya." Omelnya sambil berkacak pinggang,

"Paboya!" ulangku sekali lagi dan semakin lama aku semakin suka tiap melafalkan kata-kata itu untuknya, (khekhekhe)

"Ya sudah, aku pergi sa—"

"Aish! Yyak, Kau ini, masih saja bercanda! Aku sedang diburu waktu, Yeol." Potongku dan Chanyeol pun kembali membalikkan badannya, kemudian Ia pun terduduk dibangku yang berada di sampingku—bangku yang menempel pada tembok sehingga dia bisa bersandar,

Ia menghela napas malas, "Yang mana?" Aku pun segera menunjuk salah satu soal yang berada di buku cetak, Ia mengernyit sebentar, "Astaga… Laju reaksi saja kau tak bisa? Keterlaluan kau, Byun Baekhyun." Ia memejamkan matanya, "Laju reaksi bagian mana yang tak bisa?"

"Molari—"

"Yya! Itu sama saja semuanya!" Aku terlonjak karena bentakkannya, Tuhan, Park Chanyeol berubah menjadi begini galak kalau sudah menyangkut pelajaran… Ia memegangi keningnya, "Beritahu aku teori apa saja yang kau ketahui dari laju reaksi."

"La, laju reaksi dipengaruhi oleh—"

"Jangan yang itu! Anak TK juga tahu kalau hanya pengaruh Laju reaksi!" What the hell? Mana ada anak TK yang sudah belajar kimia!? "Mana soal ulanganmu yang remed?"

Aku mengeluarkan kertas ulanganku, belum sempat memberikannya, Chanyeol sudah merebutnya dari tanganku. Ia memperhatikan kertas itu dengan serius, "Sudah kuduga tak ada teori, kau beruntung. Baiklah mari kita mulai dari molaritas. Kupastikan kau akan jenius setelah keluar dari sini." Tukasnya sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan jempol.

Chanyeol menyuruhku merapat dan Ia mulai menjelaskan materi, namun entah mengapa samar-samar kami berdua mendengar suara aneh dari balik bilik meja kami,

" _Ah, chagiya~ Apa tidak apa-apa kita melakukannya di sini?"_

" _Gwenchanha, chagih… area sini tempat tenang untuk perpustakaan,"_

" _Uuh, ternyata kau semakin berani."_

' **What**

 **The**

 **Hell**

 **?'**

Apa itu? What is that? Don' tell me—

"Abaikan saja. Ayo konsentrasi Byun Baek! Lihat, molaritas itu hanya—"

" _memberimu rangsangan sedikit saja sudah menggoda begini."_

"Ehem! Molaritas itu, cukup kau hapalkan rumus yang satu ini," lanjut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk salah satu sisi buku yang terdapat rumus, "Cukup masukkan—"

" _Tanganmu ke bawah sini chagih~"_

"Masukan rumus ini ke dalam soal, kau pasti menemukannya. KONSENTRASI BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

What the heaven is this? Mana bisa aku konsen sedangkan di sebelah sedang beriya-iya dengan hot? Chanyeol melotot padaku, oke, oke! Arasso, Park ssaem. Kau benar-benar luar biasa. Aku mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan buku yang Ia tunjuk dengan seksama,

" _Chagi, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."_

" _Kau benar."_

Fiuh… akhirnya manusia-manusia menyimpang itu pergi. Pasti karena lengkingan suara bass Chanyeol yang menyeramkan tadi.

"Coba masukkan rumusnya ke sini, lalu masukkan yang ini." Chanyeol benar-benar professional, dia tetap menuntun dan mengajariku dengan tekun, aku jadi bersemangat mengerjakan soal yang diberikan, namun tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol memukul pelan—tapi cukup membuatku meringis sakit—punggung tanganku yang sedang menulis, "Yyak! Kubilang rumus yang ini! Biar pun hasilnya sama, tapi akan berbeda espektasinya! Ulang!" setidaknya aku masih bisa memaklumi dan tidak mengayunkan kepalan tanganku sekarang ke wajahnya, karena dia sedang menjadi tutorku.

.

.

.

 **LET'S LOVE CHANBAEK (6)**

 **Suho  
Kalian tahu? Park Chanyeol itu terdengar sangat mengerikan saat mengajar. – 15:49**

 **Kim Kai  
Apa kau berhasil, hyung? – 15:50**

 **Suho  
Molla. Kami ketakutan sendiri saat dia mengaum seperti macan yang terusik. – 15:50**

 **Lay  
Dia benar-benar menyeramkan. – 15:52**

 **D.O  
Ceritakan, hyung! – 15:54**

 **Lay  
Saat kami mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara menggairahkan tanpa benar-benar melakukannya, Chanyeol sudah mulai berdeham, kami menyambung-sambungkan perkataannya dan terdengar menjadi vulgar dan mesum. Saat itulah, Park Chanyeol berteriak keras memarahi Baekhyun, kurasa Baekhyun kehilangan konsentrasi di situ. – 15:57**

 **15:57 – Aish… puddle itu benar-benar memalukan -_-**

 **Oh Sehun  
Bagaimana pun dia dongsaengmu, Luhannie… haha. – 16:00**

 **Kim Kai  
Jadi, intinya strategi yang ini berhasil apa tidak? – 16:03**

 **Lay  
Molla, Suho masih terus menamati mereka di perpustakaan. Aku sedang menuju ruang guru karena panggilan Lee-ssaem perihal lomba.– 16:05**

 **Lay  
Kita tunggu informasi darinya. – 16:06**

 **Suho  
KALIAN PASTI TIDAK PERCAYA DENGANKU! – 17:08**

 **Kim Kai  
Wae irae, hyung!? – 17:08**

 **Lay  
Waeyo? – 17:09**

 **Suho  
0:28 ****)** **)** **)**

 **(Play) (Share) – 17:11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHANYEOL POV

"Selesai! Nah, sekarang cepat temui Cho Ssaem dan balas dendamlah, Byun Baek!" seruku sambil melepaskan pensil mekanik dari tanganku, Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman puas di wajahnya, mata sabitnya mengatakan seolah-olah aku adalah malaikat penolongnya, "Bisakah kau cepat pergi? Jangan memandangiku seperti itu terus!" Oh ayolah Byun Baek, aku ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi!

"Chamkanmanyo, Park ssaem, aku akan kembali dengan hasil memuaskan!" ucapnya sambil lalu berdiri dan berbalik badan meninggalkanku.

Akhirnya, dia pergi juga, Tuhan! Aku pun segera beranjak berdiri juga dan pergi meninggakan tempat dudukku. Toilet! Toilet! Aku butuh itu sekarang juga! Beruntungnya toilet laki-laki lantai satu sangat sepi saat itu, karena mayoritas penghuninya adalah anak kelas tiga yang tengah disibukkan dengan pelajaran tambahan. Aku melesak cepat memasuki salah satu bilik toilet, menutup pintunya dan kemudian duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Kenapa tertutup? Karena aku bukan ingin buang air besar atau semacamnya, tapi…

Sreeeet

Suara resleting celana yang kubuka, kemudian aku pun menarik turun celana seragam sekaligus celana dalamku, segera keluarlah benda tegak itu dari sana. Oh damn good! Finally, benda menyiksa ini terbebas juga dari saranganya. Well, aku horny. Because what? Because of suara-suara menyebalkan dari oknum tak bertanggung jawab, kemudian Byun Baekhyun sendiri, tapi aku terus berakting professional dan menekan semua libido yang membuncah-buncah di kepalaku. Pikiran kotor itu menjalari otakku ketika mendengar kegiatan gila itu, sesekali mataku terperangkap oleh tingkah Baekhyun yang kurasa membuatku semakin buruk. Menggigit bibir bawah, menyentuh bibir cherrynya itu dengan telunjuk tangannya, ataupun tak sengaja mengekspos leher putihnya saat tengah mengerjakan soal, tiap kali melakukan itu, aku merasa Ia memanggilku untuk mulai melumat bibir cherrynya or mulai memberikannya jejak dileher putihnya itu. Astaga… malangnya diriku, hanya melihat dia yang seperti saja sudah membuatku horny bukan kepalang. Ini semua karena orang-orang itu! Tak mau berlama-lama, aku mulai menyentuh penisku dengan kedua tangan, aku mulai menggedik nikmat, dan tangan-tangan itu mulai melakukan tugasnya, mengocok dalam tempo lambat, sedang kemudian semakin brutal, tak lupa pikiranku ikut membayangkan sosok Byun Baekhyun yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, menganggap bahwa dia tengah menggodaku dengan tangannya yang melakukan blowjobs pada junior lapar ini.

"Aaah…sssshhh…B, Baekkhhh… kauhh benar-benarhhh…"

Lenguhan itu lolos keluar dari mulutku, aku mempercepat tempo tanganku mengocok-kocok penisku sendiri sembari terus memikirkan Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekkhh… fasterhhh… tanganmuhhh benar-benarr..aakkhh…ssshhh!"

Kurasa aku semakin mendekati klimaksku, tanganku mulai lelah, namun aku tetap menggerakan tangan-tangan ini,

"Akkkhh… Byun Baekhh! Aku hampirhhh….sshhh…sampaihhhh! BYUN BAEKKKHHH!"

Crooot crooot

Aah… Finally.

.

.

.

 **LET'S LOVE CHANBAEK**

 **(** **(** **(** **0:28**

 **17:11 – (Play) (Share)  
**

 **Kim Kai  
Fuck this shit! Aish! Jinjja! No kidding, dude! – 17: 12**

 **D.O  
Kai! Jaga kata-katamu! – 17:13**

 **Oh Sehun  
Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Serius, ini benar-benar… – 17:13**

 **Oh Luhan  
Gila! Park Chanyeol! – 17:13**

 **Lay  
Astaga. – 17:14**

 **Kim Kai  
Mianhae, chagiya. Tapi… aku benar-benar tak habis pikir! Chanyeol Onani! – 17:15**

 **17:16 – Aku juga masih tak percaya kalau dia akan melakukan ini.**

 **D.O  
Aku juga tak habis pikir. – 17:18**

 **Oh Luhan  
Dia menahannya selama satu jam? Dia mengajari Baekhyun dengan penyiksaan seperti itu? Hell is real! – 17:20**

 **Oh Sehun  
Chan hyung memang benar-benar hebat. Kalau aku mungkin sudah memperkosamu di perpus, Lu, kkkk :D – 17:22**

 **Oh Luhan  
Sebelum itu terjadi, kau sudah tak bernapas, Hun! – 17:22**

 **Oh Sehun  
Just kidding, Hannie-aah ;_; – 17:24**

 **Kim Kai  
Aish! Jinjja, Baek hyung benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa, Luhan hyung! Aku iba pada Chanyeol. Dongsaengmu benar-benar payah! – 17: 26**

 **17:26  
Oh Luhan deleted Kim Kai from the chat**

 **Oh Sehun  
Asdfghjkl! Yya! Luhan hyung! Kenapa kau mengeluarkan aku, eoh!? (Kai) – 17:27**

 **17:27  
Oh Luhan deleted Oh Sehun from the chat**

 **D.O  
-_- Hyung… kau benar-benar kejam. Bahkan dengan namchinmu sendiri. – 17:28**

 **17:28 – Lu, jangan bercanda. Jangan leftkan mereka berdua! Mereka punya peran paling penting!**

 **17:30  
Suho invited Kim Kai, Oh Sehun to the chat**

 **17:30  
Kim Kai joined the group**

 **17:30  
Oh Sehun joined the group**

 **Oh Luhan  
Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku tak segan-segan left! – 17:31**

 **Kim Kai  
Ampun hyung TT_TT . Damai, ok? – 17:32**

 **Oh Luhan  
Ok. – 17:32**

 **Oh Sehun  
Mianhae, chagiya… Sehun tidak bermaksud, Kai yang merebut hpku tiba-tiba. – 17:33**

 **Oh Luhan  
-_- – 17:33**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR POV

Terlihat namja mungil yang berlarian dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia, Byun Baekhyun, Ia baru saja menyelesaikan remedial kimia dengan Cho ssaem. Dilihat dari wajahnya, dapat disimpulkan bahwa namja ini dinyatakan lolos remed. Senyum tak berhenti menghiasi bibir cherrynya yang manis, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, dan langkahnya segera terhenti di dekat bilik-bilik tempat duduk perpustakaan yang salah satunya ditempati oleh seorang namja bertubuh raksasa yang tengah menenggelamkan wajah tidurnya dilipatan tangan yang menempel di meja. Chanyeol, dia tertidur setelah lelah melakukan permainan solo di kamar mandi. Tapi, bagi Baekhyun Ia tertidur karena lelah mengajarnya, tapi itu bukan kesimpulan yang salah juga.

"Hm… kasihan sekali Park ssaem, dia pasti kelelahan. Mianhae, Yeol…" gumamnya sambil lalu menggeser bangkunya dan duduk, Ia menyangga kepala miringnya dengan siku, memperhatikan si jangkung yang tengah tertidur pulas,

"Euuungh…" lirih Chanyeol dan sedikit menggerakan kepalanya, mengganti posisi hingga kini wajahnya dapat terlihat total di mata Baekhyun,

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat wajah bodoh Chanyeol yang masih terlelap, perlahan telunjuk Baekhyun bergerak mendekati kening lebar Chanyeol, Ia menyentuhnya dan sedikit menekan, "Kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh, Yeol, khekhekhe, tapi sialnya jenius." bisiknya terkekeh, namun kekehannya terhenti dan berganti dengan mata yang terbelalak karena tiba-tiba salah satu tangan Chanyeol yang bebas mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun semakin mencelos, saat tangannya dituntun kebibir penuh milik Chanyeol dan kemudian,

Hap!

Chanyeol menenggelamkan telunjuk Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya, lidah Chanyeol memainkan jari lentik itu di dalam mulut. Astaga… wajah Baekhyun segera memerah total, Chanyeol kembali memasukan jari yang lain hingga akhirnya 3 jari lentik Baekhyun berada di dalam rongga bersaliva itu. Jantung Baekhyun semakin tak karuan berdetak, Ia merasakan sebuah sensasi asing yang menjalari ujung-ujung jarinya, benda tak bertulang itu terus melumat lembut jari Baekhyun layaknya lollipop.

"Nggh, Y, Yeol…?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kulumannya, dan mengeluarkan jari-jari itu dari mulutnya. Benang bening segera terlihat ketika Ia keluarkan jari Baekhyun—saliva Chanyeol.

"Y, Yeol—"

Sret!

Tangan panjang Chanyeol mendadak menarik kepala Baekhyun hingga membuatnya menungging, dan kemudian—

Chuup!

Mata sabit Baekhyun melebar sempurna, ketika kedua benda kenyal itu dipertemukan. Sengatan listrik segera mengaliri seluruh permukaan wajah Baekhyun yang sebelumnya memang telah memerah. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik,

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya, "Aku sudah tak tahan hanya mengulum jari manismu, chagi… Bibirmu benar-benar menyenangkan." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih terpejam sambil lalu kembali menautkan bibirnya, Baekhyun yang masih terkena shok hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol,

Chuup!

Bibir Chanyeol kini mulai bermain-main di bibir cherry Baekhyun, membuat lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibir Baekhyun yang masih terkatup rapat,

"Aah… cpk, buka mulutmu, sayang~"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dengan berat, Ia mendorong paksa tubuh Chanyeol hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi. Bunyi bedebam terdengar kemudian, Chanyeol meringis kesakitan karena bokongnya yang terantuk sempurna dengan lantai perpustakaan. Kini matanya baru terbuka, dan mata itu segera menangkap sosok mungil yang sedaritadi hadir di dalam mimpinya,

"Aish! Sakit sekali… yya! Byun Baek—" kata-katanya tercekat ketika melihat mata bulan sabit itu berkaca-kaca dan beraut kacau, "Bae, Baekhyun!?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Ia menutup bibirnya yang baru saja diperkosa oleh Chanyeol. Matanya mulai berderai cairan bening, hati Chanyeol mencelos hebat, melihat orang yang Ia sukai begitu terpukul di depannya, Ia mulai bangkit perlahan, menyeimbangkan tubuh limbungnya yang masih kurang konsentrasi akibat baru bangun tidur,

"Ma, maafkan aku, Baek… kukira itu hanya mim—"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi Chanyeol, "Sialan kau Chanyeol!" caci Baekhyun, kemudian Ia berlari melewati Chanyeol dan meninggalkannya pergi keluar dari Perpustakaan,

Beruntung kini lorong sekolah telah benar-benar sepi, tentu saja, sekarang sudah pukul 6 lewat. Semua siswa telah pulang sejak pukul setengah 6, Baekhyun terus berlari dengan isakan perih. Baru semalam Ia mengatakan pada hyungnya bahwa Ia akan membuktikan menjadi namja normal dan menepis fakta yang ada, namun hari ini dia malah di cium oleh seorang namja, dan lebih parahnya namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol—jangan lupakan fakta bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ia melambatkan langkahnya karena isakkannya semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan menggema di seluruh lorong dengan penerangan redup itu.

GREP!

Lengan Baekhyun tersambar oleh cengkaraman tangan yang besar, langkahnya sukses terhenti karenanya,

"Baekhyun!" suara bass itu menyambangi telinganya, suara yang paling tak ingin Baekhyun dengar untuk saat ini dan kedepannya, "Maafkan aku, ok? Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja."

Baekhyun masih tak mau menatap pemilik suara dan tangan itu, Ia masih saja terpaku pada lorong kosong di depan sana, "Lepaskan, sialan!"

Chanyeol tersentak dengan suara dingin Baekhyun, "Shireo!" egoisnya memuncak dalam berapa detik, karena sosok mungil itu tak mau menatapnya, namun kini sosok itu mulai menoleh setelah mendengar jawaban darinya,

"Kau belum puas mengulum jariku, eoh!? Kau belum puas menciumku, EOH!?" matanya menyorot tajam mata onyx Chanyeol, wajah manisnya kini telah berubah menjadi kacau, tanpa aba-aba, tangan kekarnya menyambar pinggang Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya ke atas punggung, membopong tubuh ringan Baekhyun secara paksa, tak peduli empunya memberontak setengah mati. Chanyeol terus berjalan tegap melewati lorong-lorong itu ditemani oleh teriakan Baekhyun serat pukulan tangannya yang terus menerjang kepala dan punggung Chanyeol.

BRUK!

Tubuh Baekhyun diturunkan kasar dan disandarkan di tembok belakang sekolah, "Kau! Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini!?"

TEP!

Salah satu tangan Chanyeol ditempelkan di tembok, Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang tak seramah biasanya, "Jawabanku tentu belum puas, Baek!" geram Chanyeol padanya,

"M, mwo—"

"Kau bertanya padaku apa aku belum puas menciummu dan mengulum jarimu?" Ia menghela napas kasar, "Jawabanku BELUM PUAS, BYUN BAEK."

Baekhyun terkesiap, air matanya mulai menggenang lagi.

"Apa kau tahu, selama 4 tahun ini aku terus dan terus tersiksa karena terus menahan perasaan ini padamu, Baek?" Bugh! Tangan mengepal Chanyeol memukul tembok yang disandari Baekhyun, "4 tahun tidak cukup terbayar dengan dua ketidaksengajaan itu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Tes Tes…

Air mata Baekhyun kini benar-benar berjatuhan bebas melewati pipi mulusnya yang memerah, perasaannya begitu campur aduk. Tanpa perlu menjelaskannya, Baekhyun sudah mengerti maksud namja bertubuh jangkung itu. Memang benar Baekhyun selalu saja remedial dalam berbagai pelajaran, tapi dia tak sebodoh itu sampai tak dapat menebak jalan cerita apa yang tengah dibawakan oleh seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengukungnya di antara tembok. Chanyeol menyukainya, dan itu sudah berjalan 4 tahun. Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah proses percintaan.

"Ke, hiks, kenapa?" cicit Baekhyun terisak, alis Chanyeol bertautan bingung, "Kenapa harus aku, eoh?"

"Mwo?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak seperti Luhan hyung. Aku jelas berbeda darinya." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang rasanya ingin benar-benar meledak, "Aku—"

"Normal?" Chanyeol terkekeh miris, "Ya, kau normal Baek, sedangkan aku tidak." Lanjutnya disambili oleh senyuman tipis yang terlihat begitu nelangsa,

Chanyeol melepaskan kungkungannya dari tembok, membiarkan Baekhyun terbebas dari lengan-lengan panjangnya, "Maafkan, aku, Yeol… bukan maksudku mengatakan itu. Tapi… hanya saja… aku selalu berpikir bahwa… kau dan aku… hanyalah teman masa kecil, dan itu tak lebih. Karena kau dan aku adalah namja, dan itu wajar, tak ada hubungan lebih antara kita."

Raksasa itu masih terus menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan ekspresi wajahnya yang tak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana bentuknya. Hancur. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh namja itu.

"Kumohon, Yeol. Kembalilah seperti yang dulu, masa-masa dimana kita sebagai teman baik… dan akrab satu sama la—"

"Kau tahu, Baek? Jika ada seseorang yang menembak, lalu ditolak oleh orang itu, maka hanya satu jawabannya, tak ingin melihat lagi sosok penolak itu, dan itu adalah fakta." Chanyeol akhirnya menunjukkan wajah tersembunyinya, namun hal itu justru membuat namja mungil itu kembali terkesiap dengan kata-kata yang Ia ucapkan, "Kau baru saja menolakku, Baek. Dan itu juga fakta."

Tubuh Baekhyun meringsut di tembok, Ia benar-benar dilanda kegemingan sekarang, pikirannya sangat berkecamuk, "A, aku tidak menolakmu, Yeol!" Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar, "Hanya saja, aku masih belum bisa menerima ini semua." Ucap Baekhyun lirih,

Maksudnya?

"Aku hanya sedang bingung, Yeol. Aku benar-benar bingung, di sisi lain aku ingin mempertahankan kenormalanku, namun di sisi lain aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku—"

Chuup!

Bibir Chanyeol telah membungkam kelanjutan perkataan namja manis itu, kedua tangannya menekan tengkuk Baekhyun guna memperdalam ciuman. Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan air mata, perlakuan Chanyeol membuatnya semakin tak berdaya. Ciuman itu begitu dalam, namun bibir Baekhyun tetap bungkam seperti sebelumnya, terkatup rapat seperti hatinya. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir itu, mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dan melesakkan lidahnya secara paksa di dalam sana, meraupnya berkali-kali, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sampai akhirnya Ia mengakhiri sendiri ciuman sepihak itu dengan dahi yang tertempel satu sama lain. Nafas Chanyeol terasa di wajah Baekhyun, kemudian, Ia menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga jatuh kepelukannya,

"Beri aku kesempatan, Baek… Kumohon… setidaknya setelah itu, kau boleh menolakku." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, perlahan tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak kepinggang Chanyeol mengeratkan masing-masing tangannya di sana—tidak melingkarkannya, hanya sekedar mengeratkan.

"Waktu, Yeol. Aku hanya butuh waktu."

 *****ChanBaek*****

Motor merah itu berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun segera melenggang turun dari motor tersebut. Chanyeol sang pengemudi tampan melepaskan helmnya, Ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di samping motornya,

"Thanks, Yeol." Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum lemah,

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya lembut, jempolnya dibiarkan mengelus pipi itu perlahan, "Maafkan keegoisanku, Baek. Maaf telah membuatmu kesulitan menghadapi prinsipmu sendiri. Maafkan aku."

"Asal kau tak meninggalkanku, Yeol. Apapun."

"Kau takut aku meninggalkanmu?" Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya,

"Aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan bila tak ada orang jenius yang bisa mengajariku seperti kau, Yeol." Baekhyun terkekeh, Chanyeol mulai mempoutkan bibirnya, "Bercanda. Entah mengapa aku merasa takut akan hal itu. Aku masih belum tahu kenapa, mungkin karena terlalu sering bersama?"

Namja tampan itu tertawa renyah, "Mungkin karena daya Tarik ketampananku, Baek." Tuturnya narsis seperti biasa,

Baekhyun mendecih, "Kau masih kalah tampan daripada aku, tiang listrik!"

"Mana ada! Kau itu manis, tahu!"

"Aku tidak mau memulai perdebatan sekarang, Yeol. Aku manly dan tampan, dan kau harus mengakui itu."

"Hmph! Oke, oke, Tuan Manly nan tampan. Aku tak akan memulai perdebatan sekarang, puas?"

"Ya, sangat puas!" Tak kuat lagi namja tinggi itu untuk menahan hasratnya mengacak-acak rambut caramel milik Baekhyun yang tiap kalinya selalu telihat lembut dan berwangi manis,

Tin!

Suara klakson menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol yang tengah mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun, sorot lampu mobil menyilaukan pandangan mereka berdua, beberapa detik kemudian, mesin mobil itu mati, kemudian keluarlah sosok jangkung dari dalam sana, namja itu bertepuk tangan setelahnya,

"Wow, apa aku tertinggal sesuatu?" tanya suara yang tak asing lagi untuk di kenali, "Hyung melihat pemandangan indah di sini."

"Kris hyung.." Panggil Baekhyun lirih, yah, namja tinggi itu adalah Kris, wajahnya terlihat berbinar-binar

"Apa kalian… berpacaran?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" timpal Chanyeol kasar,

"Ok, ok, baiklah bukan urusanku." Tuturnya yang kini telah berdiri di dekat mereka berdua,

"Mau apa kau? Kenapa tidak masuk saja langsung ke dalam?"

"Ah, aku malas, lagi pula di sini ada Baekhyun, jadi sebaiknya aku sekalian saja melakukannya di sini."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau lupa? Hhh… Tunggu di sini." Kris berbalik badan kembali menuju mobilnya, Ia membukakan pintu dan kemudian segera terlihat namja bertubuh tak jauh tingginya dari Kris keluar dari sana,

Dada Chanyeol segera tergelak, Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hyungnya, Ia ingin berteriak, tapi hal itu rasanya mustahil, karena kini dua sosok itu telah berdiri di dekat mereka,

"Perkenalkan dirimu, sayang." Titah Kris lembut,

"Annyeonghaseo, Huang Zi Tao imnida. Maaf bila bahasa Koreaku berantakan." Ucap namja bermata panda itu seraya membungkuk sopan,

Chanyeol segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju Baekhyun, menatap namja mungil itu yang kini jelas tengah terpaku pada sosok namja yang dibawa oleh Hyungnya. Ada yang berbeda pada sorot matanya, seolah menceritakan berbagai hal yang terbungkam rapih di sana, namun dapat di simpulkan sedikit, setidaknya mata itu mencerita seseorang, seseorang bernama Huang Zi Tao.

 **TE BE CE**

* * *

 **Soo's Time**

 **Aduh! Soo minta maaf, ini kurasa gaje gituh yaaah… maaf tiba-tiba jadi galau and gak lucu *bow* yah, gapapa kan? Abis kalo lucu mulu entar meninggal kebanyak ketawa(?) dibilang sedih juga engga sih, drama gagal iya #Hikssss. Next, tunggu yaah… Si Tao-Tao udah keluar nih, hayooo apa yah selanjutnya? Tunggu next chapt, and REVIEW JUSEYOOOO :***

* * *

 **Answer's Time**

 **AkaSunaSparKyu** : Amin! Doain aja, ne! Mian-mian, ini ngaret banget huweee… Soo udah mulai disibukkan sama perkuliahan soale. Mian, but Happy reading! Thanks udah ngereview!

 **Minkook94** : Salam cinta dari Soo, benar-benar suka banget ama kamu, makasih udah jadi reviewers setiaaaa~ Soo padamuh! KkKKK, tapi merekaah malaikat2 penyatu ChanBaek. Keep review nee!

 **FriederichOfficial** : Huwaaa gomawo, duh Soo jadi malu dipuji #taboked. Happy reading and keep review ne!

 **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : Iya tuh gimana sih bang Cahyo #krikrikrik Happy reading dear! Keep review! Sranghae from Soo :*

 **Beechanbaek** : Kkkkkkk, jangan gitu dong… ok sip kakak! Keep review ne!

 **AnaknyaChanbaek92** : Kkkkkk, anaknya Chanbaek mulai berkoar. Amin! Doain aja mamih papihnya yaaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle:**

 **Strategic Punishment**

 **Author : SooBabySoo12**

 **Main Pair: ChanBaek**

 **Support Pair: KaiSoo, SuLay, HunHan, KrisTao, CrackPair!KrisHan**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: YAOI, NC, ROMANCE, COMEDY**

 **Disclaimer: EXO kesayangan kita, milik bersama, milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. But, D.O is mine [dimusnahin Kai pake teleportnya]**

 **SPESIAL THANKS:**

 **minami Kz, minkook94, Su Hoo, adindaPCy, GingerBeeP, Mrswuhunhan, CussonsBaekby, BintangAlphard, cici fu, Exoo-klm, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Richa Byun926, odultLu, baexian ree, caaa (Guest), kkimjane, Guest(2), sofiamrwh, Stellar21 (Guest), chika love baby baekhyun, EXO love EXO, letslove-xo, bbaeksong92, KimKaihun8894, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, angelaalay, FriederichOfficial, Jung HaRa, say yo, ssonghye, diahsshii, ade park, cbcb, seogogirl, Nataskuuk, Aya Nadyaa, Chanyeol hard, baekboy, Missunie, Fa, Guest, AkaSunaSparKyu, Beechanbaek, AnaknyaChanbaek92, KimChanChan0630, chanbaekins, deestacia, nutellabaekie, ChanBaek98, ThatXX94, tutihandayani, Yulyul, Guest, Parkizuna, Heo Min Jae, xiyumin, BaekkkChannD'Light92, qwertyxing, NadyaLee, AmyBellKim, baekyeol, Warzone666, devrina, whenKmeetK, Kim Zaa, DOUBLE-YU, CandleLight0506**

 **==Makasih buat review-an dan follow+favo cerita ini! Huwaaa Soo terharu /nangis guling-guling/ padahal udah mikir ini cerita gaje abnormal gitu. Khususnya buat para reviewers, cheongmal gomawo yaa.. Soo padamuuh! #civok_atu-atu==**

 **Ps: Sorry kalau kurang memuaskan wkwk, maklum eke author amatir yang masih terus belajar(?). Garis bawahi guys, it's my first time posting epep di sinih! Bangaptah~ || Well, akhir-akhir ini exo semakin gencar diserang netizen n haters, kita harus kuat! Hwaiting oppadeul! Still #WeAreOne**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-00—!Warning!—00—**

 **Typops betebaran, BL, NC, Dirty Talk di tiap percakapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SETELAH MEMBACA TINGGALKAN REVIEW OR JEJAK LAINNYA JUSEYO! DON'T BE SIDER! SILENT REVIEWERS, BASHING NOT ALLOWED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **!DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI AND NOT YAOI SHIPPER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHANYEOL POV

Tok Tok Tok

Suara bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar samar ditelingaku, aish… siapa sih itu, aku malas sekali membukanya. Kurasa aku baru tidur 1 menit yang lalu, kenapa sudah ada saja makhluk yang mengganggu, eoh?

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pintu itu semakin menjadi-jadi, dengan terpaksa aku membuka mataku, eh apa ini? Aku masih berada di meja belajar kamarku? Huh, pantas saja pinggangku sakit semua…!

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Iyaa!" Pasti ini Kris hyung yang sedang kesulitan dengan tinta printer, dia selalu seperti ini ketika tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan tiba-tiba tintanya mengalami gangguan teknis,

CKLEK

"Ada apa sih—eummmphh!" what the heaven is this? Tiba-tiba perkataanku terpotong dengan benda kenyal yang menerjang bibirku, aku memfokuskan mataku dan itu semakin membuatku terbelalak,

Aku berusaha keras melepas ciuman itu, "Cpk! BA, BAEKHYUN!? WA, WAE—eummphh!"

"Cpk, Ah.. hah… Berhentilah berkata, Yeol! Just kissing, please!" jelas Baekhyun dengan sedikit terengah, lalu Ia kembali menciumku, mendorongku memasuki kamar

What is this!? Siapapun bisa jelaskan padaku!? Apa ini mimpi!? Baekhyun memperdalam ciumannya dengan mengalungkan tangannya dileherku, Ia membuat lumat-lumatan menggairahkan yang terasa begitu terburu-buru. Tsk! Persetan dengan mimpi! Kini aku mulai membalas ciuman itu dan berperan sebagai dominan. Kuangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terasa begitu ringan seperti tubuh seorang yeoja, tanganku mengangkat dua bongkahan padat bagian bawah Baekhyun, dan karenanya Baekhyun pun melingkarkan kaki-kainya dipinggangku.

"Euugh.." shit! Baekhyun melenguh ketika tak sengaja dua benda sensitive milik masing-masing tak sengaja bersentuhan saat aku mengangkatnya. Libido semakin membuncah-buncah dan melampiaskannya dengan memperdalam ciumanku, menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, salah satu tanganku menggapai kenop pintu dan…

BLAM

Pintu kamar tertutup, aku menggendong Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir barang satu detikpun, dan akhirnya aku terduduk di bibir kasur dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada dipangkuanku. Ciuman itu semakin terasa liar, aku menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan mulai melesakkan lidahku kedalam, Baekhyun melenguh, dan itu semakin membuatku gila untuk menjelajahi rongga bersalivanya dengan brutal, memaksa lidahnya untuk bertarung dan membuatnya semakin terbuai dengan serviceku. Jika ini mimpi, maka aku tak ingin terbangun. Merasa bibir cherry ini adalah impianku sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, dan kini aku merasakannya, menyesapi bibir manis ini yang semakin manis ketika aku memainkannya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendorongku pelan membuat bibir cherry itu lepas dariku, aku sedikit mengerang frustasi karena belum puas dengan bibirnya, tapi wajahnya sangat merah. Oh, astaga… aku sampai lupa untuk membiarkannya bernapas. Namun jantungku semakin berdetak keras ketika melihat wajahnya itu, memerah, dengan bibir yang sedikit membuka, saliva yang berada di sudut-sudut bibir bahkan sampai ada yang turun di dagu lentiknya, jangan lupakan matanya, oh damn! Mata sayu itu benar-benar mengundangku untuk melakukan lebih, "Akkhhhh… Yeolliehh… eunggghh…Nnnnhhh~" desahan kembali lolos dari mulutnya ketika aku menerjang leher mulusnya, mengisap, gigit, dan menjilatnya, berkali-kali kulakukan itu pada leher jenjangnya,

"Ennghhh… Yeolliehh~ mnnnhhh… Aaahhh.." racau Baekhyun semakin membuatku menggila, celanaku semakin menyempit dan benda itu terus bergesek dengan milik Baekhyun yang sama-sama masih terbungkus rapih dengan celana. Tanganku mulai melesak masuk ke dalam t-shirt hitam Baekhyun yang tipis, mencari-cari benda itu dan… gotcha! Aku mendapatkan dua benda lembut itu yang sudah terasa menegang di jari-jariku, "Aakkh… Yeolllhhh…."

Ganti posisi—aku merebahkan badanku hingga akhirnya badanku terhimpit oleh badan Baekhyun yang menindih di atasku. Kemudian aku berputar dan kini Baekhyun yang ada di bawah kungkunganku. Aku menatap mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat, begitu pun dengannya, Ia menatapku dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan mata sayunya yang menggoda, aku tersenyum, melihat sosok sempurna ini dalam jarak sedekat ini. Mendadak jari lentik Baekhyun menyentuh keningku lalu semakin turun ke hidung, "Yeolhh… kulum…" titah Baekhyun terdengar seksi,

Tanpa berpikir panjang, segera kugenggam tangannya dan memasukan jari telunjuknya ke mulutku, dengan cepat lidahku bermain dengan jari lentiknya itu dan itu membuatnya semakin gila mendesah, damn! Bagaimana jika yang kukulum milikmu, Baek? Apa kau menjerit? Kumasukan jari-jarinya yang lain, hingga akhirnya tiga jari lentik berada di dalam mulutku, astaga… jari-jarinya terasa begitu nyata untuk dirasakan di dalam mimpi,

"Nggh, Y, Yeol…?"

Cukup. Aku ingin kembali merasakan rasa bibir Baekhyun yang membuatku candu dengan manisnya. Kukeluarkan jarinya dari mulutku, kemudian aku menarik kepala Baekhyun hingga akhirnya,

Chuuup!

Kuraup kembali dengan rakus bibirnya dan kini bibirnya juga semakin terasa nyata menyentuh bibirku, namun kali ini bibir itu sangat rapat, tak memberiku celah untuk memasukan lidahku ke dalam. Aku mengerang frustasi, "Aah… cpk, buka mulutmu, sayang~" racauku disela raupan panas itu. Bukannya mendapat respon dari bibirnya, aku malah di dorong kuat oleh Baekhyun dan…

BRUK!

Aku merasa begitu sakit di daerah sekitar bokongku dan saat itu pula aku segera tersadar bahwa semua ini…

"Bae, Baekhyun!?"

…bukanlah mimpi.

Aku bersusah payah untuk berdiri dari lantai perpustakaan, well kau tahu aku baru saja bangun tidur. Sangat sulit membuat keseimbang untuk saat ini, apalagi aku juga terjatuh cukup keras tadi. Samar-samar kulihat wajah Baekhyun yang kacau dan itu semakin terlihat jelas ketika mataku memicing fokus, itu semakin membuatku tertampar keras. Baekhyun menangis?

"Ma, maafkan aku, Baek… kukira itu hanya mim—"

PLAK

Well, selamat datang dunia nyata, Park Chanyeol sudah tersadar seratus persen sekarang!

.

SKIP TIME

.

"Wow, apa aku tertinggal sesuatu?" tanya suara yang tak asing lagi untuk di kenali, "Hyung melihat pemandangan indah di sini."

"Kris hyung.." Panggil Baekhyun lirih,

"Apa kalian… berpacaran?" Kris hyung bertanya dengan menampakan wajah berbinar yang persis seperti idoit yang tengah dirudung kebahagian,

Yeah, sejak pergelutan panas dan penuh air mata tadi, akhirnya aku dan Baekhyun berbaikan. Eum… tunggu, tadi Kris Hyung bilang apa? Berpacaran? What the… heaven? Aku ingin, tapi itu terlalu mustahil untuk sekarang. Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu, sekiranya itu yang Ia ucapkan diakhir pergelutan kami. Namja manis itu tak mau kehilanganku, entah apa maksudnya, yang jelas aku cukup merasa mendapat kesempatan dari kata-katanya—setidaknya aku belum ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Bukan urusanmu!" timpalku tajam,

"Ok, ok, baiklah bukan urusanku." Tuturnya yang kini telah berdiri di dekat kami,

"Mau apa kau? Kenapa tidak masuk saja langsung ke dalam?"

"Ah, aku malas, lagi pula di sini ada Baekhyun, jadi sebaiknya aku sekalian saja melakukannya di sini."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau lupa? Hhh… Tunggu di sini." Ia berbalik badan dan kembali berjalan menuju mobil, tunggu, tunggu? Aku lupa apa? Dia mau melakukan apa? Mataku semakin memicing pada sosok Kris hyung yang tengah berbincang sebentar dengan seseorang di dalam mobilnya. Siapa? Oh My God! Aku baru ingat!

" _Arasso, aku minta maaf dan besok aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu, puas?"_

Kata-kata Kris hyung waktu itu kembali terngiyang di kepalaku. Andwae! Ini tak boleh terjadi! Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya! Apa dia menyukai Kris hyung atau tidak! Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, dua sosok tiang itu telah menghentikan langkahnya mantap di depan kami berdua,

"Perkenalkan dirimu, sayang." Titah Kris pada namja yang tingginya berbeda sedikit darinya,

"Annyeonghaseo, Huang Zi Tao imnida. Maaf bila bahasa Koreaku berantakan." Ucap namja bermata panda itu seraya membungkuk sopan,

Mataku segera menangkap raut Baekhyun dan… selamat! Tolong bunuh aku sekarang. Kulihat Baekhyun begitu shok melihat namja yang baru memperkenalkan diri itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya aku tak tahu, tapi aku sangat ingin tahu! Tidak! Ini tidak baik! Aku harus segera menghentikan suasana canggung ini secepat mungkin,

"Baek, masuklah, besok kau harus bersekolah lagi." Ujarku padanya yang masih tak bergeming—tetap menatap namja bermata panda itu, "BAEK!" suaraku meninggi dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh padaku,

"Hei, ayolah Yeol, sejak kapan hyung mengajarimu menjadi tidak sopan begini, eoh? Memutuskan pembicara—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" potongku cepat, semua mata terbelalak padaku, aku kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Baek masuklah." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, kemudian bergerak masuk dan menghilang dari pagar rumahnya yang kini kembali tertutup rapat,

"Park Chan—"

"Aku mau pulang. Urus saja pacarmu sendiri. Aku terlalu lelah hari ini. Bye." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kris hyung, aku menyalakan motor dan mengendarainya memasuki garasi rumah yang terbuka automatis—setelah menekan tombol di tembok pagar luar dan memberikan password.

 *****ChanBaek*****

AUTHOR POV

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kris terus menggenggam tangan namjachingunya dengan salah satu tangannya yang tak memegang stir, sesekali melepaskannya hanya untuk mengganti persneling kemudian tangan hangat nan besar itu kembali menggenggam tangan lentik namjachingunya,

"Maafkan aku, sayang, maaf, adikku memang sedang tidak baik moodnya akhir-akhir ini." Tukas Kris dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke jalanan depan, namun ibu jarinya mengusap-usap punggung tangan namjanya dengan lembut,

Namja bermata panda itu tersenyum, "Gwaenchanha… aku bisa mengerti. Saat-saat SMA seperti itu, remaja sedang pubertas dan suka berpengaruh buruk terhadap moodnya." Tuturnya lembut,

"Kau… memang luar biasa, baby… tak salah aku jatuh cinta padamu." Sanggah Kris sambil terkikik kecil, "Kurasa ilmu psikiatri sudah mendarah daging di dirimu, sayang." Lanjutnya membuat namjanya kembali menyunggingkan senyum di bibir cat lips-nya,

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Ge. Aku ini calon psikiater terkenal yang akan dipuja-puja di seluruh dunia."

Kris tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan namjanya yang masih tak lupa untuk hadir dari dirinya, "Hilangkan dulu kenarsisanmu, baru aku akan mengakuinya! Lalu, lepaskan semua tindikan itu dari telingamu." ledeknya sambil mengusak-usak rambut cokelat kopi namja itu gemas, "Kau tak mau dipanggil psikopat oleh pasienmu akibat penampilan funky-mu, bukan?"

"Eung.. akan kupikirkan nanti. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa penampilanku ini bisa membuat orang mengingatkan sepanjang hidup, atau bahkan memberiku nobel karena menyandang gelar psikiater funky?" Dan mereka kembali tertawa, namun entah mengapa, tawa namja bermata panda yang biasa dipanggil Tao itu terhenti dan berganti menjadi wajah khawatir, Kris menyadarinya,

"Ada apa sayang? Apa ada yang membuatmu bingung, hm?"

"Tidak… hanya saja…" Tao terdiam sejenak, "Aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan namja mungil yang bersama dengan adikmu. Aku… seperti pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya… tapi aku tak yakin…"

Kris segera mengangguk, seakan paham dengan maksud kekasihnya, "Tentu saja kau pernah melihatnya, sayang, karena dia adiknya Luhan."

Mata panda miliknya segera terbelalak, mulutnya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Ia dengar. Kris mendaratkan tangannya dipucuk kepala namja china itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut beberapa kali,

"Ma, maksudmu, Byun…Luhan?" Kris mengangguk, "Kau tidak sedang bercanda?"

"Tentu tidak, sayang… oh, apakah aku tak pernah menceritakan bahwa kami tinggal bersebelahan?" kini Tao yang menganggukkan kepalanya, Kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri, "Maafkan aku sayang, aku tak pernah menceritakannya. Ya, kamu tinggal bersebelahan, hubungan keluarga kami baik, walaupun Luhan masih… well… dingin. Tapi adiknya berbeda, dia sangat hangat dan periang. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia sangat dekat dengan adikku, Chanyeol."

Tao meringsut dibangkunya, Ia seperti tengah mengalami dejavu. Menghadapi keluarga bermarga Byun itu terasa begitu menyiksanya, memaksanya kembali terhisap dalam lubang hitam masa lalu,

"Apa aku membuatmu marah, sayang?"

Tao menggeleng lemah, "Tidak… hanya saja… aku seperti kembali ke masa lalu, Ge…"

Kris menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan sembarangan, kemudian Ia menatap lekat-lekat kekasihnya dengan pandangan menegaskan,

"Dengarkan aku, Tao. Kau tak perlu dihantui rasa bersalah, ok? Luhan adalah kesalahanku, bukan kesalahanmu. Semua ini karena egoku yang membuncah dan tak terkontrol saat itu. Kau cukup memikirkan dirimu, buatlah dirimu terus merasa bahagia bersamaku dengan tidak mengandalkan masa lalu kita, arasso?" dengan beberapa keraguan, akhirnya Tao pun mengangguk, dan Kris pun segera menarik kepala Tao dan mendaratkan bibirnya di kening namja itu, mengecup lembut penuh rasa cinta yang mendalam, "Aku mencintaimu, Tao. Tak ada lagi Luhan atau pun Byun sekalipun."

.

.

.

 **Klining!**

Suara notif line membuat Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamar lepas membersihkan badan alias mandi segera bergerak menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil handphonennya,

 **Dobby**

 **Kau sudah tertidur, Baek? – 20:54**

Baekhyun menghela napas, ternyata Chanyeol yang baru saja mengirimnya. Kemudian Ia bergerak menuju ranjangnya dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam handphone. Namja itu tersenyum iseng kemudian,

 **Klining!**

 **Park Baekhyun**

 **Kalau sudah, aku tak akan membaca dan membalas linemu, dobby! – 20:54**

Berbeda halnya dengan Baekhyun yang menamai Kontak Line Chanyeol dengan nama abnormal, Chanyeol lebih memilih mengganti nama marga Baekhyun menjadi marganya. Hey, kurasa kau terlalu cepat tanpa persetujuan untuk melakukan itu, Park Chanyeol! Dan perlu dicatat bahwa Baekhyun tak mengetahui soal itu, kau bisa membayangkan jika namja mungil itu mengetahuinya. Sifat kecuekan Chanyeol adalah salah satu sifat utamanya, Ia tak pernah peduli, sebanyak apa nama julukan yang dilontarkan namja mungil itu padanya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendapat balasan line dari pujaan hatinya, tangannya pun kembali bergerilya di layar iPhonenya,

 **Klining!**

 **Dobby**

 **Kuanggap dobby sebagai panggil sayangmu untukku, Baek, Kkkk~ Oh, ya kau sudah makan malam? – 20:56**

Baekhyun mendecih, "Kenapa menjijikan sekali, eoh? Kita belum jadian, Yeol!" ocehnya pelan, kemudian Ia mengetik balasannya,

 **Klining!**

 **Park Baekhyun**

 **Iuh! Menjijikan! Jangan menanyakan hal yang seakan kita sudah berhubungan, Yeol. – 20:58**

Chanyeol terkikik, ada kalanya Ia menjadi senang mengganggu namja sensitive ini, "Dasar namja keras kepala. Kau masih saja tak mau mengakuinya, Baek. Payah…" celetuknya pelan,

 **Klining!**

 **Dobby**

 **Ayolah, aku hanya menanyakannya karena aku dipercaya eomma untuk mengurus kalian berdua selagi orang tua kalian pergi. – 21:00**

"Alibi!" desis Baekhyun sambil memicingkan mata,

 **Klining!**

 **Park Baekhyun**

 **Kalau begitu harusnya kau juga line Luhan hyung! – 21:01**

Chanyeol semakin terkikik melihat balasan namja mungilnya itu, "Kau memang jenius, Baek. Tapi, aku jauh lebih jenius." Ia bersmirk ria,

 **Klining!**

 **Dobby**

 **Sayang sekali, aku sudah didahului Sehun untuk melakukan itu. Dan aku bukan tipe pengulang pertanyaan, Byun Baek. – 21:03**

Baekhyun memutar matanya sesaat membaca balasan Chanyeol, "Ukhh… dasar tukang ngeles!"

Chanyeol menantikan balasannya namun sebuah ketukan pintu terlebih dahulu menginterupsi,

TOK TOK TOK

" _Park Chanyeol, buka pintunya. Aku tahu kau belum tidur di dalam sana."_ Dan suara Kris terdengar kemudian dari luar kamar, dengan malas Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dari kursi malas nan empuknya dan beranjak menuju ambang pintu dan,

CKLEK

"Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol sesaat membuka pintu kamarnya,

Kris menatapnnya tajam, "Kenapa kau tidak sopan tadi, hm? Hyung tidak suka dengan sikapmu tadi, Yeol." Tukas Kris dengan emosi yang ditahan dengan sempurna seperti biasa, Kris bukan tipe hyung yang suka bermain kasar dalam situasi emosi sekuat apapun,

"Aku hanya sedang lelah. Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan?"

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya, Yeol. Hyung menghargai kelelahanmu, tapi bukan perilaku seperti itu yang Hyung ajarkan padamu, ingat? Harus tetap menghargai, apalagi yang kau hadapi tadi lebih tua darimu."

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, kemudian Ia menarik tubuhnya memasuki kamar, "Arasso, hyungnim. Jaljayo." Ujarnya sambil lalu menutup pintu,

" _Jangan tidur terlalu malam, Yeol. Eomma berpesan padaku. Oh iya, Tao juga menitipkan salam padamu, katanya salam kenal."_ Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan 'hm' malas, Ia terdiam sejenak memandangi langir-langit kamarnya sambil bersandar dipintu, matanya menatap ke atas sana dengan pandangan lelah. Mungkin Ia lelah dengan percintaannya sendiri yang terasa begitu berbelit dan membingungkan. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dengan kasar, "Tao, Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Aku bersyukur kau sudah mempunyai pacar, hyung. Sekiranya aku bisa bebas mengejar Baekhyun tanpa ancaman darimu." Ocehnya lalu Ia kembali menuju bangku malasnya, mengambil handphone dan Ia segera mendapati notif line yang cukup banyak dari Baekhyun,

 **Park Baekhyun**

 **Dasar dobby pembuat alibi. – 21:05**

 **Huh, hari ini kau benar-benar berbuat cabul padaku, yadong! – 21:06**

 **Bisa saja aku mengadukannya pada polisi, untung aku sedang berbaik hati. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, aku serius akan melaporkannya! – 21:06**

 **Tapi aku tetap harus berterimakasih padamu untuk hari ini. Terimakasih telah mengajariku, dengan itu aku bisa lolos dari remedial Cho ssaem yang mengerikan. – 21:06**

 **Hei! Kau tidur? – 21:07**

 **Yya! Dobby jelek! – 21:07**

 **Dasar manusia tukang tidur! –21:07**

 **Chanyeol namsan tower! – 21:07**

 **Hhh.. sudahlah. Menyebalkan! Kau mengabaikanku, maka aku akan mengabaikanmu juga! –21:08**

 **Aku tidur! –21:08**

Chanyeol tertawa geli setelah membaca deret pesan line dari Baekhyun, terlihat jelas sebenarnya namja mungil itu tanpa sadar mulai menyukai namja berpostur bak namsan tower itu. Tapi Ia tetap berpegang pada prinsip normalnya yang menekannya untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaan itu secara blak-blak. Huh, Baekhyun yang malang. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, entah apa yang sedang Ia pikirkan, namun beberapa menit kemudian sebuah seringai segera menghiasi bibir flatnya. Bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak memilki tabiat iseng tingkat dewa(?), Iya menyentuh tombol 'Pesan Suara' dan mulai merekam,

 **Klining!**

Baekhyun segera meraba handphonenya yang Ia buang sembarang di antara bantal akibat kesal tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Ia memaksa matanya yang sempat tertutup untuk kembali terbuka, dan Ia segera mendecak setelah melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk,

 **Dobby**

 **1:12 )))**

 **(Play) (Share) – 21:11**

"Huh? Pesan suara? 1 menit?" Kemudian Baekhyun pun menyentuh tombol (play) dan segera terdengar suara bass milik Chanyeol yang mengalun lembut membawakan lagu 'Nothing on You',

 _ **If I told you I was perfect I'd lying**_

 _ **If there's something I'm not doing but I'm trying**_

 _ **I know I'm not angle…**_

 _ **But I'm not so bad, no, no, no**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you see me at the party conversating**_

 _ **That doesn't mean telephone number are exchanging**_

 _ **I know I'm not angle, boy**_

 _ **But I'm not so bad, no, no, no**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You should know these**_

 _ **Beautiful boy the next door from me**_

 _ **I want you to be mine and my time never be waste**_

 _ **Cause I'm in love with you baby**_

 _ **In love with you baby**_

 _ **Yeeaa, e, yeaah~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saranghae bbuing bbuing, Baekkie-ah~ Jaljayo~**_

Blush! Wajah Baekhyun resmi memerah sepanjang lagu itu terlantun dan semakin parah saat bait-bait terakhir lagu itu yang diganti liriknya ditambah dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang berbbuing-bbuing ria. Oh God! Siapapun aku merasakan hal yang sama atau bahkan menjerit histeris sekalipun bila mendapat vn dari seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol yang notabenenya namja tampan, tinggi, dan jenius. Perfect! Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan kamarnya, menuju dapur yang berada di lantai satu, membuka kulkas, mengambil salah satu kaleng minuman bersoda, dan

Gluk gluk gluk

Dalam beberapa tenggak, namja mungil itu sudah hampir menghabiskan isi soda kalengnya. Ia membanting kaleng tersebut di meja counter, wajahnya masih sempurna memerah. Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun berteriak dengan ribuan oktafnya yang melengking super pengang,

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU KIRA INI JAM BERAPA?!" teriak Luhan dari lantai atas karena teleponannya dengan sang kekasih sukses terganggu akibat lengkingan suara nereka milik Baekhyun yang tengah frustasi.

 *****ChanBaek*****

BAEKHYUN POV

"Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, akan kubotaki rambutmu, Park Chanyeol! Aku bukan beautiful boy!" omelku ketika kami bertemu di depan gerbang rumah, well namja tiang listrik itu memang sengaja berhenti untuk kembali menjemputku, Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebar nan idiot dari wajahnya,

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" ledeknya kemudian,

"M, mworago!? Ma-mana ada!" elakku, oh man! Kenapa harus terbata, idiot!? Chanyeol tertawa geli, dan aku hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirku kesal,

"Jangan melakukan itu, Baek."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mempoutkan bibirmu, atau aku akan memakanmu." Tuturnya dengan nada rendah sambil menjilat bibirnya nafsu,

Aku langsung menghajar kepala Chanyeol dengan map berisi kertas-kertas yang kubawa, "DASAR NAMSAN TOWER YADONG!"

.

.

.

"Huahahaha! Jinjjayo!?" Kyungsoo terus tertawa seperti anak autis, Ia benar-benar terpingkal mendengar ceritaku tentang semalam, tentang Chanyeol yang mengirimiku pesan suara dan juga tentang pagi ini, "Kalian benar-benar membuatku sakit!" lanjutnya masih tertawa memegangi perut,

"Berhenti tertawa, Kyung, atau aku akan memutuskan lehermu." Kemudian Kyungsoo pun menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem-deham pelan,

"Lalu? Bagaimana?" tanyanya setelah itu,

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Hhh… kau menerimanya tidak?"

Aku memutar mataku malas, "Kau memberiku pertanyaan yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya, Kyung."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menerimanya? Chanyeol baik, pintar, tampan, atlet—"

"Tapi dia juga namja dan aku normal, pabo! Aku tidak sepertimu dengan kekasih gaymu itu."

Kyungsoo berdecih, "Kau tahu, Baek. Kalau kau mengatakan itu pada pasangan lain, maka kau akan habis dihajar oleh mereka. Beruntung aku yang kau katai seperti itu. Gay bukanlah penyakit."

"Lalu apa? Penyimpangan sex? Kau pikir itu bukan penyakit juga?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar, "Cinta itu tidak memandang atas siapa dan dimana, Baek. Cinta itu suatu anugerah dan hasrat indah yang dihadiahi Tuhan."

Aku tertawa renyah, "Setidaknya cinta bukan untuk membutakan logika, bukan? Kau masih dapat berpikir jernih, kan, Kyungsoo? Apa dada besar wanita kini sudah tak membuat jantungmu berdesir nikmat? Apa kau tak tertarik lagi dengan yeoja, eoh?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, kemudian Ia menepuk pundakku berirama, "Kau akan tahu nanti, Baek. Aku tak mau banyak bicara. Kau akan merasakannya saat kau benar-benar terjerumus dalam dunia kami."

"Shireo! Kau mendoakanku, eoh?"

"Well, mungkin jahatnya seperti itu, Baek. Karena aku ingin tahu, apa yang akan keluar dari mulutmu setelah kau merasakannya."

Bunyi bel menggema ke seluruh ruang kelas, aku masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan lagi. Kesal, tak terima, merasa dilecehkan, benci, bingung, ingin tahu, semua bercampur aduk dalam satu tatapan.

Tawaku menggelegar ke seluruh ruang kelas, lalu aku memukul pelan punggung Kyungsoo, "Sialan kau, Kyungsoo! Aku kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa bertahan!" tukasku optimis, dan itu wajib aku lakukan!

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, "Semoga saja, Baek." Dan kemudian Kim ssaem pun memasuki ruang kelas.

.

.

.

 **LET'S LOVE CHANBAEK (6)**

 **Fri, 13 Jun**

 **13:09 – Sepertinya aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari misi ini.**

 **Suho  
Mwo? Kau kenapa Kyungsoo? – 13:10**

 **Oh Luhan  
Kau kenapa Kyung? Apa Kai berbuat macam-macam lagi, eoh!? – 13:10**

 **Lay  
Jangan begitu, Kyungie. Kau berperan penting dengan misi ini. – 13:11**

 **Oh Sehun  
Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo-hyung? – 13:12**

 **Suho  
Dimana Kai, Hun? Kenapa dia tidak muncul di grup? – 13: 14**

 **Oh Sehun  
Kai sedang dipanggil Jung ssaem perihal olimpiade Fisika sejak sebelum istirahat. – 13:15**

 **13:20 – Tidak, bukan karena Kai. Hanya saja… aku merasa tidak nyaman untuk melanjutkan misi ini.**

 **Oh Luhan  
Tidak mungkin hanya karena itu, kan, Kyungsoo? Ceritakan saja pada kami! – 13:22**

 **13:25 – Mianhae semuanya.**

 **D.O left from the chat**

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

GREEEEK!

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser dengan keras dan kemudian terlihat sosok namja berkulit tan dengan wajah kacau dan berkeringat namun tetap terlihat tampan dan manly. Tak peduli dengan tatapan heran semua orang yang berada di kelas itu yang notabenenya merupakan senior kelas 2, Ia mencari-cari sosok namja mungil bermata bulat di kelas itu, namun nihil, Ia tak menemukannya di sini, tapi Ia menemukan sosok namja mungil yang lain, namja mungil yang selalu duduk bersama dengan orang yang Ia cari,

"Baek hyung!" panggil namja itu dan namja mungil yang awalnya tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku soal itu pun menoleh, Ia berjalan mendekati mejanya, "Apa kau lihat Kyungie?"

"Oh, tadi katanya Ia kurang enak badan, lalu minta izin pulang jam keempat. Saat aku mencoba menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, dia malah menolak."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, eoh? Tadi pagi aku berangkat bersamanya dan kami tertawa-tawa, hyung! Dia tak terlihat sakit sama sekali." Ocehnya dengan raut frustasi, "Ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan selama di kelas, dan sejak kapan sikapnya berubah." Titah Kai seraya terduduk di bangku kosong milik Kyungsoo, beruntung saat itu Choi songsaengnim tidak bisa hadir karena rapat, jadi kelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kosong,

"Eum, kami melakukan hal-hal seperti biasanya, mengobrol ketika tak ada guru, belajar, yah, seperti biasa. Mungkin sebenarnya dia sakit, tapi tak mau menunjukannya padamu. Tapi… aku juga heran sih… tadi pagi dia tertawa geli sesaat mendengarkan ceritak—"

"Cerita apa saja yang kau ceritakan pada Kyungsoo, hyung?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Hm… tentang kejadian kemarin bersama Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mengirim pesan suara malam hari, dan tentang aku yang memukul kepalanya karena bertindak mesum. Itu saja."

"Lalu? Apa yang kalian bicarakan selanjutnya? Apa kalian sedikit…berdebat, mungkin?"

Baekhyun berpikir keras sejenak, dan kemudian matanya segera terbelalak dengan mulut yang menganga, "Astaga! Jangan bilang…"

"Apa? Kalian berdebat?"

"Eum, yah… kami sedikit berdebat…"

"Berdebat soal apa?" Kai semakin memburu Baekhyun yang kini mulai berkeringat dingin,

"A, aku mengatakan bahwa gay itu salah… dan aku menyindir Kyungsoo apa dia tidak tertarik lagi dengan dada besar seorang yeoj—"

BRAK! Kai bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak meja, "Itu dia! Kenapa kau tega sekali, hyung? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu padanya!?"

"Mak, maksudmu?"

"Kau kejam, hyung."

Kai segera melesak meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tatapan dan kata-kata yang tajam. Baekhyun masih tertegun dibangkunya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa aku telah menyakti perasaan Kyungsoo—batin Baekhyun terus bergemuruh. Kai terus berlari dan berlari, mencari kekasihnya tanpa tahu dimana Ia berada. Ia mengutuk keras perkataan hyungnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu, eoh!? Ia kembali meraih handphonenya, dalam keadaan masih berlari, Ia mencoba kembali menghubungi namjanya,

 _'The number you're calling is not act—'_

"AKKKHH! Sialan! Hyung! Kyungsoo!"

 *****ChanBaek*****

Terlihat Luhan, Lay, dan Suho yang berjalan cepat kebingungan, raut muka mereka tak terlukiskan lagi, keninng mengkerut, air muka yang pucat, serta bibir yang terkadang bergumam sendiri atau punberteriak-teriak memanggil satu nama: Do Kyungsoo. Hoobae mereka yang tiba-tiba left grup dan sekarang menghilang entah kemana. Mereka masih mencarinya di sekitar sekolah, dan kini mereka tengah pergi menuju kelas 1A,

"Bagaimana? Apa Kai sudah menemukannya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah khawatir pada Sehun, Sehun menggeleng lemah,

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah menghubungi orang tuanya dan mereka bilang Kyungsoo tak ada di rumah." Lay terus menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bingung,

"Loh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bertiga ke kelas kami?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan menemukan ketiga sunbaenya di kelasnya dengan wajah kebingungan, "Kenapa dengan raut kalian?"

"Darimana saja kau?" Luhan malah balik bertanya padanya,

"Tadi aku dipanggil Kim sonssaengnim untuk membicarakan keikutsertaan olimpiade lalu aku juga bertemu dengan coach Lee perihal turnamen, wae?"

"Kyungsoo menghilang." Kini Suho yang bersuara,

"M, mwo!? Bagaimana bisa!?" kini muka Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi panik juga,

"Si puddle itu mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh dikatakan, apalagi di depan Kyungsoo. Cih, namja rewel itu sekarang sedang meratap di belakang sekolah." Oceh Luhan sambil melipat kedua lengannya kesal,

Lay menepuk pundak namja tinggi yang semakin berwajah panik itu, "Temuilah dia Yeol, Ia membutuhkanmu sekarang. Biar kami yang mencari Kyungsoo. Pelan-pelan kau beritahukan dia perihal Kyungie, agar dia bisa mengerti apa kesalahannya, arasso?" titah Lay dengan lembut seperti biasa, Chanyeol pun mengangguk, kemudia Ia segera berbalik badan melesak keluar kelas, menuju taman belakang seperti yang telah diberitahu Luhan.

.

.

.

CHANYEOL POV

Aku terus berlari mencari sosok mungil itu, menuruni tangga demi tangga dan akhirnya sampai dilantai satu. Kemudian aku berlari menuju taman belakang dan tanpa mencarinya dalam waktu yang lama, akhirnya aku menemukan sosok bergetar itu, tengah meringkuk sendiri di salah satu bangku taman belakang sekolah. Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya dan kemudian terduduk tepat di sampingnya,

'Hiks, huhuhiks…'

"Ba-Baek…?" namja mungil itu mendadak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnku, kemudian Ia menghamburkan pelukannya padaku,

"Kyung-hiks-Kyungsoo, Yeol…hiks!" isaknya sambil memelukku, aku pun mulai melingkarkan tanganku di badannya, mengusap punggung pelan, "Karena, hiks, aku, Kyungie-hiks-hilang…"

"Menangislah semau yang kau bisa, Baek, tapi setelah itu kau harus menjanji padaku untuk tersenyum, aracchi?"

Setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti menangis, tapi Ia masih meringkuk dengan sedikit sisa isakkan, matanya membengkak sempurna, beruntung eyeliner yang dipakainnya adalah waterproff, kalau tidak penampilannya akan semakin memperparah keadaan, seluruh wajahnya masih sedikit menyisakan rona merah akibat tangis. Hening, hanya isakan lirih Baekhyun yang terdengar samar,

"Boleh aku bercerita?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan, Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai persetujuan, "Mungkin Kyungsoo menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat darimu, seandainya waktu itu Kai tak kelepasan bercerita padaku, mungkin aku jug atak akan pernah tahu kisah masa lalu Kyungsoo yang sangat menyedihkan itu. Kumohon, setelah ini jangan pernah ulangi perkataan itu lagi Baek di depannya, yang pernah mengatakan tak tertarik pada yeoja di hadapan Kyungsoo-hyung."

Dengan isakan kecil Baekhyun menyahuti, "Ja..ngan bilang kau Kyungsoo…"

"Ya, dia punya trauma pada yeoja. Dia pernah dicampakkan, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Bisa kau bayangkan cinta pertamamu berakhir dengan pengkhianatan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Well, Kyungsoo menyukai seorang yeoja, dia menyukainya dalam diam, namun suatu hari, yeoja Ia sukai itu memberi respon, bahkan mengajak Kyungsoo-hyung untuk berteman. Hingga akhirnya, saat kelas 2 SMP, Kyungsoo dihasut teman-temannya untuk berani menembak yeoja itu, dan ternyata yeoja itu menerimanya. Sembilan bulan pertama, semua berjalan dengan baik, mereka selalu terlihat serasi dan bahkan selalu bersama-sama, bulan kesepuluh, sebelas, dan akhirnya setahun masa jadian mereka, Kyungsoo mulai disibukkan dengan lomba-lomba karya ilmiah, karena kebetulan Ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua karya ilmiah siswa, dan pacarnya itu juga sibuk menjadi seorang cheers, satu tahun 4 bulan, masing-masing individu itu semakin sibuk, Kyungsoo dikirim keluar negeri karena kelompoknya memenangkan essay penelitian, mirisnya lagi saat perayaan natal mereka yang kedua, Kyungsoo meminta maaf pada kekasihnya bahwa dia tidak bisa merayakan karena harus kembali dikirim ke Swiss untuk perlombaan berikutnya. Sangat berat juga bagi Kyungsoo, membiarkan kekasihnya itu melewatkan natal seorang diri, dengan bermodal tekad, Ia pulang ke Korea menggunakan uang tabungannya, meninggalkan lomba demi kekasihnya. Bukan hal indah yang menyambutnya saat diam-diam membuat kejutan untuk yeojanya di rumahnya sendiri, Ia malah menemukan pacar kesayangannya itu tengah beriya-iya panas dengan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya, bahkan Kyungsoo sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, 'Apa pacar culunmu itu tak pernah menyentuhmu barang satu kali pun?' si namja bertanya di sela-sela kegiatan mereka, 'Ani, tak pernah. Ia hanya menciumku, itupun hanya sekali dan ciumannya sangat payah. Kurasa dia gay.' Lalu kau tahu? Karena itu, Kyungsoo-hyung hampir melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, beruntung saat itu tak sengaja Jongin menemukannya dan berhasil menghentikan aksi nekatnya lompat dari atap sekolah. Yeah, Kai dan Kyungsoo satu SMP."

Air mata Baekhyun mulai turun lagi membasahi pipi-pipinya, aku pun mengusap pipinya itu, menghilangkan air mata dari sana, "Uljima… jangan menangis lagi. Kuharap dengan ini kau mengerti maksudku dan paham atas kesalahanmu."

"Mianhae… Yeollie-ah… hiks…"

 **Klining!**

Handphoneku berbunyi, aku pun merogoh kantung celanaku dan mendapatkannya. Setelah membaca pesan itu aku segera tersenyum, "Jangan minta maaf padaku, Baek. Minta maaflah pada orangnya secara langsung." Tukasku kemudian, Baekhyun membesarkan matanya yang sudah bengkak,

"Ma-maksudmu—"

"Ya, Kyungsoo-hyung sudah ditemukan."

 *****ChanBaek*****

AUTHOR POV

Dua namja mungil itu kini sedang berpelukan erat, deru tangis terdengar cukup jelas dari keduanya. Akhirnya setelah lama mencari, Kai menemukan Kyungsoo di salah satu taman yang jauh dari sekolah, taman yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi namja bermata bulat itu. Kai bermandikan keringat, dia dikipasi oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun menggunakan tangan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Suho, Lay, dan Luhan masih berada di sekolah, berhubung mereka sudah kelas 3, mereka dilarang keras untuk keluar dari sekolah pada jam tambahan,

"Kau hebat, Kai, bagaimana bitha kau menemukannya, eoh?" tanya Sehun masih sembari mengipasi,

Kai menyeringai bangga, "Apapun tentang Kyungie, aku pasti akan mengetahuinya. Insting seorang kekasih." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh, dan ketiga namja itu akhirnya sama-sama tertawa,

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, adegan reuni dan maaf-maafan BaekSoo pun berakhir, kini mereka semua beranjak kembali ke sekolah ditemani dengan langit sore yang berwarna jingga temaram.

"Kai… maafkan aku, ya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan mata puppy eyesnya yang siap menghujam jantung seme mana pun, beruntung Kai bukan tipe cepat terpesona dengan uke selain miliknya,

"Kau membuatku repot, Baek hyung. Untung saja baby Soo-ku tidak pergi terlalu jauh." Celetuknya sambil lalu mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo yang berada di dekapannya,

"Yya! Bagaimana bisa kau bermesraan di depanku!?" omel Baekhyun tiba-tiba,

"Kenapa tidak? Kau masih berpikir gay itu menjijikan? Mulailah buang semua pikiran negatifmu terhadap kami, hyung. Lalu mulai isilah keyakinanmu, bahwa cinta itu tak memandang siapa dan dimana." Timpal Kai yang terasa begitu tak asing lagi untuk di dengar,

"Tunggu… sepertinya aku pernah mendengar—"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Aku pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, Baek." Jelasnya membuat Baekhyun segera mengangguk karena teringat, "Kita memang serasi, bukan? Iya kan, Jongie?"

"Ne, majayo, my love~" kemudian mereka berdua berciuman singkat dan tertawa, "Ouch, sepertinya kita harus lari, Kyung. Kurasa sebentar lagi ada yang akan melempar kita dengan sepatunya!" dan kata-kata itu tertuju pada Baekhyun yang tengah membulatkan matanya setelah melihat adegan singkat Kaisoo yang berlovey dovey ria, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun berlari, diikuti Sehun, kemudian Chanyeol,

"YYA! SIALAN KALIAN!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari, mungkin otaknya sedikit terhambat karena terlalu banyak menangis jadi Ia baru menyadari maksud dari perkataan Kai,

"YANG PALING TERAKHIR SAMPAI DI SEKOLAH HARUS TERAKTIR BASKIN ROBBIN!" Teriak Kai sambil tertawa,

Sehun berlari paling cepat, mendahului Kaisoo yang berlari sambil bergandengan tangan, menghindari siksa dompet efek meneraktir makhluk-makhluk pecinta es krim itu (Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo). Namun saat semuanya sedang asyik berlari, tiba-tiba

GUBRAK!

Oh sial, Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur, makhluk mungil itu memang paling payah dalam atletik. Semuanya masih berlari, karena Chanyeol berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun, Ia pun menyadarinya. Dengan iba, Chanyeol pun menghentikan larinya dan berbalik arah mendekati,

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dan Baekhyun baru mengangkat wajahnya, "Astaga! Kau mimisan, Baek!"

"Hiks… sakit sekali… eotokke?"

"Dongakkan kepalamu! Kau tak punya sapu tangan atau semacamnya?" tukas Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Tidak… hiks…"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, namun setelahnya Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari rahang Baekhyun dan mulai melepas baju seragamnya. Beruntung Chanyeol mengenakan kaus putih polos lagi setelah seragamnya, kemudian Ia melipat asal bajunya,

"Pakai ini untuk menekan hidungmu!"

"Iyeaakss apa ini? Ini kan seragammu, bau keringat…"

"Sialan! Mana ada aku bau keringat! Cepat pakai!" Baekhyun pun akhirnya menurut dan mulai menekan hidunganya dengan seragam Chanyeol, "Nah sekarang naik kepunggungku!"

Blush! Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah, "Yya! Memangnya kau kira aku yeoja apa? Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri, pabo!" elak Baekhyun,

"Orang mimisan itu tidak boleh banyak bergerak, ah! Jangan banyak ngomong, bawel! Cepat naik saja!" dengan ragu akhirnya Baekhyun pun menghinggapi punggung luas milik Chanyeol, dan setelahnya Chanyeol pun perlahan berdiri dengan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit membawa beban di bagian belakang, "Kau… enteng sekali, Baek. Percis seperti yang ada di mim—ah, abaikan" Mulut Chanyeol segera merapat, hampir saja Ia kelepasan mengatakan bahwa Ia sama ringan seperti saat Ia sedang bermimpi panas tentang Baekhyun,

Baekhyun mendecih "Dasar aneh."

Suasana begitu hening, hanya bunyi langkah kaki Chanyeol yang terdengar. Langit sore semakin beranjak temaram, kilas jingga itu semakin memekat di langit, mengiringi perjalanan pulang dua insan itu,

"Yeol…" panggil Baekhyun yang kini telah menyumbat hidung-hidungnya dengan seragam Chanyeol, sehingga kini Ia menaruh dagunya dipundak Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan 'hm', "Sepertinya… setelah melihat Kaisoo tadi… aku mulai berpikir bahwa Gay itu memang tidak salah... dan tidak menjijikan…" Chanyeol tersenyum miring,

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ketika kulihat kegigihan Kai yang terus mencari Kyungsoo, aku jadi berpikir bahwa, cinta memang tak harus antara lawan jenis. Yya…. Tapi-tapi, lawan jenis itu tetap yang normal dan sesuai norma!" ocehnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh,

"Kau itu plin-plan Baek, tapi intinya kau sudah tak menyalahkan gay, kan?"

Baekhyun tergagap, "Y, yya! gay itu.. masih… eum… yeah… sejujurnya sekarang aku merasa… begitu…"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak, membuat Baekhyun memukul-pukul punggung Chanyeol atau pun menjambak rambutnya kesal. Tak tinggal diam, tabiat iseng Chanyeol berkerja sebagai sikap balas dendam, kedua tangannya Ia biarkan untuk meremas kedua bokong Baekhyun yang ada di gendongannya dan Ia tertawa iblis pada Baekhyun yang semakin gila menjambak dan memakinya.

"TIANG MESUM!" dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa,

Tanpa mereka sadari, ketiga manusia yang dilansirkan telah berlari terlebih dahulu dari mereka berdua, ternyata bersembunyi di salah satu pepohon besar dan menyunggingkan senyuman evil masing-masing. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan handphone, kemudian mulai mengetik sesuatu di sana dan yang lain pun juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **LET'S LOVE CHANBAEK (5)**

 **Oh Sehun  
Tanpa perencanaan, tapi rencana kedua kita sukses besar. – 17:23**

 **Kim Kai  
Prinsip normalnya mulai goyah, khekhekhe XD – 17:24**

 **Oh Luhan  
Benarkah? Yehet! ****– 17:24**

 **17:24 – Yehet!**

 **17:24  
Kim Kai invited D.O to the chat**

 **17:25  
D.O joined the group**

 **Lay  
Yehet! Welcome back, Kyungie! – 17:26**

 **Oh Luhan  
Welcome back! ****– 17:26**

 **D.O  
Kamsahamnida hyungdeul.. Mianhae membuat kalian khawatir. – 17: 27**

 **17:29 – Gweanchanha, dengan ini rencana kita akan kembali berjalan dengan semakin keren!**

 **Kim Kai  
That's right! Hwaiting semua! ****– 17:29**

 **17:30** **– Siap untuk rencana selanjutnya?  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S LOVE CHANBAEK (6)**

 **TE BE CE**

* * *

 **Soo's Time:**

 **Wuakaka! Gaje? Gaje? Iya nih emang gitu #plak! Mian kalo ini gaje terus nc-nya ga hot sama sekaliiiiiiihhh huweeee #GAGALTOTAL. Ohiyaaa akhirnya KrisTao muncul ciyeeee yang shipperin mereka siapa hayooo! Btw Tao tuh ceritanya aseli China yaaa, terus dia itu mahasiswa jurusan psikiatri #wew. Ohiya (lagi) gimana si Chanyeol? Sweet ga sweet ga? #maksa itu lagu nothing on you versi D.O pas di Sukira tapi endingnya aku ganti lirik #ciyeh biar makain sweet gityuh! Hiks, Kyungie kubuat kasian bgt yaa masalalunya #soknangis, mian suamikuh:* #plak. Next daripada banyak bacot, REVIEW JUSEYOOOO!**

* * *

 **Answer's Time:**

 **ThatXX94** : Haihai~ Bangaptah yaaaaah! Asik dikata bagus… syukurlah.. gomaptah~ Keep Reading and Review, ok?

 **tutihandayani** : siap siap! Keep reading and review ne!

 **AkaSunaSparKyu** : kkkk, bagaimana yaa… hmmm… yah gitu deh… #plak! Yak! Nanti Soo bikin acara presmiannya(?) Tunggu aja ne! Soo usahakan khekhekhe~

 **Yulyul** : Iyaaa akhiirnyaaa /sujud syukur/ ciyelaah galauu~ amin! Doain aje ne~~ gomapta atas semangatnya! Soo jadi makin semangat nih… kkkkkk. Keep reading juga ne~ review jg jan lupa hoho!

 **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : wuakakak si Baekkie terjebak prinsip normalnya sendiri tuh.. kesiaan #plak! Okeyy! Gomaptah dah jadi reviewers setiaa! Soo padamuuh~ tunggu ne!

 **Misunnie** : Ekekekek, syukurlah dipujih~ aww Soo terbang nih #taboked. Aisshh! Kamu ini! Jangan ngikutin otak yadong tahap kritis milik Soo gini /dilempar dari Namsan tower sama reviewers/ untuk kapannya, ikutin terus aja cerita #promosigagal. Masalah ciuman, duh maaf kalo kurang hot iihhh… abis si Baek tuh masa belum mau terima ciuman Yeollie. Dia masih malu2 puddle gitu(?) jadi ciuman satu pihak deh… ga hot deh…./nangis/ Okidokii! Siap!

 **baekyeol** : O.O begituan apaan? Masa Soo ga tau /nampang muka polos milik Lay/ kkkkkkkk okeeh! Tunggu ne! Keep reading and review!

 **seogogirls** : Awww makasih pujianyaahhh. Eeehhh…. Sa ae nih duh…/nosebleed/ kkkkk! Keep read and review ne!

 **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao** : Haihai reviewers setia~ aww salam cipok basah dari Soo! Iya nih yeeeeaayyy! Amin! Siaaaaappppp!

 **Parkizuna** : ahahaha… gwaenchanha~ lebih baik telat dari pada ga pernah /sok bijak lu Soo!/ Iya tuh, grup chat abnormal, karena isinya emang manusia yadong dan abnorm semua, kecuali kkkk #plak. Iyah dasar tuh naga indosiar(?) Awwww Soo juga astagaaahh berharap mereka balik tapi mustajab eh mustahil maksudnya kkkkk. Amin! Doain aja ne! Oke, reviewer-nim! Keep read and review ne!

 **BaekkkChannD'Light92** : huaaaa gomawo~~~ Okee deh! Soo usahakan kkkk~ Keep read and review ne!

 **Heo Min Jae** : HAH! Ini dia manusia abnorm pcinta Luge! Kkkkk halo-halo nyang ngaku2 istri sahnya lugeee..! Soo padamuh lah, komen paling abnormal tapi tetep bikin Soo ngakak dan terharu! Satu kata buat kau: RUSUH! But you're da best! HA HA HA ada kalanya HUNHAN moments banyak! Tapi ga sekarang beibh! ChenMin? Ada kalanya juga mereka nongol! Kkkkkk /ketawa ala satansoo/ CIH! MANA ADA BAEKKIE MANTAN KAU?! CORET! Ciyeehh nostalgia Kimiaaa trus muter lagu Lucky-nya EXO deh nyessss wuakakaka! Ih tauk aja, dasar yadong! /ga nyadar diri/ Iye! Doain aja suami Soo gak gangguin, jadi Soo lancar deh bikin ini fic kkkkk~ Keep read and Review ne~

 **Warzone666** : Ahaha gweanchanha~ Gomaptah dah mau review and read ini fic gaje ne!—kalo bisa seterusnya begitu kkkk~! Olrait! Hwaiting!

 **devrina** : Oke dong kkk~ Keep review ne~!

 **Chan Banana** : Aww Soo terharu ini kamu review atu-atu hikssss gomawooo /nangis guling-guling/ wuakaka Baekkie kan chabe ber-abs makanya lebih hot and pedes kkkk~ Ih tau aja deh Kris ama Tao #plak! Ahaha map ya Soo engga kreatip huweee tapi abis mereka bedua cocok jadi kakak adek kkkk That's rait, abis Kris ge terlalu mempersona sih /nosebleed/ Iya brother complex no KrisBaek sodara-sodarah~ Ahaha emang edyan lah! Hayuklah ikutan(?) Apa ya? Masih inget chap 3 pengakuan Luhan kan? Nah itulah kenapa Baek natap Tao kek gitu(?) Kezel gituh deh gegara panda itu kakaknya dicampakin ama Kris ge #jiwabrothercomplex Iya dia ragu, coz dia mau nunjukin bahwa dia bisa bertahan dari godaan lingkungan gay kakaknya. Aww Yeollie emang selalu keren! /dipelototin Kyungsoo #Soo Sweatdrop/ Gomapta ya dah review! Tunggu kelanjutannya and keep review ne!

 **Yaaap! Sekiranya itu dia jawaban dari Soo! Sekali lagi, gomapta buat para reviewers, Soo jadi makin semangat nerusin ini cerita #gaje. Jangan bosen ngereview yaach! #alaymode:ON #WeAreOne #ChanBaek Saranghajaaaaaa~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle:**

 **Strategic Punishment**

 **Author : SooBabySoo12**

 **Main Pair: ChanBaek**

 **Support Pair: KaiSoo, SuLay, HunHan, KrisTao, CrackPair!KrisHan**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: YAOI, NC, ROMANCE, COMEDY**

 **Disclaimer: EXO kesayangan kita, milik bersama, milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. But, D.O is mine [dimusnahin Kai pake teleportnya]**

 **SPESIAL THANKS:**

 **minami Kz, minkook94, Su Hoo, adindaPCy, GingerBeeP, Mrswuhunhan, CussonsBaekby, BintangAlphard, cici fu, Exoo-klm, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Richa Byun926, odultLu, baexian ree, caaa (Guest), kkimjane, Guest(2), sofiamrwh, Stellar21 (Guest), chika love baby baekhyun, EXO love EXO, letslove-xo, bbaeksong92, KimKaihun8894, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, angelaalay, FriederichOfficial, Jung HaRa, say yo, ssonghye, diahsshii, ade park, cbcb, seogogirl, Nataskuuk, Aya Nadyaa, Chanyeol hard, baekboy, Missunie, Fa, Guest, AkaSunaSparKyu, Beechanbaek, AnaknyaChanbaek92, KimChanChan0630, chanbaekins, deestacia, nutellabaekie, ChanBaek98, ThatXX94, tutihandayani, Yulyul, Guest, Parkizuna, Heo Min Jae, xiyumin, BaekkkChannD'Light92, qwertyxing, NadyaLee, AmyBellKim, baekyeol, Warzone666, devrina, whenKmeetK, Kim Zaa, DOUBLE-YU, CandleLight0506, Jung Jessie, baekkieyeols, Chan Banana, liddypark, TyaWuryWK, XxTTxX, HoshinoChanB, PotatoChanBaek  
**

 **==Makasih buat review-an dan follow+favo cerita ini! Huwaaa Soo terharu /nangis guling-guling/ padahal udah mikir ini cerita gaje abnormal gitu. Khususnya buat para reviewers, cheongmal gomawo yaa.. Soo padamuuh! #civok_atu-atu==**

 **Ps: Sorry kalau kurang memuaskan wkwk, maklum eke author amatir yang masih terus belajar(?). Garis bawahi guys, it's my first time posting epep di sinih! Bangaptah~ || Happy anniversary EXO-L huwaaa ga nyangka kita udah pada setahun pake nama 'EXO-L' semoga EXO jadi OT12 lagi aamin wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-00—!Warning!—00—**

 **Typops betebaran, BL, NC, Dirty Talk di tiap percakapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SETELAH MEMBACA TINGGALKAN REVIEW OR JEJAK LAINNYA JUSEYO! DON'T BE SIDER! SILENT REVIEWERS, BASHING NOT ALLOWED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **!DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI AND NOT YAOI SHIPPER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

AUTHOR POV

"Cha, Chanyeol!? A-apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" cicit Baekhyun sesaat namja berperawakan tiang itu semakin memajukan badannya pada Baekhyun yang perlahan memundurkan tubuh duduknya seirama dengan gerakan mesum Chanyeol, namja itu hanya menyeringai puas melihat wajah panik Baekhyun yang semakin terlihat menggairahkan baginya, "Pa-Park Chanyeol, se-sekali lagi kau maju, kau akan kuhajar!" ancam Baekhyun pada namja tebal muka tersebut,

"Salahmu yang memancingku terus, Byun Baekhyun. Ini hukuman buatmu." sanggahnya kembali memajukan tubuhnya dengan nafsu,

DUK

Oh shit! Salahkan kamar Baekhyun yang terasa mengecil karena keberadaan raksasa tampan itu di kamarnya. Tubuh Baekhyun terhenti karena Kasur yang berada di belakangnya. Glek! Baekhyun menelan ludah takut, sorot mata Chanyeol benar-benar seperti seorang vampire yang menemukan mangsa lezat,

.

.

.

=FLASHBACK=

=SM STAR SHS, CLASS 2C, 12:58 KST=

"Yap! Sebelum kita mengakhiri pertemuan kali ini, sebagai wali kelas yang baik, aku akan memberikan kalian hadiah!" seru seorang namja yang berprofesi sebagai sonsaengnim itu pada seluruh muridnya, semua mata segera bergairah, bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang bersorai gembira, namun naas, percaya dengan perkataan orang yang memiliki tabiat evil itu adalah kesalahan terbesar, "Nah, bagikan kertas ini kebelakang." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan beberapa tumpuk kertas pada meja yang paling depat agar di oper kekanan-kiri mereka,

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, namun senyumannya 180 derajat merubah setelah mendapatkan selembaran yang dioper tadi dan membacanya, "Choi ssaem! Ini benar-benar bukan hadiah! Ini, ini kutukan!" pekiknya dihadiahi oleh seringai puas ssaem itu,

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah membaca hadiah dariku, Byun Baekhyun. Kuharap kau tak mendapat remedial untuk kali ini, karena sesuai peraturan kepala sekolah yang baru, murid kelas dua tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk remedial, mengingat sebentar lagi kalian adalah kelas 3."

Glek! Wajah Baekhyun segera memucat, mana bisa Ia melewati ujian tanpa remedial. Ujian ditambah tanpa remedial sama dengan bukan Baekhyun(?) Btw kertas yang diberikan Choi Siwon sonsaengnim kepada seluruh muridnya itu adalah selembaran jadwal ujian akhir semester 1 =_=. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan handphonennya,

 **Kurasa sekolah berpihak pada rencana kita, hehehe. – 13:02**

.

.

.

=KANTIN, 14:15 KST=

"Makan yang benar, Baek…" tukas Kyungsoo geram karena namja bereyeliner itu hanya memain-mainkan sendoknya di atas piring dengan mulut yang dipoutkan imut,

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku tak nafsu, Kyung… benar-benar tak nafsu…" Ia menghempaskan sendok dari tangannya,

"Berlebihan. Cepat makan! UAS bukanlah akhir dari segalanya."

"Ck! Itu menurutmu! Menurutku UAS tanpa remedial adalah kiamat! Kau tak tahu betapa remedial itu sangat berharga, Kyungsoo-yaa…" rengek Baekhyun seperti seorang yeoja,

"Kau ini! Aish, kau sudah mempunyai pandangan yang salah, Baek. Remedial itu adalah sesuatu kesalahan yang tak boleh di ulang, cepat makan, 5 menit lagi kita akan masuk."

"Shireo~~~"

"Byun Baek—"

"Loh, kalian masih di sini? Bukannya istirahat untuk kelas dua sudah dari tadi, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol yang entah mengapa sudah berada di belakang Baekhyun yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya,

Kyungsoo mendecih, "Bagaimana mau selesai, si eyeliner ini saja belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali."

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya, "Kau kenapa, Baek? Cepat habiskan makananmu." Dan kini namja tinggi itu telah mengenyakkan bokongnya tepat di samping Baekhyun, "Apa mau kupesankan jus strawberry, eoh?" rayu Chanyeol dan namja manis itu segera berbinar,

"Aku mau!" puppy eyes Baekhyun membola imut,

"Ahjumma-nim! Aku pesan jus strawberry satu!" tukas Chanyeol seraya mengangkat tangannya, "Kau janji harus menghabiskannya, arasso?" tutur Chanyeol disambut dengan anggukan Baekhyun yang kelewat semangat,

Kai berjalan melewati Chanbaek couple sambil bersiul, kemudian Ia menghenyakan diri di samping Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya, "Sepertinya kalian semakin dekat, hm?" ledek Kai cengengesan, "Apa kalian sudah resmi berpacaran?"

Baekhyun baru ingin mulai mengelak, namun salah satu lengan panjang Chanyeol mendadak melingkar di leher Baekhyun dan merangkulnya erat, "semi resmi kurasa." Ia tertawa penuh bangga, Kyungsoo dan Kai sama-sama bertepuk tangan kompak seperti anak playgroup,

"Wow, daebak!" puji Kai,

"Sembarangan! Aku dan Chanyeol dekat kan sudah hal yang wajar, kita teman dari kecil." Elak Baekhyun dan tabiat iseng Chanyeol pun bekerja, Ia menarik rangkulannya dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara rendah,

"Hati-hati sayang, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjut, hm?" tutur Chanyeol tepat di dekat telinga Baekhyun membuat namja itu merinding, Ia mendorong Chanyeol yang kini tertawa diikuti dengan Kaisoo dihadapannya,

Kesal, kesal, kesal, Ia merasa menjadi bahan lelucon untuk mereka bertiga, bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau hanya berdiam diri dengan sebuah pembullyan, "AHJUMMA-NIM, AKU MAU TTEOPPOKI JUMBO! AHJUSSI-NIM, AKU PESAN SPAGETI 2 PORSI JUMBO! AH, SATU LAGI—Hmpphh!"

Tangan Chanyeol segera mendekap mulut Baekhyun yang laknat itu, "Yya! B-Byun Baekhyun! Kau mau menguras dompetku, eoh!?" matanya sembari membelo sedangkan Baekhyun bersmirk ria ala ibu tiri, "Lagipula siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua menu itu!?"

"Ini jus strawberrynya." Ucap seorang ahjumma yang mendatangi meja untuk mengantar pesanan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun tadi, Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari mulutnya kemudian Ia meraih gelas berisi jus strawberry favoritnya itu dan menenggaknya cepat tak bersisa,

"Terimakasih atas traktirannya, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Aku pamit dulu."

"Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi, namja mungil itu malah mempercepat larinya, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari pasangan yang berada di depannya, "Mau kemana kalian, eoh!?" Sontak Kai dan Kyungsoo menghentikan tindakannya yang bermaksud untuk kabur dan kini hanya bisa menyengir kuda,

"A-aku harus kembali ke kelas, Yeol. Istirahat untuk kelas dua kan sudah dari tadi." Alasan Kyungsoo masuk akal, Chanyeol memutar matanya, kemudian beralih kepada Kai,

"Hehe, ka-kalau aku… aku mau mengantar Kyungie masuk kelas—"

"Alasan kau Kkamjong, duduk!" Kai meringsut dan dengan patuh kembali duduk, tangannya menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo dan matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan: save me, Kyung, demi badan Mong Gu yang berbulu lebat, Kyungsoo akan menghajar Baekhyun nanti.

=CLASS 3A, 14:43 KST=

"Huwaaa! Ayolah hyung! Kau kan pintar, pelajaran kelas dua pasti tak akan memberatkanmu, kan?" rengek Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan hyungnya—Luhan yang hanya menampangkan wajah datar, "Luhan hyung-ah!"

"Aish! Kau berisik sekali!" akhirnya Luhan marah juga dan melepas pandagannya dari novel ke Baekhyun, sontak teriakannya membuat Baekhyun reflek melepaskan gelayutan tangannya, "Aku tak punya waktu! Kelas tiga itu sudah tidak bisa bermain lagi, Baek! Belajar sendiri!"

"Hyung, aku tidak memintamu bermain… belajar hyung, belajar… ajarkan aku… jebal…!" cicit Baekhyun karena mendapat tatapan sinis dari sang kakak,

"S-H-I-R-E-O! Dibacanya Andwae dan jawaban negative lainnnya. Aku tidak mau." Jawab Luhan acuh, "Sana sana! Hush! Kembali ke kelasmu!" usir Luhan kemudian, Bakehyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,

"Tega kau hyung… hiks…" Yak, dan jurus andalan Baekhyun yang lain pun mulai dikeluarkan, Ia menatap Lay yang berada disebelah Luhan, "Lay gege…"

"Jangan termakan jurus abnormalnya, Lay, abaikan, abaikan. Hush! Sana kau anjing pudel!" Lay hanya tersenyum kikuk dan bingung menanggapi perkelahian duo Byun yang abnormal itu, "Minta ajarin Chanyeol saja lagi! Waktu itu kan kau berhasil melewati remedial gara-gara tiang listrik taman (Park) itu."

"Shireo! Dia pasti akan membunuhku kalau bertemu." Sungut Baekhyun,

"Wae? Kau menjahilinya lagi?" dan Baekhyun hanya menyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala belakangnya, Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Pokoknya aku dan Lay tak bisa! Itu nasibmu yang selalu iseng, kau harus bertanggung jawab sendiri, aku tak jamin kau naik kelas sepertinya Baek untuk tahun ini." Luhan menyeringai iblis,

"Yya! Apa-apaan itu!"

"Ya sudah minta maaf sana sama si Tiang Taman! Lau minta dia mengajarimu, BaekPabo."

Baekhyun mendecih, "Arasso, Arasso! Huh! Punya hyung tak berguna!" gumam Baekhyun pada kata terakhir,

"Aku bisa mendengarnya." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan kelas kakaknya sebelum tangan Luhan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya, Lu?" tanya Lay dengan wajah kebapak-an(?), "Lama-lama aku semakin kasihan dengan Baekhyunnie. Dia sedang ingin serius, tapi malah kita manfaatkan untuk menjalankan misi kita…"

"Biarkan saja, chagiya… uuuh kau terlalu baik, you know?" sanggah Suho yang baru saja datang sambil lalu tangannya mencubit pelan pipi Lay yang sedikit chubby,

"Dengar itu, Yingxingie, komandan utama sudah mengatakannya. Lahipula aku juga sudah memberikan lampu hijau. Aku tahu batasan-batasan yang mana yang boleh maupun yang mana yang tidak." Dan akhirnya Lay dengan berat hati menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendapat ceramah dari kedua iblis itu, huh… kasihan malaikat Lay…

.

.

.

TING TONG

=RUMAH KELUARGA PARK, 19:09 KST=

" _Ne? Nuguse—Aa.. Baekhyunnie? Masuk sayang…!"_ seru suara yeoja yang di yakini merupakan nyonya Park alias Park Sungmin, dan kunci pintu luar pun terbuka, Baekhyun masuk kemudian, Sungmin segera menghamburkan pelukan kepada Baekhyun yang sudah berada di dalam, "Uri Baekkie… Eomma neomu bogoshipda~" rajuknya manja disela pelukan mereka, Sungmin memang baru saja pulang dari Busan, mereka di sana jauh lebih lama dikarenakan halmeoni ternyata menghembuskan napas terakhir jadi Sungmin mengurusi semua acara di sana,

"Nado eomma! Baekhyun turut berduka atas meninggalnya halmeoni… Mian Baekhyun tidak datang ke Busan…" Sungmin menggeleng setelah melepaskan pelukannya,

"Aniya, aniya… gwaenchanha, sayang… Kau dan Luhannie kan sekolah, lagipula Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang dinas. Rumah kalian tidak boleh kosong." Jelasnya dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Oh iya, kau ingin bertemu siapa ngomong-ngomong? Chanyeol?"

"Ne…" jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan jarinya, hal itu biasa dilakukan jika Baekhyun sedang kikuk dan Sungmin yang sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak kecil pun segera mencium aroma-aroma menyenangkan(?)

"Aigoo… Apa eomma tertinggal sesuatu selama di Busan, hm?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Aish! Apa hubungan kalian semakin berkembang?"

"Yya! Eomma! Ma-mana mungkin, kami kan sama-sama laki-laki." Sungut Baekhyun keringat dingin(?)

Sungmin tertawa, "Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja, Baekkie-ah. Kau mirip sekali Ryeowook, sangat manis! Sampai-sampai eomma sangat ingin menjadikanmu menantuku, aiiihhh!" hebohnya membuat Baekhyun hanya sweatdrop, "Masuk saja langsung, Chanyeol ada di kamarnya, paling-paling sedang main game."

"Gomawo, eomma…"

Dalam beberapa langkah, menaiki anak tangga, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di pintu yang bertuliskan 'Chanyeol',

Tok Tok Tok

" _Ish, sudah kubilang aku sedang menaikan level, enyah kau, Kris Hyung!"_ seru Chanyeol dari dalam kamar,

"Main saja terus!" Omel Baekhyun kemudian terdengar derap langkah mendekati pintu dan,

CKLEK

"Baekhyun? Ngapain kau ke sini? Belum puas menghabisi dompetku, eoh?" sungut Chanyeol dengan wajah datar,

"Salahmu yang mempermalukanku! Ah! Jangan bahas itu lagi, ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin kubicarakan."

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Pembicaraan apa? Paling-paling tentang menjad tutor. Iya kan?" tebak Chanyeol dan bingo!

"Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Mukamu sudah mewakilkan segalanya." Masih dengan mode datarnya Chanyeol menjawab, dan Baekhyun kini hanya menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dengan kekehan kecil dari mulutnya, "Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, pasti kau akan terus menerorku. Jadi, baiklah, atur saja waktunya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, aku sibuk!"

"Sibuk menaikan level?" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sendiri, memaklumi kefanatikan Chanyeol pada games, "Arasso, arasso… Baiklah, mulai besok, ok?"

"Hei untuk apa besok kalau sekarang saja bisa, Yeollie…." Selak eomma yang baru saja muncul dari tangga sambil membawa nampan yang berisi snack dan minuman, "Belajar bersama kan jauh lebih menyenangkan, eomma juga tidak suka kau mengurung diri dan bermain terus di dalam kamar."

"Eomma…" rengek Chanyeol,

"Tidak apa eomma, aku tidak apa-apa jika besok—"

" _Eomma, Kris pulang membawa teman-teman!"_ seru Kris yang baru saja pulang, dan tak lama kemudian sosoknya terlihat dari tangga diikuti oleh beberapa namja dibelakangnya, "Eoh? Ada Baekhyun? Halo, Baek!" dan Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum,

"Duh, kenapa kau tidak bilang akan membawa teman, Kris? Masuklah ke kamar, eomma akan makanan ringan untuk kalian juga. Baekhyun ambil ini, eomma ingin kembali ke dapur." Setelah memberikan nampannya pada Baekhyun, Sungmin segera berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat menuju lantai bawah,

"Kalian berdua ingin belajar bersama?" tanya Kris dengan wajah bahagia, salah satu temannya menyikut-sikut Kris, memberikan tanda, berbisik sebentar dan setelahnya Kris ber-oh ria, "Oh, aku sampai lupa, perkenalkan itu Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, tetangga sebelah kami sejak kecil. Kalian pasti baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya ketika Kris memperkenalkannya pada teman-teman Kris,

"Hai, Baekhyun, aku Jonghyun. Woah, kau manis seka—argh! Sakit Minho!" aduh namja bernama Jonghyun itu karena mendapat amukan dari namja bersurai dark choco yang dipanggil Minho,

"Halo, Baek, aku Minho, ini Taemin, yang sipit itu Key," Key mendelik kesal pada Minho, "Dan yang sebelah sana Onew." Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan, tapi entah mengapa Minho terlihat begitu enggan untuk mengakhirinya, sampai akhirnya deheman Chanyeol yang menyadarkannya,

"Baek, ayo kita belajar di rumahmu saja." Ajak Chanyeol sambil merangkul paksa Baekhyun dan menggiringnya ke bawah,

Semuanya menatap kepergian pasangan Chanbaek itu dengan tatapan heran, terutama Minho yang seperti telah kehilangan momen bagus, "Adikmu kenapa sih, Kris?" sungut Minho, "Sepertinya dia kesal sekali melihatku."

"Kau telah menyentuh miliknya, pabo." Sanggah Kris datar, dan semuanya segera berserempak bertanya 'mwo' pada Kris, "Yeah, well, mereka belum resmi sih. Tapi kurasa sebentar lagi mereka akan berpacaran." Lanjutnya, "Sudahlah, ayo masuk, kujelaskan di dalam saja."

.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakan nampan yang dibawa dari rumah Chanyeol di atas nakasnya, sekarang mereka berdua telah berada di kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil sembarang salah satu komik koleksi Baekhyun yang berada di lemari baca, dan membalik-balik halamannya dengan cepat, Ia menghela napas berkali-kali, melirik Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menyalakan ac maupun menyiapkan meja belajar untuk di bawah, mendengar itu Baekhyun akhirnya angkat bicara ketika mereka telah duduk berdampingan di lantai beralas karpet,

"Kau marah, yeol?"

"Tentang?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, "Yah… karena terpaksa mengajariku hari ini…? Kau bisa lanjut bermain dota di komputerku kalau kau mau. Nan gwaenchanha—"

"Tidak. Keluarkan saja bukunya, cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Elaknya ketus,

"Moodmu jelek begitu, nanti kau malah memarahiku terus bukan mengajari!" protesnya sambil menyilangkan perpotongan lengannya di atas dada dengan bibir yang dipoutkan,

Chanyeol mengeram, "Kau memang memancingku, Baek!"

SRET

Mendadak Chanyeol memutar badanya menghadap Baekhyun, dan dengan perlahan membusungkan badannya, mendekati Baekhyun yang mulai merasa terancam dengan perilaku Chanyeol,

"Cha, Chanyeol!? A-apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" cicit Baekhyun sesaat namja berperawakan tiang itu semakin memajukan badannya pada Baekhyun yang perlahan memundurkan tubuh duduknya seirama dengan gerakan mesum Chanyeol, namja itu hanya menyeringai puas melihat wajah panik Baekhyun yang semakin terlihat menggairahkan baginya, "Pa-Park Chanyeol, se-sekali lagi kau maju, kau akan kuhajar!" ancam Baekhyun pada namja tebal muka tersebut,

"Salahmu yang memancingku terus, Byun Baekhyun. Ini hukuman buatmu." sanggahnya kembali memajukan tubuhnya dengan nafsu,

DUK

Oh shit! Salahkan kamar Baekhyun yang terasa mengecil karena keberadaan raksasa tampan itu di kamarnya. Tubuh Baekhyun terhenti karena Kasur yang berada di belakangnya. Glek! Baekhyun menelan ludah takut, sorot mata Chanyeol benar-benar seperti seorang vampire yang menemukan mangsa lezat,

GREP

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba, "Kau tahu kenapa aku marah, hm?" ucapnya kemudian dengan mata yang menatap manik cokelat Baekhyun lekat-lekat,

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar, "Ka-karena kau tidak bisa melanjutkan be-bermain dota…kan?" cicitnya menjawab,

"Salah." tolak Chanyeol,

"La-lalu?"

"Karena milikku dipegang oleh orang lain." Blush! Wajah Baekhyun seketika merona merah, namja mungil itu juga tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Ia menghasilkan rona seperti itu pada pipinya,

"Mi-milikmu? Ma-maksudmu…"

"Ya, kau milikku, Park Baekhyun. Aku tak mau milikku disentuh,"

"Yya! Sejak kapan aku milikmu Park pabo? Dan jangan sembarangan mengganti margaku menjadi Park! Menyingkir!" bukannya menyingkir, Chanyeol malah mendaratkan bibirnya di punggung tangan kanan Baekhyun,

Chup

"Tangan ini milikku, namja-namja itu tak boleh menggenggamnya," ucap Chanyeol bernada husky menggoda, kemudian kepalanya dimajukan mendekati wajah Baekhyun membuat namja itu dengan otomatis memejamkan mata sambil mengernyit,

Chup

"Mata ini juga milikku, namja-namja itu tak boleh menatapnya," katanya setelah mengecup kelopak mata sipit Baekhyun yang terpejam, Chanyeol menghamburkan pelukan ketubuh Baekhyun wajahnya berada di perpotongan leher Baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu bisa merasakan geli akibat hembusan napas Chanyeol di sana, "Semuanya milikku. Kau milikku Baek." Ia mengeram, "Kepalaku serasa ingin pecah tiap kali memikirkanmu." Satu kecupan kecil mendarat mulus di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, membuat empunya bergedik pelan,

"Ye-Yeol…"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap lekat-lekat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah total akibat perlakuannya, perlahan namja jangkung itu menyeringai dan kemudian tertawa,

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu, huh!?"

"Ya, kau harus lihat mukamu sendiri, Baek. Benar-benar merah seperti tomat sekarang." Dan satu jitakan mendarat tepat di kepala Chanyeol, membuat yang tinggi meringis pelan,

"Kau menyebalkan!" sungut Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ukh! Kau melakukan kesalahan yang kedua kalinya, Byun Baekhyun!

"Baek, kau benar-benar lupa apa perkataanku waktu itu, hm?" sanggah Chanyeol,

"Apa? Kata-katamu yang mana? Kau terlalu banyak berbicara mana aku ingat!"

Chanyeol mengeram, "Suatu kesalahan kau melupakannya, Byun Baek. Kau melupakan soal 'tidak mempoutkan bibir di depanku.' Dan aku serius dengan ancamannya: memakanmu." Blush! Belum sempurna rona diwajah Baekhyun menghilang, kini warna kemerahan itu kembali hinggap dan semakin menjadi,

"Ka-kalau lapar, akan kusiapkan makanan, Yeol." Gagap Baekhyun yang sok polos, Ia mengerti maksud 'makan' dari Chanyeol, tapi Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang kian detiknya semakin panas, bahkan hembusan AC sampai tak terasa karena jarak mereka yang dekat seperti sekarang,

"Aku tahu pasti kau paham maksudku, tapi kau terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, "Kau selalu saja begitu, Baek. Katanya waktu itu kau memintaku untuk memberikan waktu untuk berpikir, tapi sampai kapan aku bisa mendapat jawabannya, Baek? Kapan aku mendapat lampu hijau darimu, huh?" Chanyeol mendapat sedih kepada Baekhyun yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya, perlakuannya yang seperti itu membuatnya berkesimpulan bahwa Baekhyun memang tak pernah bisa menerima dirinya dan gay, namja tinggi itu menghela napas panjang, menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan beranjak untuk berdiri, "Aku tidak mood untuk mengajar sekarang. Temui saja aku besok. Sekarang aku ingin pulang."

CKLEK, BLAM

Pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup kembali setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, Baekhyun masih terduduk, pikirannya berkecamuk, batinnya berperang, selama ini memang benar Baekhyun terus mengesampingkan janjinya pada Chanyeol tentang 'meminta waktu' yang pada nyatanya hal itu hanyalah bualan agar Chanyeol tidak menjauhinya. Egois, mungkin kata-kata itu cocok untuk mencerminkan pribadi Baekhyun yang sekarang, Ia tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol tapi Ia juga tak mau melenceng—gay. Tapi setelah melihat sikap tersiksa Chanyeol tadi, membuat Baekhyun merutuki dirinya. Chanyeol semakin tersiksa, dan itu adalah fakta.

Sret

Dengan mantap, Baekhyun beranjak berdiri meraih gagang pintu kamarnya secepat mungkin dan berlari ke lantai bawah, mencari sosok itu dan entah dewi fortuna sedang memihak padanya atau bukan, Ia menemukannya di pintu utama

Bruk!

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya erat di pinggang Chanyeol, namja mungil itu mengeratkan backhugnya membuat Chanyeol terkejut karena perlakuan tiba-tiba yang Baekhyun lakukan,

"Bae—"

"Maafkan aku, Yeol! Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku egois." Akunya dengan suara bergetar, "Kumohon jangan marah, hiks." Chanyeol melepaskan eratan Baekhyun dan memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun,

"Jangan menangis, Baek. Aku tidak marah, hanya saja—"

"Tapi kau mendadak keluar dari kamarku, kalau bukan marah lalu apa? Mianhae…hiks," selak Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, Chanyeol menyeka air matanya, tersenyum kecil melihat sikap cengeng Baekhyun yang masih saja belum hilang sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak,

"Jangan menangis, atau aku akan mencium—"

Chup!

Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara, dirinya sudah dikagetkan kembali dengan tingkah Baekhyun dan kali ini sungguh membuat namja tinggi itu terbelalak lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Baekhyun telah mempertemukan bibir mereka—hal yang paling Chanyeol inginkan tiap kali melihat Baekhyun, Ia berjinjit dengan tangan yang dikalungkan manis di leher, matanya terpejam erat. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol terkejut, namun untuk beberapa detik setelahnya namja itu mulai menerima dan menggerakan bibirnya, memberikan lumatan kecil membuat si empunya melenguh pelan. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin intens, Chanyeol semakin tak sabaran melumat bibir Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis itu, tak ada perang lidah, hanya lumatan-lumat manis yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan lembut. Tautan mereka terlepas saat Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol, namja mungil itu kehabisan napas, Ia mengambil napas cepat setelah Chanyeol melepaskan raupannya,

Gyut

Chanyeol menghamburkan pelukan ke tubuh Baekhyun, senyuman tak lepas menghiasi bibirnya, berkali-kali Ia mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Ia senang, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Baekhyun yang berinisiatif maju, ciuman kedua mereka terasa lebih real dibandingkan saat pertama mereka berciuman.

"Saranghae, Baek…" ucap Baekhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sipendengar, dan setelahnya Chanyeol kembali menyambar bibir Baekhyun, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya seperti koala. Mencumbui bibir Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang tak sabaran menghabiskan lollipop manisnya, kepala Chanyeol berlenggok kesana kemari mencari kepuasan. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol lagi, begitupun dengan kakinya yang ikut melingkar dipinggang namja tinggi itu, "Baek, boleh aku melakukan frenckiss?" tanya Chanyeol sesaat melepaskan tautannya tiba-tiba, entah setan apa yang menghinggapi pikiran Baekhyun, dengan cepat Ia menganggukan kepalanya, rasanya Ia tak mau menghentikan aktifas mereka barang satu detik pun, ciuman Chanyeol membuatnya melayang dan memabukkan.

Mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol menjilat belahan bibir Baekhyun, meminta akses lidahnya menjelajah di dalam. Baekhyun mengerti, Ia pun membuka bibirnya, menerima benda tak bertulang itu menginvansi mulutnya,

Cpkh Cpkh

Decakan khas orang berciuman menggema keruangan sekitar, berterimakasihlah kepada Yesung dan Ryeowook yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ataupun Luhan yang memilih menginap di rumah Lay untuk belajar bersama, kini mereka memiliki waktu panas mereka berdua dengan leluasa—tanpa satu gangguan pun. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun menaiki tangga dengan tautan yang tak terlepas satu detikpun, bahkan semakin liar karena Baekhyun mulai berani menekan tengkuk Chanyeol guna memperdalam ciumannya, perang lidah sudah tak terelakkan lagi, saling melilit dan Chanyeol sebagai dominannya,

"Eunnghh…" lenguhan kembali lolos di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka ketika Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang begerilya meremas pantat sintal miliknya, bukannya menghentikan, Chanyeol malah semakin bersemangat melanjutkan 'pekerjaan tangan'nya. Pekerjaannya berhenti sesaat karena salah satu tangannya meraih pintu kamar Baekhyun dan membukannya,

CKLEK, BLAM

 *****CHANBAEK*****

Meanwhile, Kamar Kris

"Jadi adikmu bukan straight?" tanya Jonghyun setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kris tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kris mengangguk mantap,

"Dia sama sepertiku." Tegasnya, "Kukira Chanyeol juga straight guy awalnya, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku semakin yakin kalau dia seperti kita, dan dia menyukai namja itu, Byun Baekhyun." Lanjut Kris diikuti anggukan paham dari yang lain,

"Well, Baekhyun itu memang manis sih…" puji Taemin yang kemudian segera dipeluk oleh Junghyun,

"Aigoo, Taemin-ah… kau lebih manis, chagi~" ucap Jonghyun manja membuat yang lain berpura-pura muntah,

"Intinya mereka berdua belum resmi pacaran? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum terikat, bukan?" kali ini Minho yang angkat bicara,

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, karena baginya baru pertama kali melihat Minho yang tertarik dengan orang lain begini intensnya, "Y-ya… mereka belum terikat, tapi akan." Tukas Kris dengan kata 'akan' yang diberi penekanan lebih, "Memang kenapa?" selidiknya namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Minho,

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Pamit Minho sambil lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Kris,

BLAM

Sesaat berada di luar, Minho malah berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, tersenyum sendiri karena mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu di lorong itu, saat tangannya menjabat tangan mungil nan halus milik Baekhyun,

"Byun Baekhyun, huh?" dan Minho tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Back to Chanbaek

Baekhyun kini berada di atas Kasur dengan tubuh mungilnya yang dikunkung oleh yang lebih tinggi, mereka masih terus bergelut melumat bibir masing-masing, tak ada yang mau menyudahi. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun yang sudah dipastikan membengkak itu bergantian, membelit lidah Baekhyun dengan buru-buru,

"Cpkh, cpkh, eungghh… Ye-Yeolhh…" lenguh Baekhyun mati-matian ditengah kegiatan mereka, Ia membutuhkan oksigen, setidaknya Ia bisa menghirup bebas selama satu detik, dan dengan berat hati Chanyeol pun melepaskan tautannya. Padahal Chanyeol masih belum puas mencumbui bibir tipis yang kini telah berubah bengkak itu akibat ulahnya. Namja tinggi itu mendapatkan view luar biasa yang semakin membuat libidonya membuncah, oh tolonglah, Baekhyun terlihat begitu kacau dan seksi secara bersamaan. Matanya yang sayu, bibirnya yang membengkak dengan lelehan saliva yang menghiasi sudut-sudut bibirnya, rambut acak-acakan, dadanya yang bergerak cepat naik-turun karena terengah, jangan lupakan keringat yang berada ditiap inchi wajah dan tubuhnya, ukh, benar-benar menyiksa masyarakat bawah milik Chanyeol,

"Cuphkh…cuphkh…" Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun yang sedikit terekspos, menghisap kecil-kecil leher itu dengan gemas,

"Enggh… ge-gelih, yeolhh… kau sedang-eumhh-apa, eoh? Aah…" desahan Baekhyun semakin menggila ketika Chanyeol mengigit-mengemut-dan menjilat leher Baekhyun hingga menyisakan bekas berwarna kemerahan di sana,

"Membuat tanda kepemilikan.." jelasnya sambil menampakan seringai di mulutnya, mengagumi maha karya yang baru saja Ia buat,

"M-mwo!?" mendadak Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berlari mendekati lemari yang terdapat kacanya, Ia memperlihatkan lehernya yang baru saja dihisap oleh vampire Chanyeol, "AAAAAHH! I-IGEN MWOYA!? Me-merah begini! Kenapa kau melakukannya, eoh!? Kalau yang lain melihat bagaimanaaaaaa?" omel Baekhyun frustasi dengan pandangan yang masih menatapi narnar perpotongan lehernya yang tersisa kissmark,

Chanyeol terkikik, "Memang itu maksudku, agar semua orang tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah milik Park Chanyeol. Itu stampelnya! Tandanya sah!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan siap membunuh, "Katakan padaku kapan ini menghilang dan bagaimana caranya!"

"Hmmm…. Mungkin sekitar… tiga hari(?)"

"MWO!? TIGA HARI!? HUWEEEE BAGAIMANA KALAU EOMMA-APPA MELIHAT INI? MEREKA AKAN PULANG BESOK, HUWEEEEE….!" Pekik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ikutan panik karena baru menyadari sifat Son-Complex milik Yesung yang sangat luar biasa parah,

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau besok mereka pu-pulang!?" gagap Chanyeol,

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau lakukan ini!? – meninggalkan kissmark,"

"I-itu karena… kau terlalu menggoda, Baek… aku jadi out of control…" akunya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,

"PARK CHANYEOL! KUHAJAR KAU!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Soo's time:**

Oke sekian dulu chap ini wks! Dengan kurang ajarnya Soo kombek dnegan cerita yang sedikit dan gak hit hiks! MIANHAE ATAS KETERLAMBATAN EKSTRA INI! Soo sekarang dah kuliah hiks jadi harus ngebagi waktu ama tugas ospek dan kelas hiks pengen ngebelah badan nih jadi 10 kek minimal pake kage bunshinnya mas narto(?) Yehet! Soo menghadirkan hyung ganteng Soo: Lalalalalalalalalaaaa~~~ My hyungi Choi Minho! Wks ayo ayo! Hyung saya kenapa ketawa sendokiran dilorong wks. BTW Siapa yang shipperin KyuMin and Yewook wkwkwk mereka berdua jadi ortunya Chanbaek, akhirnya saya menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk menjadi ortu. Dari kemarin pusyiang tujuh tanjakan nyari ortu mereka wks! MAKASIH MINJAE wks gegara kau aku menemukan pair ini wks. Gimana? Belum hot kan? Iyalah belum #dilempareyelinerse-truk kan baru permulaan, masa langsung nngegas lah wkwk. Ah kebanyakan ngomong ini Soo, next chap tunggu juseyo:* RIPIEW JAN LUPA JEBAAAALLL!

* * *

 **Answer's Time  
**

 **Yulyul** : Aduhai abang Channie dah sukses les privat gombal sama eunhyuk ahjussi(?) mintalah lain kali sama channie, paling-paling entar mulutnya dicabein ama si mba cabe *poke mba yuni* udah nih udah udah peka si yuninya yehet!

 **Nutellabaekie** : Wkwkwk awas ntar dikata sedeng ketawa sendokiran :-P Keep read and review ne!

 **Qwertyxing** : Yehet! Awwww makasih huweee Soo terharuh biruh ini #plak kamu menerangi jalan gelap Soo(?) makasih ya sudah diingatkan, coba check lagi cobaaaa… wkwkwk sudah direvisi loh thankies neeee! /cipok basah dari Soo/

 **Seogogirl** : minta inpit ama bang suholkay lah.. wkwk pentolannya manusia atu itu wkss, wah…syukurlah terealisasikan tuh mimpi yadong khekhekhe :D thium lah thiuuummm:* gomawo dah ngerepiew, next chap terus repiew ne!

 **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao** : Yehet! Soo menemukan KrisTao shipper lainaaa wks! Wkwkwkwk /ngelap mimisan/ iya tuh main remes aja si cy hm…. #plak gomawo dah mau ripiew awwww saranghae bbuing bbuing from me! :*

 **ThatXX94** : Aduhai Soo juga gemes ini kapan jadiannya /dipelototin Chanbaek/ /Soo Sweatdrop+nyengir Yifan(?)/ tunggu aja wksss! Keep read and repiew neeeee!

 **Heo Minjae** : *Berbusa* apa ini apa!? Ini pidato apa review yawlaaaah! Fans tercinta saya jangan ngerusuh di sini yah… /tebar uang dollarnya Suholkay/ TERSERAH LU DAH TERSERAH WKS! Mau lu kata Baek mantanlu lah… seterah lah… pusyiang pala cabe(?) Oke:* cipok basah dari Soo!

 **Baekkieyeols** : wkwkwk keknya udah ga sabaran amet ya nc moment wkwkwk, Tarik napas-tahan-tunggu lima hari-buang-mati wkwk canda, nc annya ntaran ne wks! Gomawo! Keep read and ripiew neh!

 **Chan Banana** : Wks kebanyakan main ama Eunhae nih disinyalir (?) jadi yadong dehXD Iyaaaa gituu kan Mba yuni brothercomplex wks! Iya… kasihan suami saya #plak! /salpok/ "semoga baekkie dapat hidayah tuk belok" yawlaaah aamiin wksssss! Janji yaaa janjiii yaaaaaaa!? Wkwkwk lebay tingkat namsan tower. Gomawo deh ngeripieeewww:*

 **Devrina** : Okay captain!

 **AkaSunaSparKyu:** Iya… /ngela ingus dan air mata/ kenapa gue jaat banget ama nampyeon sendokir #PLAK! Wkwkwk kadar mesum meteran max bu! Chabe sekarang mahal(?) jadi ya gitu #apaandah keep repiew ne!

 **Missunie** : Wkwk sayang sekali yah… hajar aja authornya(?) wkwkwk tarap keyadongan Soo udah ga bisa diukur lagi… berarti kamu… wkwkwk abaikan! Ucetlaaaah mau berapa ronde atuh wks! #aduhotakSOO

 **Tutihandayani:** Iya dia ngerasa bersalah sama Luhan, ah! Pokokke ntar ada penjelasannya! Tunggu aja ne! wkwkwkwk kalo dibeberin di sini ntar jadi ga surprise wks #apasihlahgaje okeokeokeeee! Gomawooo! Duh cinta anet ama ripiewan keponya aw!

 **PotatoChanBaek** : Mari kita sama-sama berdoa: AMIN! Wks! Gomawo dah ninggalin jejakss! Keep ripiew ne!

 **HoshinoChanB** : Yuhuuuu bangaptaaaaah! Iya tuh perkumpulan detektif yading yang diketuai oleh suholkay! Wkwkwk…. Sepertinya iya hmmmm…. Wks oke! Tunggu ne! Keep ripiew and read ne! Gomawo *bow*


End file.
